Snowy Wish
by R'Rin4869
Summary: 'Oppa harus bisa membuat Yesung oppa ingat kembali, arra' / "Panggil saja aku Min, atau jika umurmu dibawah 23 tahun, kau bisa memanggilku hyung." / "Song Qian. Mungkin nama itu sulit untuk diucapkan? Aku chinese." / "Bangunlah hyung, kemudian. . . . Ingatlah aku." / YeWook! / BL / With other SJ's member /
1. Chapter 1

~ Snowy Wish ~

Author : R'Rin4869  
Genre : Hurt, Romance  
Pairing : YeWook  
Genre : T  
Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC  
Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

-Prolog-

- Salju... Butiran putih yang lembut... Terasa menyenangkan saat melihatnya menghiasi setiap sudut kota saat winter tiba... Krystal dengan kilau samar yang turun bagaikan peri kecil yang menari di udara bebas... Cantik dengan warnanya yang begitu murni... Membuat siapapun ingin menyentuhnya untuk sekedar merasakan lembutnya butir butir itu... Setidaknya salju bisa memberikan rasa senang pada tiap orang setiap tahunnya... Memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk menyambut natal...-

-Salju... Butiran es dingin yang sangat mengganggu hari hariku... Mengotori jalanan dengan tumpukannya yang tak berguna... Membawa kembali kenangan perih itu datang ke dalam hatiku... Aku benci winter, sama seperti aku mwmbenci hidupku... Seperti aku membenci semua memory kelam yang membuat nuansa natal terasa begitu angkuh untuk kugapai sendirian... Bagiku, tak akan ada lagi putihnya salju yang bisa kulihat...-

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun dan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri."

"Jika saja hatimu bisa meleleh seiring berjalannya musim seperti salju ini."

"Apa yang kau cari dariku heh ?"

"Aku ingin disini karena aku menginginkannya. Hanya itu."

"Aku berhenti mempercayai keajaiban sejak keajaiban itu berhenti untuk datang padaku."

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari semua ini ? Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah mempercayai seseorang. Aku terlalu lelah untuk kembali disakiti."

"Saat waktu itu tiba, kuyakin kau akan sadar betapa hidupmu dilimpahi oleh keajaiban hingga sekarang."

"Berhenti untuk berpura pura bersikap tulus."

"Aku selalu berharap bisa jadi apa yang kau mau. Aku ingin meraih hatimu meskipun kau bilang itu tak mungkin terjadi."

"Jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal."

"Tahukah kau ? Bagiku kau adalah keajaiban yang paling nyata yang bisa kutemui."

"Mianhae... Aku...salah."

"Nothing. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun."

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU INGIN AKU PERGI SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM AKU KEMBALI HANCUR UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA. TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU AKU TERLANJUR JATUH CINTA PADAMU ?!"

"Aku harap kau takkan pernah menjadi butiran salju lagi."

"Aku berjanji padamu. Sekarang dan selamanya. Sungguh."

-Kau yang membuat salju kembali terlihat berwarna putih dimataku... Kau yang membuat adanya musin semi di hidupku... Kau matahariku... Dan aku mencintaimu... Jeongmal saranghaeyo-

Gimana dengan prolognya ?  
Kalau mendapat tanggapan baik akan saya lanjutkan ceritanya tapi kalau tidak ya bisa jadi akan saya hapus.  
Jadi... Berminat untuk review ? :)  
Mianhae kalau masih berantakan, tapi saya sudah mencoba untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.  
See you~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Snowy Wish ~

Author : R'Rin4869  
Genre : Hurt, Romance  
Pairing : YeWook  
Genre : T  
Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC  
Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.  
Chapter 1

Ryeowook POV

Aku menghela napasku entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kau tahu ? Ini adalah saat saat yang paling kubenci. Semua ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan turun salju pertama untuk musim dingin tahun ini.

Aku benar benar membencinya. Well alasannya banyak dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak suka untuk kuungkit lagi.

Apakah kalian heran mengapa aku terlihat begitu membenci salju ? Dan aku kini heran mengapa banyak orang diluar sana yang menantikan turunnya salju pertama ?

Mungkin akan terdengar lebih aneh jika kukatakan langsung jika aku membenci semua hal di musim dingin. Udaranya, saljunya, nuansa natalnya, bahkan... kenangan yang ada saat musim dingin.

Aku muak dengan semua itu.

Aku melangkah gontai di sepanjang koridor kampusku. Pintu keluar sudah di depan mata. Lebih baik aku bergegas sebelum aku akhirnya melihat salju pertama itu.

Kujalankan porche merahku membelah jalanan di Seoul. Suhu udara yang makin mendingin membuatku beberapa kali menggerutu sebal selama menyetir.

Aku benar benar membenci musim dingin.

Musim dingin selalu mengingatkanku akan kenangan kelam dari kepergian seluruh keluargaku.  
Malam itu... Malam natal terakhirku bersama mereka.

.

-Flashback-

Christmas Eve, 24 December 1998

Celotehan seru mengisi ruang makan keluarga Kim yang malam itu penuh terisi orang orang. Berbagai ucapan natal dan tahun baru terdengar dari para anggota keluarga.

Anak pertama keluarga Kim, Kim Heechul pulang kerumah untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun kuliah S2 di London. Anak kedua keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum memutuskan untuk melepaskan sejenak kepenatannya menjadi dokter spesialis jantung dengan merayakan malam natal dirumah keluarganya. Sementara putra bungsu keluarga Kim, si mungil Kim Ryeowook pulang berlibur dari sekolah asramanya.

Malam natal itu begitu meriah. Keluarga Kim nampak sangat menikmati malam natal dengan ketiga anak anaknya.

Tapi tragedi itu muncul secara tak terduga. Siapa yang menyangka hanya karena salah satu percikan api dari perapian yang mengenai karpet bisa berujung dengan kebakaran besar hingga menelan korban suami istri keluarga Kim yang malam itu agak mabuk sampai tak sadar rumah mereka terbakar hingga akhirnya terlambat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Malam itu si bungsu Ryeowook menangis sejadi jadinya dipelukan halmeoninya. Menangisi nasib kedua orangtuanya yang tragis. Menangisi nasibnya yang kini tak lagi memiliki umma dan appa.

Malam natal dengan goresan luka pertama yang didapat oleh Kim Ryeowook. Malam natal yang ternodai oleh abu hitam yang membubung tinggi dan api panas yang berkobar hebat hingga mencairkan salju disekitarnya. Malam natal yang paling disesalinya.

.

Christmas eve, 24 December 2000

Malam natal itu tak seindah malam natal sebelum tragedy pertama terjadi, tapi Ryeowook tetap bisa merayakannya dengan para hyungnya.

Malam itu adalah perayaan pertunangan Heechul dengan kekasihnya. Seorang desainer cantik bernama Jessica Jung. Di sebuah restoran mewah acara itu dilaksanakan.

Semuanya tampak berjalan begitu sempurna sampai saat itu tiba.

Sampai Ryeowook melihat mobil Heechul dan Jessica yang mengemudi di depan Kibum yang ditumpanginya tergelincir di jalanan yang licin hingga akhirnya menabrak mobil lain dan terguling beberapa kali.

Ryeowook dan Kibum segera melesat panik saat gerakan dari mobil Heechul sudah terhenti. Mencoba menyelamatkan sepasang kekasih yang berada di dalamnya.

Namun naas, tangan Heechul yang bersimbah darah telah terkulai lemas di genggaman Ryeowook sebelum ambulans sampai dirumah sakit. Begitupun dengan Jessica yang napas terakhirnya terhembus di ruang gawat darurat.

Dan natal kali ini Ryeowook kembali harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Saljunya telah ternodai oleh warna merah darah yang menetes. Segores luka kembali tercipta dihatinya.

.

Christmas eve, 24 December 2007

Tak ada lagi malam natal meriah seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Tak terdengar ucapan natal sama sekali malam itu.

Kibum sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota sementara Ryeowook sedang terdiam di ruang rawat VIP dimana halmeoni Kim sedang dirawat.

Penyakit komplikasinya sedang dalam tahap mengkhawatirkan. Penyakit jantung, paru paru basah, diabetes melitus, dan gagal ginjal membuat kondisi halmeoni Kim sangat buruk beberapa tahun belakangan hingga akhirnya dia dirawat semenjak dua bulan lalu.

Tapi bukannya menunjukan gejala yang mengarah kesembuhan, kondisi halmeoni Kim justru makin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Berbagai alat terpasang di tubuh rentanya.

Ryeowook memandang datar butiran salju yang turun dari jendela rumah sakit. Agak merapatkan jaketnya karena udara di musim dingin yang kian menurun suhunya mulai membuatnya merasakan kebas di jari jarinya

Malam itu... Entah sebuah keajaiban darimana saat halmeoni Kim memanggil Ryeowook dan memintanya untuk hadir disebelahnya. Wanita tua itu menolak saat Ryeowook akan memanggil Uisa untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Halmeoni Kim mengelus sayang tangan Ryeowook yang mengenggam tangannya. Mengucapkan kalimat putus putus bahwa dia bangga karena memiliki cucu seperti Ryeowook dan sedikit berpesan padanya.

Kini Ryeowook mengerti artinya...

Waktu halmeoni Kim sudah habis. Dia masih menyempatkan 'berpamitan' dahulu pada Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir malam itu.

Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Tak berkata kata saat melihat redupnya cahaya dari mata halmeoninya. Mengecup kening pucat itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan rapuh yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Memanggil Uisa dan suster untuk memberitahukan kematian halmeoni Kim.

Satu lagi jiwa yang pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook di malam natal. Satu lagi pukulan palu godam tepat di jantungnya. Menusuk hatinya dengan kepedihan dan kesakitan mendalam. Airmatanya membasahi pipinya walaupun bibirnya tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Tapi airmata yang jatuh itu sudah menggambarkan, betapa rapuhnya Kim Ryeowook malam itu. Betapa terlukanya dia melihat kepergian keluarganya untuk kesekian kalinya di malam natal.

.

Christmas eve, 24 December 2009

Ryeowook meremas kuat kuat surat yang berada di tangannya. Sedikit meliriknya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merobeknya secara brutal.

Surat itu... Sumber kepedihannya malam itu...

Surat dari namja yang paling dicintainya. Surat yang diharapkannya adalah kejutan untuk hadiah natalnya. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Surat itu dari Zhoumi kekasihnya. Namja china itu mengabarkan bahwa ia telah kembali ke kampung halamannya di china dan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Memang beberapa hari ini Zhoumi tak pernah bisa dihubungi, tapi Ryeowook tak menyangka kalau namja itu tega meninggalkannya hanya dengan sepucuk surat permintaan maaf. Tidak ada pelukan ataupun ciuman perpisahan. Tidak ada kata kata hangat untuk menenangkannya.

Hubungan mereka yang berjalan sudah lebih dari setahun hanya membuat luka lain bagi Ryeowook.

Tak berguna lagi janji untuk terus berada disampingnya. Tak lagi ia percayai akan ada seseorang yang mendekapnya kala ia merasa kedinginan. Tak lagi mau ia merasakan kehangatan sesaat kalau saja ia tahu akan begini akhirnya.

Ryeowook terpukul dengan kekecewaannya.

Malam itu menjadi saksi bisu saat Ryeowook terluka untuk kesekian kalinya di malam natal.

Membekukan hatinya secara tak sadar. Membuat sikapnya bahkan lebih dingin daripada es. Kesakitan yang diterimanya membuatnya tak lagi bisa tersenyum bebas dan lepas. Tak lagi bisa menikmati malam natal dengan penuh suka cita. Tak lagi bisa merasakan apa yang disebut orang lain sebagai kebahagiaan.

Malam itulah dia memutuskan, bahwa dia ingin lebih dingin dari apapun. Agar dia tak lagi bisa merasakan perihnya luka yang semakin banyak di hatinya. Tanpa jalan untuk menyembuhkannya.

.  
Gimana chap satunya ? Semoga readerdeul paham dengan apa yang saya maksud disini.  
So, review ne ?  
Ah ya gomawo buat yang sudah review di prolog :) ini saya lanjutkan karena permintaan kalian semua.  
Saran dan semangat anda sangat berguna bagi saya ^^  
Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

~ Snowy Wish ~

Author : R'Rin4869  
Genre : Hurt, Romance  
Pairing : YeWook  
Genre : T  
Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC  
Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.  
Tanganku menangkap sebutir salju yang baru saja turun pertama kalinya di musim dingin ini. Aku menatap senang saat butiran putih bersih itu mulai turun lebih banyak lagi dan memenuhi jalanan kecil di depan rumahku.

Lihat, salju benar benar cantik saat turun. Putih dan berkilau samar. Aku selalu menyukai saat saat seperti ini. Menantikan turunnya salju pertama di musim dingin.

Ah ya mungkin kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya.

Hai namaku Kim JongWoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung oleh orang orang dekatku. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi di sebuah club malam di pusat kota Seoul.

Dirumah kecil dan sederhana inilah aku tinggal bersama adik perempuanku Kim Yoona. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana orangtua kami, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menyebutkan sebuah alamat pemakaman umum di pinggir kota.

Ya... Kalian benar. Kami yatim piatu.

Orangtua kami sudah meninggal semenjak aku menginjak usia 16 tahun. Mereka adalah korban sebuah kecelakaan mobil beruntun yang terjadi pada malam tahun baru. Semenjak itu pula aku berusaha bekerja sendirian untuk menghidupi kehidupan kami berdua.

Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliahku sehingga aku masih bisa merasakan menjadi mahasiswa seperti orang lain seumurku. Sedangkan Yoona, dia cukup pandai dalam bidang akting sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah seni yang cukup terkenal.

Yah Tuhan sangat berbaik hati pada kami yang hanya tinggal kakak beradik tanpa orangtua ini. Aku mensyukuri setiap pemberian-Nya meskipun itu begitu kecil bagi orang lain.

Aku merapatkan syal yang kupakai agar tubuhku tidak terkena flu akibat suhu udara yang makin menurun. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku puas menikmati salju dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yoona ah !" panggilku.

"Ne oppa ?" Yoona segera menyahut dan menghampiriku di ruang depan.

"Sehabis ini oppa mau berangkat kerja, apa kau ada urusan diluar rumah ?"

Yoona menggeleng pelan. "Anhi, ah tapi aku harus berbelanja sedikit untuk keperluan dapur sebelum salju menumpuk di jalanan."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi terlalu malam ne ? Jangan lupakan juga mantel dan syalmu kalau mau keluar rumah." aku berpesan padanya.

"Ne oppa, arraseoyo." jawabnya.

Aku mendekatinya dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepalanya. "Oppa pergi kerja dulu. Jangan tunggu oppa seperti kemarin malam kalau kau tidak mau demam lagi. Jaljayo sayang."

Yoona nyengir. Dua malam lalu dia menungguku pulang sampai larut malam hingga akhirnya dia terkena demam tinggi dan membuatku sangat khawatir.

"Ne ne aku tidak akan menunggu oppa lagi. Hati hati di jalan oppa. Jaljayo." Yoona tersenyum cerah.

"Ne." aku berbalik dan keluar rumah setelah tersenyum lagi sekilas.

.

.  
Aku menelusuri jalan dari rumahku hingga halte bus terdekat. Menikmati pemandangan serba putih disekelilingku.

Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di tempat kerjaku.

Cukup ramai juga tampaknya malam ini. Mungkin karena cuaca dingin menjadikan banyak orang memilih untuk sedikit menghangatkan diri dengan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol. Yah atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman temannya sepulang jam kantor.

Setelah selesai berganti baju di ruang karyawan, aku naik ke atas panggung kecil yang menjadi tempatku biasa bernyanyi.  
Aku menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang paling sering diminta pengunjung akhir akhir ini.

Suaraku mengalun lembut dan tenang. Inilah sebabnya aku sangat berhati hati agar tidak terkena flu. Karena flu bisa membuat suaraku menjadi parau. Tahu sendirilah pekerjaanku kan sangat membutuhkan kondisi suara yang bagus. Tidak mungkin seorang penyanyi bersuara jelek, ehmm bukan berarti suaraku juga bagus sekali sih, tapi yah aku tidak mau mendapat protes aneh aneh dari pelanggan soal suaraku.

Untungnya sampai saat ini aku adalah salah satu penyanyi andalan di club ini. Lumayan banyak pujian yang kudapatkan karena suaraku.

Ekhem berhenti membahas hal ini. Aku jadi merasa malu karena melebih lebihkan diriku sendiri.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi aku menghampiri meja bartender tempat temanku, Cho Kyuhyun, bekerja dengan ketrampilannya mencampur berbagai jenis minuman.

"Hai hyung." dia menyapaku ramah.

Ya dia memang dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA walaupun telah bekerja sebagai bartender. Wajah tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan terutama tinggi badannya yang melebihiku, yang sangat membuatku jengkel karena ia sering mengejekku pendek, membuatnya terlihat 3-4 tahun lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

"Hai Kyu. Aku minta softdrink ya." pintaku padanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya mengambilkan sekaleng cola dan sebuah gelas untukku.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja tak mau minum minuman keras hyung. Pantas saja banyak orang yang mengira kalau kau lebih muda daripada aku." ejeknya.

Aku mendesah malas. "Itu memang faktor wajahmu saja yang tampak lebih tua daripada aku, Kyu. Aku kan awet muda. Dan satu lagi aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak menyukai minuman itu," elakku padanya.

"Yah terserahmu sajalah hyung. Eh aku tinggal ya ? Ada pelanggan cantik disebelah sana yang barusan mengedipkan matanya padaku."

Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hadapanku tanpa perlu kujawab. Ck anak satu itu. Dasar anak muda yang mudah sekali tergoda oleh wanita wanita genit itu.

Oh okelah aku juga masih muda. Umurku hanya terpaut 3 tahun dari Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada mereka walaupun tak jarang mereka menggodaku. Bertanya soal kenapa, yah akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu. Aku... Berbeda dari pria kebanyakan. Aku mencintai sesama jenis. Gay.

Ya aku tertarik pada sesama namja sepertiku. Entah kapan aku mulai menyadarinya. Tapi aku pernah berusaha menghilangkan 'keanehanku' ini dan sayangnya tidak berhasil. Kadang aku sangat menyesal pada kedua orangtuaku karena aku harus menjadi seperti ini. Sangat menyesal.

Aku menghela napas berat saat mengingatnya. Meminum colaku yang tinggal setengah gelas lalu menghabiskannya. Aku dulu selalu berpikir bisa mencintai seorang yeoja tapi ternyata tak pernah bisa. Aku pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa yeoja tapi rasanya hambar, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun dihatiku. Aku lebih terlihat bersikap peduli, bukan berupa kasih sayang seorang kekasih pada mereka.

"Hai oppa." seorang yeoja cantik duduk di kursi sebelahku. Sesama penyanyi di club ini, Tiffany.

"Hai Fany ah," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Oppa?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ? Penampilanmu yang barusan bagus. Suaramu indah sekali." aku memujinya.

Tiffany tampak tersipu. "Ghamsahamnida oppa. Penampilanmu juga bagus seperti biasanya. Beberapa pengunjung tak henti hentinya menoleh padamu daritadi."

"Aigo Fany, mereka hanya menoleh, apa hubungannya dengan penampilan oppa ?"

"Aish oppa, kau tampaknya tak pernah sadar kalau kau itu tampan. Pengunjung selalu menantikan penampilanmu yang perfect itu. Tampan dan bersuara merdu. Kau itu idola disini." Tiffany menyenggol tanganku. Aku tertawa.

"Jangan melebih lebihkan Fany, oppa hanya ingin tampil sebaik mungkin." elakku. Sebenarnya aku cukup senang dipuji seperti itu.

Tiffany ikut tertawa, memperlihatkan eye smile nya yang sangat cantik itu. Aku sejak dulu tak pernah heran kenapa banyak ajakan kencan untuknya. Dia sangat cantik. Bisa saja aku juga jatuh cinta padanya kalau aku bukan seorang gay.

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus menemui Yuri, jadi kutinggal ya, oppa ? Satu jam lagi kita akan menyanyikan lagu duet. See ya." Tiffany mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku mengangguk sesaat sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Melihat Tiffany yang berjalan menjauhiku diiringi beberapa godaan dari pelanggan club.

Brukk!

Aku menoleh terkejut ke kursi disampingku yang langsung diisi seorang namja setelah Tiffany pergi. Namja itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja bar. Tampaknya dia frustasi. Hal yang sudah biasa kulihat.

Tapi yang tidak biasa kulihat adalah wajahnya. Namja itu sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan wajah itu mampu membuatku agak menahan napas. Sungguh dia manis sekali.

Poni panjangnya menutupi dahinya. Tatapannya agak sendu dan menerawang. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini. Dia memainkan jarinya diatas meja bar.

Eh ya ampun kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan namja manis ini terus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum dia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Haaahhh..." aku menghela napas. Rasanya bosan juga disini. Tiffany, Yuri, ataupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku ngobrol.

Aku membuka ponselku. Mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Yoona. Aku selalu khawatir padanya. Dia memang sudah sukup dewasa sih tapi tetap saja dia sendirian saat aku bekerja, jadi aku selalu menanyakan kabarnya beberapa jam sekali.

Setelahnya aku menatap bosan ke sekeliling club ini. Sama saja. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya beberapa pelanggan genit yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ataupun menatapku penuh minat. Huh! Mereka pikir aku ini apa? Sekalipun mereka cantik aku tetap tidak akan tertarik.

.

.  
Ryeowook POV

Lelah. Haaahhh aku begitu merasa lelah. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku merasa seperti itu.

Aku muak sekali melihatnya. Oh oke ini terdengar keterlaluan bukan? Aku akui aku muak setiap kali di jalan, di kampus, dimanapun tempat ramai yang kudatangi selalu ada pembicaraan tentang natal.

Sakit. Hatiku semakin sakit saat mengingatnya.

Setiap moment malam natal yang dirasakan setiap orang begitu sempurna harus ternodai dengan segala macam kenangan buruk yang menimpaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak punya antusiasme natal. Justru semangatku menguap entah kemana setiap natal. Yah walaupun kuakui aku tidak pernah bersemangat setiap harinya, tapi saat natal hal itu jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Pedih sekali bukan?

Jika orang orang seumurku ditanya tentang apa yang keluarga kalian lakukan setiap malam natal, banyak yang akan menjawab jika orang tua mereka melewatkan waktu bersama mereka dan memberikan kejutan dengan kado natal. Tapi aku? Setiap ditanya seperti itu aku hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir rapat rapat sambil menjawab dalam hatiku. Yang dilakukan keluargaku ketika malam natal adalah pergi meninggalkanku satu persatu. Meninggalkan traumatik yang cukup membuatku menjadi seorang yang egois dan tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan orang lain.

"noreul saranghago bamse jiugo~ ape dugo dagasol su opgo~ nol mosijoso niga geuriwoso~ sumeul swineun-ge jugeumgata~ cham duryowojyo~"

Hem lantunan suara yang indah. Suara yang terasa tenang dan lembut itu menarik perhatianku. Aku menengok ke panggung club ini. Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang bernyanyi.

Namja itu... Pemilik suara barusan... Dia tampan. Aku mengakui dalam hati.

Yeoja disebelahnya melanjutkan nyanyian duet mereka.

"manil geudega ne harul bondamyon~ maeumi apa~ gogel ttolgulji molla~ myotbon-YE gyejol~ gochigo gochyoya~ seulpeun kkumeso jamkkelsu itnayo~ das irorireun opgetjyo~ bogosipo nunmul~ jitneun il~ gobi manajin ne gaseumeun~ dareun sarang mot hal got gata~ "

Bagus sekali suara mereka. Aku melirik sekilas lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap tidak peduli.

.

.  
~ sehebat apapun sebuah angin menerbangkan segala hal yang ada di dekatnya, nanti pun akan terhenti juga. Sehebat apapun hujan mengguyur permukaan bumi, kau perlu tau jika mentari datang hal itu akan berhenti. Mentari akan menyingkirkan awan yang menutupi kehangatan cahayanya ~

.

[ TBC ]

.

.

.

Gomawo untuk kalian yang masih mau mendukung Fic saya agar dilanjutkan. Ah iya mianhae jika kalian kurang puas jika chapter 1 kurang panjang. Saya sudah mengusahakan ini lebih panjang dibanding itu.

Balasan review :

Array' ryeowook always : ini sudah dilanjut :) gomawo reviewnya

Sukma : ini sudah dilanjutkan :) gomawo sudah mau review~

Raincluster : gomawo mau review ^^ ini sudah dilanjut dan diusahakan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya

Akira kou : gomawo mau review :) ne salam kenal juga kou - san (?) ^^

Nana Kim : ini sudah dilanjut :)

Shapire Blue : YWS juga ? :) ne ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terimakasih semangatnya~~

Yewook Turtle : saya juga ga tega kok buat yewook angst haha. Gomawo reviewnya :) ini diusahakan jadi lebih panjang. Untuk ff yang satu lagi saya sedang usahakan ^^ sabar dulu ya...

Dyna : silahkan menebak nanti sesuai berjalannya cerita ya ^^ gomawo reviewnya~

Fiewook : ini sudah dilanjut kok :)

ViiaRyeosom : aah ne gwenchana :) maaf ya silahkan baca lagi deh warningnya... Ini yaoi jadi wookie itu namja, bukan yeoja seperti yang kamu sebut ^^

: ditebaknya nanti aja ya chingu sesuai jalannya cerita :) gomawo mau review~~

AlwaysYewook : begitulah nasib wookie yang saya ceritakan disini :) tragis ya ? Gomawo reviewnya :) ini sudah dilanjut ya. Yesungnya udah ada kan disini~~

Yumiewooki : kalau soal lanjut saya ga bisa janjikan selalu cepat chingu :) tapi pasti saya lanjut~ gomawo mau review

Kyuwook shipper : aah gomawo ^^ semoga kamu juga suka sama chapter ini~ saya memang suka makna yang menyentuh

.

.  
Saya ga bisa jawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan jalan cerita kedepannya karena saya suka merahasiakan konflik cerita~~ tapi jika mau menanyakan hal yang kurang jelas dari fic ini saya bersedia menjawab ^^  
Nah minat untuk review chapter ini ? :) semangat dari kalian berharga banget loh buat saya lanjutin ff ini

See you~~


	4. Chapter 4

~ Snowy Wish ~

.

.

.

Author : R'Rin4869

Genre : Hurt, Romance  
Pairing : YeWook  
Genre : T

Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC  
Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

Aku baru saja kembali dari panggung ketika kudengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dan terbuat dari kaca. Aku menengok cepat dan mendapati namja mungil yang tadi ada disebelahku terlihat mabuk berat di meja bar. Kuhitung botol wine yang ada di dekatnya. 5 botol dan itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran sampai pagi.

Dia datang sendirian dan berakhir dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tak bisa memastikan nasibnya besok pagi jika aku meninggalkannya. Mengingat wajahnya cukup manis dan tubuhnya yang semungil yeoja dia adalah sasaran empuk untuk para ahjussi genit yang berusaha mendapatkan pemuas nafsu.

Pemandangan pelanggan club yang mabuk seperti ini sih bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Tapi jarang sekali ada namja semanis dia yang mabuk berat disini. Benar benar tak tahu bahaya.

Kulihat dari wajahnya mungkin dia baru berusia 19-20 tahunan. Untuk seumuran dia, paling masalahnya hanya soal pacar hingga dia berani mabuk begini. Aku mulai menerka nerka iseng.

"Dia kenalanmu hyung?" suara bass Kyuhyun cukup membuatku terkejut karena mataku terlalu lama memperhatikan namja itu.

"Anhi Kyu, tapi tadi kulihat dia datang dengan wajah frustasi." jawabku seadanya.

"Ck, kupikir kau mengenalnya hyung. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa membawanya pergi dalam keadaan mabuk berat begini." desah Kyuhyun.

Benar, bagaimana dia akan pulang nanti?

"Molla Kyu, bukannya dibelakang klub ada beberapa kamar?" aku berpikir cepat.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Ada memang, jika tak ada penghuninya. Hyung tahulah soal itu. Dan kalau hyung meninggalkannya sendirian di salah satu kamar itu kupastikan dia justru tak akan bisa pulang pagi nanti."

Yah benar juga. Lalu harus diapakan namja ini? Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya sungguh polos dalam keadaan tidur, eh anhi, mabuk begini.

"Temani sajalah hyung." usul Kyuhyun.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan maksud ucapannya. "Maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Ya! Maksudku kau temani saja dia di salah satu kamar itu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada jengkel.

Kupikir ide Kyuhyun bagus juga. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, memang tampaknya akulah yang harus menemani namja ini sampai dia terbangun. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih perhatian padanya.

"Haah baiklah Kyu, ayo bantu aku membawanya." ucapku.

Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun membawa namja bertubuh mungil itu ke sebuah kamar kosong dibelakang klub ini sekaligus meminta ijin pada Heenim hyung untuk meminjam kamar itu untuk sementara.

Heenim hyung mendelik galak padaku. "Yesung ah kau mau apa padanya di kamar itu?"

"Eh?" aku menatap Heenim hyung dengan bingung. "Yak hyung! Kau pikir aku akan berbuat mesum pada namja itu begitu?" kataku panik.

Yang benar saja, kenapa aku malah dicurigai begini. Niatku kan hanya ingin menolong namja itu.

"Anhi hyung. Yesung hyung justru khawatir namja itu akan mendapat bahaya jika dibiarkan sendirian dalam keadaan tidak sadar setelah mabuk berat." jelas Kyuhyun pada sepupunya itu. Hal yang menjadi alasan Kyuhun bisa bekerja sambilan di sebuah klub malam, karena pemilik klub malam ini adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Aku menatap wajah Heenim hyung datar. Memangnya terlihat ada keinginan mesum di wajahku pada namja yang baru saja kutemui malam ini? Aigoo.

.

.  
##Y#W##

Normal POV

"Enggh," Ryeowook mengerang pelan ketika mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal yang ditidurinya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Pandangannya pun belum bisa fokus sepenuhnya.

Tak menghiraukan rasa pusing di kepalanya, Ryeowook tetap bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

Tunggu! Ryeowook terkejut dengan pemikiran yang baru saja lewat di kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di ranjang sementara dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kerasnya meja bar yang menjadi alas kepalanya ketika ia mabuk semalam?!

Dia memang mabuk berat semalam tapi tidak berarti dia juga akan melupakan banyak hal setelah ia bangun.

Ryeowook membuka kedua caramelnya dengan cepat. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali agar cepat terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang datang dari jendela di ruangan sederhana itu.

Dengan agak tergesa ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang asing baginya. Mendapati seorang namja dengan rambut hitam lurus yang menutupi wajahnya sedang tertidur di sofa kecil di pojok ruangan.

Tampaknya Ryeowook mengenalinya, tapi ia agak sulit untuk mengingatnya dengan kondisi kepalanya yang masih berat seperti sekarang ini.

Namja itu menguap sesaat sebelum dia juga bangun dari tidurnya. Menggaruk pelan tengkuknya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Ryeowook yang begitu dingin.

Yesung -namja yang dimaksud Ryeowook- tersenyum canggung. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, sekedar basa basi untuk membuka obrolan.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Kalau kau bisa melihatnya sendiri untuk apa bertanya?"

Yesung cukup terkejut dengan nada ketus dalam suara Ryeowook saat berbicara dengannya. Terasa tidak pantas mengingat parasnya yang manis dan terlihat polos.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yesung menggantinya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih sesuai, berharap Ryeowook mau menjawab dengan lebih baik kali ini.

"Sangat buruk." jawab Ryeowook singkat. Jemarinya yang lentik masih memijat dahinya. Berusaha meredakan rasa pening yang masih saja mendera kepalanya. Salahnya sendiri juga yang nekat minum wine berbotol botol hingga akhirnya mabuk berat semalam.

Yesung mengerti arti dari gerakan Ryeowook. Wajar saja namja itu masih pusing, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya pelan, menatap sejenak caramel di mata Ryeowook yang memberi pertanyaan padanya sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Namja tampan itu membawa semangkuk bubur dan obat obatan untuk Ryeowook saat ia kembali ke kamar. Kini Ryeowook dapat mengenali Yesung sebagai penyanyi yang suaranya sempat mendapat sedikit pujian darinya semalam.

"Makanlah, lalu cepat minum obatnya sebelum kau bertambah pusing." ujar Yesung dengan nada agak memerintah.

Ryeowook melihat dengan agak pada sangsi bubur yang disodorkan padanya. Dia tak menyukainya, tapi namja di depannya sudah membawakannya, tak ada pilihan lain selain memakannya bukan?

Akhirnya dengan wajah berkerut tak suka, Ryeowook memakan bubur itu dalam diam. Yesung pun tampaknya tak ingin berbicara apapun saat Ryeowook sedang berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

Hari ini ia menginap di klub karena menemani namja manis di depannya yang mabuk semalaman. Untunglah dia sempat menelpon Yoona sebelum tertidur di sofa ruangan ini. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Yoona khawatir dirumah.

Akhirnya setelah suapan terakhir yang makin membuatnya mual, Ryeowook berhasil menghabiskan buburnya. Menerima dengan senang hati saat Yesung menyodorkan segelas air dan beberapa butir pil padanya.

"Namaku Kim JongWoon, tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung. Menatap teduh manik mata Ryeowook yang begitu membuatnya terpesona.

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook." jawab Ryeowook cepat. Dia cukup mengagumi wajah tampan Yesung, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tak suka jika harus banyak berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

Yesung mengangguk sesaat. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa hanya ada porche merah yang tersisa di parkiran klub ini. "Salah satu keturunan konglomerat Kim ne? Pantas saja." ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ryeowook menatap dingin pada Yesung. "Kau tidak menggeledah dompetku atau apapun kan?"

Yesung nyaris tertawa mendengar tuduhan itu keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mudah sekali mengenalimu jika aku melihat porche merah itu terparkir dengan begitu menyolok disana." ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Terlalu malas berkomentar apapun tentang hal itu. Perutnya masih terasa agak mual walaupun pusingnya sudah banyak berkurang.

"Berapa umurmu Ryeowook-sshi?" tanya Yesung, tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang semakin besar terhadap namja manis yang tampak dingin di depannya itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung heran. "Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?"

Tetap saja nada dingin dari suara Ryeowook tetap ada.

"Anhiya, hanya ingin tahu." jawab Yesung. "Dilihat dari usiamu tampaknya kau belum pantas minum minuman sebanyak yang kau minum semalam."

Ryeowook menatap dingin kedua obsidian Yesung. Caramel cantik itu nampak terlalu angkuh dalam penglihatan Yesung.

"Dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu bukan?" kata kata ketus kembali meluncur dari bibir kissable itu.

Yesung hanya menghela napas pelan. Tak disangkanya sulit sekali menghadapi sikap namja ini.

Namja tampan itu mendekati Ryeowook, sedikit membungkuk di depannya dan memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook. "Dengar, apapun yang kau pikirkan atau membuatmu frustasi semalam, lebih baik kau berpikir ulang saat kau ingin nekat meneguk 5 botol wine dan mabuk berat di tengah bar. Keselamatanmu bisa terancam walaupun kau tak menyadarinya."

Yesung menatap dalam manik caramel Ryeowook yang kini tak sedingin tadi. Ryeowook tampak tertegun dengan kata kata Yesung. Menatap balik obsidian itu, tampak sebuah perhatian yang begitu nyata untuknya disana.

"Lepaskan aku," Ryeowook segera sadar dan menjauhkan tangan Yesung yang ada di bahunya. Mualnya sudah tak terasa lagi sekarang.

Yesung menjauh dari Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang membereskan bajunya dan ingin segera bergegas pergi.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau berbaik hati untuk menemaniku ketika aku mabuk semalam." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada datar. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Ryeowook membungkuk formal sebelum akhirnya menuju ke pintu keluar ruangan itu. Terlihat ragu ragu sesaat.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook heran sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh namja mungil itu.

Dengan spontan dia menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. "Baiklah akan kutunjukkan jalan keluarnya." Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang terlihat agak malu, tapi namja itu tak menolak genggaman Yesung di tangannya.

Ada sebuah rasa senang tersendiri bagi Yesung saat ia bisa berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Ryeowook. Apakah itu berarti sesuatu yang baik?

Sementara Ryeowook merasakan kehangatan yang ganjil memenuhi hatinya saat Yesung menggenggam erat tangannya. Seolah namja itu takut Ryeowook tersesat disana.

.

.  
~~ Tahukah kau? Semua akan terasa indah jika kau menerima takdir yang ada dengan sikap yang baik. Menyambut takdir barumu dan memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik. Percayakan pada kalian berdua, kalau kalian yang akan membuat takdir itu menjadi begitu indah untuk dijalani ~~

.

.  
##Y#W##

.

Pagi sudah akan beranjak siang ketika jam kuliah pertama Yesung baru saja selesai. Beberapa halaman catatan rangkuman penjelasan tentang sejarah dimulainya musik modern terpampang di mejanya. Yesung segera membereskan semuanya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Awalnya Yesung ingin mengajak Donghae ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi waktu kosong sebelum jam kuliah selanjutnya. Tapi ternyata namja ikan itu malah ada janji dengan yeojachingunya Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya dengan malas Yesung melangkahkan kakinya asal sampai ia menuju halaman belakang kampus. Tak ada yang menarik sekali saat musim dingin seperti ini. Seluruh halaman belakang tertutup oleh salju putih. Pemandangan yang memang hampir selalu terlihat dimanapun kau pergi.

Tapi ada yang tak biasa saat Yesung kali ini menemukan seorang emmm... yeoja mungkin sedang duduk dengan manisnya di salah satu kursi taman. Mengenakan mantel krem pucat, tampak sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Rasa penasaran membuat Yesung mendekati sosok itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Membuatnya sadar jika perkiraannya barusan meleset. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Yesung datang. Dan bukan seorang yeoja seperti yang dipikirkan Yesung pada awalnya. Dia namja. Namja mungil bermata caramel cerah yang masih jelas diingatannya pernah ditungguinya semalaman.

Namja itu tampak jelas mengenali Yesung, tapi dia tak nampak terkejut sama sekali dengan kedatangan Yesung.

Kim Ryeowook. Jadi namja itu juga kuliah disini? Pikir Yesung. Tampak agak senang karena mengetahui hal itu.

"Annyeong." sapa Yesung ramah. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Ryeowook menengok malas. "Silahkan saja. Tak akan ada yang melarangmu."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Namja manis ini ternyata masih sama ketusnya seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Ia duduk disamping Ryeowook, diam diam memperhatikan namja manis itu.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini, Ryeowook-sshi?" tanya Yesung.

"Hanya ingin sendirian." jawab Ryeowook singkat. Namja itu kelewat cuek kali ini. Secara tak sadar membuat Yesung makin penasaran padanya.

"Kau kuliah disini juga?" Yesung bertanya lagi.

Ryeowook sebenarnya agak terganggu dengan Yesung yang bertanya terus menerus padanya. Hanya saja ia masih ingat betul bahwa Yesung bersedia menemaninya semalaman beberapa hari lalu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku jurusan managemen bisnis, semester tiga."

Yesung mengangguk angguk mengerti. Ryeowook tidak semuda yang ia kira, hanya terpaut setahun dari usianya.

"Dan kau?" Ryeowook bertanya balik. Menatap Yesung datar.

"Jurusan seni musik, semester lima." Yesung tersenyum. Ryeowook lagi lagi harus mengakui dalam hati betapa tampannya namja di depannya.

"Hemm, mengasikkan." komentar Ryeowook.

Kening Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Mengasikkan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Melanjutkan tulisannya. "Aku berharap bisa masuk jurusan seni musik."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. Menarik napas pelan sebelum menjawabnya. "Karena aku satu satunya yang harus melanjutkan perusahaan appa."

Yesung mengerti sekarang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Ryeowook adalah satu satunya penerus keluarga Kim yang akan menggantikan ayahnya. Keluarga konglomerat itu seringkali mengisi halaman koran karena kesuksesan tiap anggota keluarganya. Kim Kibum yang jenius hingga lulus S2 di usianya yang baru 24 tahun pun tak bisa melakukannya karena sudah terlanjur menjadi dokter. Hanya Ryeowook yang harus melanjutkannya.

Dengan perhatian Yesung mengelus rambut coklat Ryeowook. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." ujar Yesung ceria.

Ryeowook menatapnya ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Hanya semangat kecil, tapi kenapa terasa begitu besar untuknya sekarang?

"Hei, berapa lama kau duduk disini?" tanya Yesung tiba tiba. Memperhatikan bibir Ryeowook yang sudah agak memucat karena udara yang dingin.

Ryeowook mengingat ingat jam berapa ia mulai berada disini. "Sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam. Wae?"

Yesung melotot mendengarnya. Namja di depannya benar benar. Dua sampai tiga jam duduk di tengah musim dingin begini. Dia bisa terkena demam nantinya.

Ryeowook tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yesung sekarang ketika namja itu dengan tiba tiba memeluknya erat. Membuat wajahnya agak merona tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau sudah sepucat mayat tahu. Kau bisa sakit jika disini lebih lama lagi." omel Yesung. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. "Masih dinginkah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook yang belum mengerti sepenuhnya secara tak sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan Yesung yang kini melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikan syal itu pada Ryeowook.

Baru Ryeowook sadari kalau sekarang pipinya terasa panas.

"Lebih baik kau masuk sekarang. Carilah tempat sepi di dalam kampus, jangan diluar seperti ini." nasihat Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook memikirkan ucapan Yesung dan mulai membereskan barang barangnya. Berjalan santai melewati Yesung dan berjinjit sedikit saat jaraknya cukup dekat dengan namja itu.

"Gomawo." bisiknya tepat di telinga Yesung sebelum akhirnya dia benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sikapnya memang seperti es, dingin. Tapi efeknya sama seperti cahaya matahari. Menghangatkan sampai ke dalam tubuh. Seperti yang kini dirasakan oleh Yesung.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

.

Annyeong semuanya. Saya minta maaf jika updatenya lama. Banyak kegiatan lain yang menghalangi saya untuk mengetik ide ide yang sudah ada di kepala.

Mianhae ne?

Gomawo yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya :) saya menghargai review anda semua meskipun kadang tidak bisa saya balas.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Pendapat kalian saya tunggu di review :)

See ya~~


	5. Chapter 5

~ Snowy Wish ~

.

.

.

Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : T

Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

Musim dingin masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dingin dan membekukan. Kilauan titik-titik salju yang berjatuhan tampak indah, tapi tidak untuk namja manis ini. Ia mendengus melihat salju yang berjatuhan di jendela tepat disebelah tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Park seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan materinya, dan hal itu tidak sedikitpun membuat Ryeowook tertarik untuk menyimaknya. Bagaimana struktur managemen kantor yang baik? Peduli apa dia dengan semua itu?

Andai saja tidak ada kelas hari ini, ingin rasanya Ryeowook berdiam diri di kamarnya seperti biasa. Dia tak menyukai hawa musim dingin yang terus menerus menyapanya ketika harus bepergian keluar rumah.

Dan sialnya bagi Ryeowook hari ini, mobilnya rusak secara tiba-tiba tadi pagi. Mesinnya sama sekali tidak mau menyala dan itu membuat Ryeowook jengkel setengah mati. Sementara kuliah pertama yang harus dihadirinya diajar oleh dosen tergalak sekampusnya, mau tak mau dia segera melesat secepat mungkin ke halte bus terdekat.

Bisa ditebak jika dia hari ini harus pulang menggunakan bus juga. Malas sekali rasanya jika harus menelepon supirnya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi kan?

.

.

.

Ryeowook menelusuri jalanan menuju halte bus terdekat dari kampusnya dengan langkah santai. Sesekali memandang jengkel pada salju yang mengotori, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya, sepatunya.

"Hei, hei kau,"

Suara seoarang pria terdengar begitu dekat dengan tempat Ryeowook berdiri sekarang. Namja mungil itu menoleh, meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya yakin panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya, tapi melihat jalanan cukup sepi hal itu bukannya tak mungkin kan?

Manik caramel Ryeowook menangkap sosok yang beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu rupanya, inner Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum manis padanya dari atas sepeda motor putih yang dinaikinya sekarang. Ryeowook memandang namja itu agak aneh. Setngah ingin tertawa sebetulnya melihat Yesung bisa memakai helm. Bertanya dalam hati apakah helm itu bisa dilepas nantinya.

"Ya?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja." jawabnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berjalan kaki. Naiklah, biar kuantarkan saja sampai kerumahmu." ajak Yesung. Berharap Ryeowook mau menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bodoh untuk berjalan di udara sedingin ini. Aku naik bus di halte depan." Ryeowook mendengus.

"Tak apa bukan? Naik sajalah, biar aku yang akan mengantarkanmu." bujuk Yesung, agak memaksa juga sebenarnya.

"Jika kubilang aku tak mau?" Ryeowook kembali ke sikap dinginnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ayolah, Ryeowookie~ "

Ryeowook agak berjengit mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh Yesung. Namja di depannya ini benar-benar aneh.

Tapi toh akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah juga. "Baiklah, aku mau. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

Yesung bersorak dalam hati. Entahlah, dia merasa sangat senang ketika namja manis di depannya itu menerima ajakannya.

"Eh? Wae? Ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Ryeowook hanya mengulang kata-katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Oh baiklah, Wookie."

"Nama panggilan apa lagi itu?"

"Tentu saja nama panggilan untukmu, sudahlah sekarang kau mau naik atau tidak?"

Dengan tampang agak jengkel Ryeowook akhirnya naik ke motor Yesung.

"Dimana rumahmu, Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menyebutkan alamatnya dengan cepat dan Yesung langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang ke alamat yang disebutkan oleh Ryeowook.

Sebetulnya agak tak nyaman untuk Ryeowook karena dia tak terbiasa naik motor. Udara malam itu sangat dingin di Seoul, kesialan kedua bagi Ryeowook yang tak memakai baju lebih tebal hari itu.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Ghamsahamnida," Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan gigi yang agak bergemeletuk. Dinginnya cuaca membuatnya hampir mati beku jika saja motor itu berjalan lima menit lagi lebih lama.

Yesung memarkir motornya tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Kim yang super mewah.

"Cheonmaneyo. Eh, Wookie?"

"N-ne?"

"Kau, kedinginan?" Yesung memperhatikan tubuh kecil Ryeowook dengan seksama. Melihat samar dalam gelap jika tubuh itu tampak bergetar menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Hm, s-sedikit mungkin," jawab Ryeowook lirih.

"Aigo aku minta maaf," ujar Yesung panik.

"Gwenchn-"

Yesung menyergap tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Namja mungil itu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tak ditahan oleh tangan Yesung yang kini melingkar di bahu dan punggungnya.

Masih dengan rasa shock akibat 'lagi-lagi' dipeluk secara mendadak oleh Yesung, Ryeowook terdiam tanpa menolak pelukan itu. Dengan jujur ia mengakui dalam hatinya pelukan ini memang menghangatkannya. Sangat menghangatkannya.

"Mianhae, Wookie." ujar Yesung. Mengelus pelan punggung Ryeowook, memberikannya lebih banyak rasa hangat di tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa." akhirnya Ryeowook mendapatkan kembali suaranya setelah dua menit penuh terdiam.

"Hangat," gumam Ryeowook. Suara lirihnya tak dapat didengar oleh Yesung.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung.

"Mianhaeyo,"

"Ah, an-anhiyo. Gomawo, Yesung...hyung." Ryeowook memanggil nama Yesung dengan canggung. Seolah tak terbiasa memanggilnya.

"Aku pulang sekarang, selamat malam, Wookie." pamit Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum samar. "Selamat malam, Yesung hyung."

Yesung sudah akan mencapai motornya saat dia berbalik dengan tiba-tiba, menghampiri Ryeowook lagi yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook. Menyisakan rona kemerahan yang tak dilihat Yesung dalam gelapnya penerangan ditempat itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Wookie." Yesung menaiki motornya dan melambai pada Ryeowook. Menstarter motornya dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan Ryeowook.

"Sampai jumpa... Hyung." lirih Ryeowook dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

~ hei, tak tahukah kau betapa cepatnya sebuah perasaan bisa tumbuh di hatimu? Sama cepatnya dengan tenggelamnya matahari ataupun gugurnya bunga sakura~

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau." nada final dalam suara Ryeowook mengakhiri permohonan yang sedari tadi diajukan oleh namja di depannya.

Aura dingin yang dipancarkan Ryeowook membuat namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae itu mengkerut di tempatnya. Baiklah ini bukan hari keberuntungannya mungkin.

Koridor yang hampir lengang itu membuat Eunhyuk, panggilan dari Hyukjae berpikir dua kali untuk kembali memohon pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, Ryeowook ssi," pasrah Eunhyuk.

Astaga dia hanya meminta namja di depannya itu untuk menjadi pengganti pelatih piano di klub musik. Karena pelatih aslinya terkena kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa waktu lalu, Ryeowook diminta menggantikannya hanya selama beberapa kali pertemuan dan hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Padahal hampir seluruh kampus tahu namja mungil itu sangat berbakat untuk menjadi pianis. Reputasinya tak diragukan lagi untuk bidang itu, dan itulah sebabnya Eunhyuk meminta tolong padanya.

Salahkan teman-teman Eunhyuk yang seenak hatinya menyuruhnya memohon pada Ryeowook soal ini. Bukankah mereka tahu kalau Ryeowook adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah mereka kenal?

Namja mungil itu memang anti sosial dan jarang sekali bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat.

Eunhyuk serasa diuji kesabarannya sekaligus nyalinya ketika berhadapan dengan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Mianhae menganggumu, Ryeowook ssi." ujar Eunhyuk. Kemudian namja itu meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan langkah lesu.

Ryeowook menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kau menolak permintaannya?"

Suara bariton itu sontak saja mengejutkan Ryeowook. Dia agak terlonjak dan menatap kesal namja tampan yang baru saja mengejutkannya itu.

Yesung menatap balik Ryeowook dengan tampang tak berdosa. Menunggu jawaban namja manis itu. Entah sejak kapan Yesung berada di dekat Ryeowook sehingga ia bisa mendengar sedikit soal percakapan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah? Hei ayolah, bantu mereka sedikit."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau kau bisa kenapa tidak mau, Wookie?"

"Karena aku tidak peduli."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Keras kepala sekali namja didepannya ini.

"Tidak peduli?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun dan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri." jawab Ryeowook cepat. "Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?"

Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang masih saja berada di tempatnya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Hyung, Yesung hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung yang sedang melamun di depannya. Namja itu tampak jengkel karena Yesung tidak juga menoleh karena panggilannya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya kali ini. Membuat Yesung dengan cepat menoleh kesal padanya.

"Yak! Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Cho Kyuhyun!" omelnya.

"Kau tuli sih, Hyung. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali kali tapi tetap saja kau tidak mau menoleh," gerutu Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya. Membuat kepalan tangan Yesung gatal ingin menjitaknya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yesung tak sabar.

"Kau dicari Yuri tadi, malam ini kan giliranmu untuk berduet dengannya."

"Oh, iya aku baru ingat soal itu. Mana Yuri?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ya mana aku tahu. Tadi Tiffany yang bilang begitu padaku. Kau sih kebanyakan melamun, Hyung."

Yesung menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak usah tahu, Kyu."

"Yak! Hyung! Kau ini hampir tiap hari melamun seperti itu selama beberapa hari ini." ujar Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Jangan-jangan...kau melamunkan pacarmu, Hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Yesung mendelik kesal padanya. "Pacar yang mana yang kau maksud, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hemm, namja mungil yang mabuk beberapa hari lalu itu mungkin? Kau tampaknya cukup tertarik padanya, Hyung." goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung hampir saja tersedak ketika ia meminum minumannya. "Yak! Berhenti menggodaku, Kyuhyun!"

"Nah, benar kan dugaanku? Buktinya kau malu jika aku mengungkit soal namja itu, Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sok tahunya.

"Hei, dia bukan pacarku!" elak Yesung.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa, Kyu?"

"Kau... malam itu tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan namja itu kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah Yesung memerah. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya buru-buru. Bagaimana dia bisa berbuat macam-macam pada namja manis yang pingsan karena mabuk berat itu? Dia masih bisa berpikir waras untuk hal itu.

"Hey aku hanya bertanya, Hyung."

"Pwrtanyaanmu itu kurang ajar sekali, Kyu. Seolah-olah aku ini namja mesum sekali." gerutu Yesung, jengkel.

"Tapi wajahmu merah loh, Hyung." Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Ya lalu?" ketus Yesung.

"Anhiyo, aku hanya menduga, kau pasti ada apa-apanya dengan namja mungil itu." kekeh Kyuhyun. Sifat sok tahunya mulai lagi.

Yesung memijit keningnnya. Pusing dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti untuk menggodanya.

"Kyu, aku..."

"Tak perlu dikatakan, Hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti mau bilang kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta kan dengan namja itu?" potong Kyuhyun. Seringaian setan terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"YAK AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA CHO BABBO!" bentak Yesung frustasi. Wajahnya merah padam. Entah karena luapan emosi ataukah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai sasarannya barusan.

"Yah Hyung, setidaknya bisa kan kau tidak berteriak sedekat itu denganku!" protes Kyuhyun. Memegangi kedua telinganya yang terasa agak berdengung akibat teriakan Yesung barusan.

Hei, namja Art of Voice itu harusnya berteriak pada nada-nada tinggi lagu saja, jangan berteriak dalam jarak tidak aman dengan telinganya. Selain tidak baik untuk pendengaran, hal itu juga mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh barusan.

"Jadi? Tebakanku benar kan, Hyung?" tabya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Emm mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." aku Yesung akhirnya.

"Wah akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta juga, Hyung. Selamat!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria yang agak berlebihan menurut Yesung.

Dia bahkan belum resmi berpacaran atau apa, tapi bocah di depannya sudah mengucapkan kata selamat.

Yssung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, Kyu. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu kalau aku ingin memperhatikan namja itu lebih banyak dibanding yang lainnya. Dia sangat menarik perhatianku, entah kenapa." ujarnya jujur.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Sudah jelas itu karena kau mencintainya, Hyung."

"Benarkah?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang babbonya. Membuat namja iblis itu ingin sekali menjitak kepala Hyung nya yang ukurannya memang sudah melebihi normal itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada hatimu sendiri, Hyung." usul Kyuhyun.

"Yah mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Silahkan saja, Hyung."

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Brakkk!

Bola basket itu memantul setelah sebelumnya mengenai dengan tepat kepala seorang namja mungil yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sekitar lapangan basket itu.

Namja mungil itu tersuruk di tepatnya. Menabrak pagar di dekatnya karena kurangnya keseimbangan saat dirinya dengan tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh sebuah bola basket. Tangannya sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ryeowook, namja manis itu, meringis pelan. Mengibaskan tangannya yang berdarah.

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam segera melesat keluar lapangan. Menengok keadaan korban dari bolanya.

Yesung berjongkok disebelah Ryeowook. Merasa amat bersalah karena bola yang dilemparnya ternyata tak sengaja mengenai namja manis ini.

"Wookie? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Yesung. Buru-buru membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan mengambilkan tas nya.

"Sshh ini perih," umpat Ryeowook entah kepada siapa. Masih dengan mengibaskan tangannya yang berdarah, berharap darahnya bisa cepat berhenti untuk mengalir.

Yesung menangkap tangan Ryeowook. "Omo, kau berdarah, Wookie. Ayo, aku obati di ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa." bantah Ryeowook. Sejujurnya dia malas sekali bergerak karena kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing sekarang ini. Lemparan Yesung cukup kuat rupanya.

Yesung menyerah. Dia melihat Ryeowook masih agak terhuyung untuk berdiri, jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk memapah Ryeowook ke bangku terdekat yang ada di dekat situ.

"Mianhae, mianhae, Wookie." ujar Yesung.

"Sshhh, gwenchana." sahutnya malas.

Yesung merogoh sapu tangan dari kantungnya. Menyeka luka Ryeowook pelan-pelan, yang masih saja membuat Ryeowook meringis, lalu membalutnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yesung dengan seksama. Namja tampan itu sedang menatap tangannya yang terluka.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook agak kaget karena Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah tidak sakit."

Yesung menghela napas pelan, agak lega mendengarnya.

Wajah mereka masih berjarak beberapa sentimeter tanpa Yesung sadari.

"YAK HYUNG KAU HARUSNYA MENGAMNIL BOLA BASKET ITU KAN?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan tanpa perasaan mengejutkan keduanya.

Yesung menoleh ke lapangan basket. Memang benar sih seharusnya ia mengambil bola basket yang keluar lapangan akibat ulahnya itu, tapi bisa kan namja ikan bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak meneriakinya. Yesung menggerutu.

Ia mengambil bola basket yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. "Hm, tunggu aku sebentar." ujar Yesung. Kemudian namja itu kembali ke lapangan basket, memberikan bolanya kepada Donghae.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya acuh. Seakan tidak peduli.

Yesung secepat mungkin kembali menemui Ryeowook di tempat tadi, tapi sayang, namja mungil itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Aish namja itu, apa dia tak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan menunggu." ujar yesung pasrah. "Haah, Kim Ryeowook. . ."

"Kau. . . benar-benar membuatku tidak karuan,"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

~ Akan sangat disesali olehmu yang ingin menyingkir dari takdir dan cinta. Karena mau tak mau keduanya akan datang padamu, dan membuat hidupmu terasa. . . berbeda ~

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kini ia sudah tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. "Terlambat nyaris 15 menit. Bagus, salju sialan yang memblokir jalan itu benar-benar hal yang bagus untuk membuatku sial pagi ini." umpat Ryeowook.

Jam kuliahnya sudah dimulai semenjak sepuluh menit lalu, dan pagi ini adalah mata kuliah dengan dosen yang memiliki reputasi tergalak sepanjang yang pernah diketahui Ryeowook. Sementara dia harus rela memutar jauh demi menghindari jalan yang di blokir karena hujan salnu semalam. Betapa buruknya hari ini untuk Ryeowook.

Tok! Tok!

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu dan menunduk sopan. Jang seonsaengnim memandangnya galak, seakan mengintimidasi sosok Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya menghadapi pandangan mengerikan itu. "Mianhae, seonsaengnim, saya terlambat." ucap Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika terlambar di kelasku kan', Kim Ryeowook-ssi?" suara tegas Jang seonsaengnim membuat harapan Ryeowook runtuh seketika.

"N-ne, seonsaengnim."

"Aku tidak mentoleransi mahasiswa yang terlambat apalagi 15 menit setelah kuliahku dimulai, jika kau masih ingin mengikuti mata kuliahku, aku memintamu untuk membuat essai tertulis 10 lembar dari materi yang sudah kuberikan selama semester ini, Kim Ryeowook-ssi."

'Bagus, ini bagus sekali Kim Ryeowook' Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mengutuki nasibnya pagi ini.

"Arraseo, Seonsaengnim." ujarnya lesu.

"Dan essaimu kutunggu di kuliahku yang selanjutnya, sementara hari ini kau tidak kuizinkan mengikuti kuliahku, Kim Ryeowook." putus Jang seonsaengnim.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Antara frustasi, pasrah, dan kesal menjadi satu. "Baiklah, seonsaengnim. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan permisi."

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu, mengundang pandangan iba dari seisi kelas. Malang baginya yang harus menghadapi Jang seonsaengnim ketika terlambat atau lainnya.

Namja manis itu pasrah, dia bergegas ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan essai yang diminta oleh Jang seonsaengnim. Lebih baik mengerjakan essai itu secepat mungkin sebelum ia benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kuliah Jang seonsaengnim selama semester ini.

Perpustakaan benar-benar hening pagi ini. Wajar saja, siapa yang mau mengunjungi tempat penuh buku dan pengap itu sepagi ini? Tapi setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook sebelum ia mulai menelusuri rak-rak tinggi disana. Matanya menangkap sosok tegap yang sedang bersandar di sebuah rak sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Sejenak Ryeowook menatap sosok itu hingga akhirnya sepasang obsidian balik menatapnya. Yesung, sosok yang sedang diperhatikan Ryeowook, mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan caramel cerah milik Ryeowook.

"Annyeong, Wookie." sapa Yesung ramah. Ia memang cukup terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang ada disana.

"Annyeong," balas Ryeowook kaku.

Yesung mendekatinya. "Sedang apa disini sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Mengerjakan tugas." jawab Ryeowook cepat dan sangat singkat.

Yesung manggut-manggut. "Aku sedang menunggu jam kuliahku, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu, Wookie?" Yesung tersenyum cerah.

Sementara Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yesung menemaninya. "Terserah kau saja," katanya cuek.

Ryeowook berjalan menjauhi Yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat situ. Mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengikuti Ryeowook yang duduk disana. Memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Kau membuat essai, Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ijin masuk kelas, aku terlambat tadi."

"Untuk ijin masuk? Berapa banyak essai yang harus kau buat?"

"Ya, sepuluh lembar."

"Hah? Astaga itu banyak sekali."

"Hm."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak."

"Benar-benar tidak ada?" Yesung mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yesung terdiam. "Apa kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?"

"Belum,"

"Kenapa? Kau harusnya tidak melupakan sarapanmu, Wookie."

"Sudah kukatakan aku terlambat tadi. Tidak sempat."

"Ooh, kau mau kubelikan sesuatu untuk sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Hei nanti kau bisa terkena maag jika terlambat makan pagi, Wookie," Yesung mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, . . ."

Brak!

Ryeowook membanting bukunya dimeja. Menatap Yesung kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan menggangguku, Yesung-ssi?" desis Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Yesung terkejut sesaat dan kemudian menatap lembut Ryeowook. Tersenyum seolah mengerti. "Tidak, tidak ada." jawabnya jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengangguku?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Yesung berkata kalem. Tidak terpancing dengan nada ketus di suara Ryeowook. "Aku hanya merasa ingin memperhatikanmu. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu, Wookie."

Yesung tanpa sengaja melepaskan kata-kata itu. Ryeowook terdiam seketika. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan.

"Hah, cinta," Ryeowook berdecih. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Yesung-ssi?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasakannya saja, tapi kau benar-benar dingin, Wookie, membuatku penasaran," ujar Yesung, sungguh jujur.

"Aku memang dingin," tukas Ryeowook. "Kau sudah tahu tentang itu, kenapa masih menyukakiku?" Ia menatap sinis ke mata Yesung. Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk memberikannya jawaban.

Yesung terdiam di tempatnya. Balas memandang manik caramel yang terasa sungguh tak bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

[ T . B . C ]

O.o.O

.

.

.

Mian mian jika chapter ini lama banget updatenya. Saya udah memperingatkan loh kalau saya bakal lama updatenya.

Ini balasan reviewnya ya :)

Kim anna : gomawo sudah review :) ini dilanjut kok... Maaf yaa lama updatenya

Kim sooyeon : ini dilanjutkan eon~~ gonawo sudah review yaa :)

Nana Kim : Wookie dingin ya? Itu kan ada penyebabnya... Untuk moment sweet mereka ditunggu aja ne... Soalnya wookie kayaknya lama nih buat melelehnya ahahaha... Gomawo reviewnya :)

Evil Roommate : gomawo reviewnya :) ini dilanjut~

cloud prince : aduh review'anmu paling panjang loh chingu :) gomawo ne... Iyaa yesung memang sabar, selain itu dia juga ga terlalu mikirin sifat ketusnya wookie... Jinjja? Sudah sweetkah? Kkkk

RianaClouds : ini dilanjut chingu~ gomawo reviewnya

Yewook Turtle : aduh tapi sayang sekali tidur sekamar itu bukan dalam artian yang enak, justru ini malah ga enak kan? Ahahaha... Gomawo reviewnya~~

Kiki Craft : kalau soal jadian masih lama mungkin(?) :) gomawo reviewnya

EternalClouds2421 : iyaa mianhae kalau apdetnya sering lamaa~ ㅠㅠ gomawo mau review

ichigo song : lupa ceritanya? Duh gak apa apa kok, bisa dibaca lagi tuh hehe... Gomawo sudah review yaa

dheekenha : gomawo reviewnya... Iyaa ini sudah lanjut dan maaf menunggu lama hahaa :)

RyeoZha : semakin bagus? Ah gomawo chingu :) ne ini sudah dilanjut... Gomawo reviewnya

Kim Jongmi : iyalah eon pastinya belum selesai ㅠㅠ aku kan author baru... Gomawooooo~~ aku usahakan untuk itu~~ kritik dan sarannya ditunggu lagi ya eonnie ^^

Guest : gonawo sudah mau review~~ iyaa pasti dilanjut kok.. Ini sudah lanjut... Kalau mau review sertakan nickname yaa ^^ ga enak kan kalau aku panggil 'guest' hehee

.

.

Jujur aja keterlambatan saya ini juga dikarenakan galaunya mubank dan isu yesung appa yang mau wamil ㅠㅠ aduuh jadi curhat... Tapi serius itu mempengaruhi sekali mood saya buat mengetik ff... Mian ne reader, author memang kurang profesional(?)

Nah untuk masukan, kritik dan saran boleh ditaruh di kotak review setelah membaca... Bagi yang ingin saya melanjutkan fic ini juga review yaa~~

See you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

~ Snowy Wish ~

.

.

.

Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : T

Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya

Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

~ Dingin, apakah kau hanya merasakannya saat butiran putih tanpa dosa itu berjatuhan? Tapi kupikir tidak. . . . karena aku merasa, kau selalu dingin setiap saat. Apa kau mau mencoba membekukanku? ~

.

.

.

O.o.O

'Aku memang dingin'

Kata-kata itu masih bisa terngiang.

'Kau sudah tahu tentang itu, kenapa masih menyukaiku?'

Deg! Kenapa?

Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya? Kenapa namja itu harus mengatakannya? Kenapa ia harus menjawabnya? Dan kenapa. . . . kenapa sebuah kata cinta memerlukan alasan?

Kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan tak penting tentang hal itu? Hei, cinta tak perlu hal-hal seperti itu. Biarkan perasaan yang bicara dan menunjukkannya bukan?

Ia tersenyum, tetap tenang disana, menatap manik caramel yang seolah menusuknya dengan pancaran yang dingin, kesal, dan. . . kecewa? Benarkah ia melihat hal itu disana?

'Aku. . .'

"Oppa," suara seorang gadis manis mengejutkannya dari lamunannya.

Tubuhnya agak tersentak saat merasakan gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahunya dari belakang. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar, mengusap dengan sayang tangan gadis itu.

"Oppa, ini masih musim dingin. Aku tahu kau menyukai salju, tapi ini sudah malam," Yoona berbicara lagi, mengingatkan.

"Oppa tahu," Yesung tertawa pelan. Merasakan kekhawatiran adiknya itu.

"Aish, jangan tertawa!" protes Yoona. "Aku tak mau Oppa sampai sakit,"

Yesung tersenyum, menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, sekarang duduklah disamping, Oppa. Hanya sebentar, dan kemudian Oppa akan masuk oke?"

Yoona ragu-ragu sejenak tapi kemudian melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Oppa nya itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. Dan Yesung kemudian memeluknya dari samping, pandangan namja tampan itu masih tetap lurus ke depan. Membuat inner gadis cantik itu semakin yakin kalau Yesung sedang memikirkan suatu masalah.

Yoona balas memeluk Yesung. Memberi sedikit saja rasa tenang yang dibutuhkan oleh kakaknya itu, yang entah kenapa Yoona yakin kalau Yesung begitu memerlukan hal itu sekarang.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Oppa?" tanya Yoona, walau awalnya ia berniat diam tapi entah kenapa rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan hal itu hingga akhirnya membuatnya bertanya.

"Tidak," bohong Yesung.

Dahi Yoona mengerut, itu jelas bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Tapi gadis itu memilih mengalah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagus." ia tak bisa mengetahui apapun untuk sekarang ini.

"Disini dingin," ujar Yesung. Membelokkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang jelas-jelas tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

Yoona mendesah pelan, betapa babbonya Oppa nya ini. Sudah jelas memang dingin, kenapa harus dikatakan lagi. Lagipula bukannya ia tadi sudah menyuruh Yesung untuk masuk kedalam rumah?

Tapi alih-alih menampik omongan Yesung seperti yang diinginkannya, Yoona malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sudah lebih hangat?" tanyanya.

Yesung terkekeh, dia berbuat hal yang sama pada tubuh kurus sang adik. "Ya, gomawo,"

Yoona mengangguk pelan.

Mereka membiarkan beberapa menit hanya untuk saling terdiam. Berada di pikiran masing-masing. Suhu udara makin menurun karena hari yang semakin malam.

"Yoongie," panggil Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Ne?"

"Oppa mau bertanya sesuatu,"

"Hm, tanyakan saja,"

Yesung menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara. "A-apakah, jika Oppa akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang istimewa untuk Oppa kau akan menerimanya?"

Yoona spontan saja melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung. "Omo! Jadi Oppa mau minta restu untuk membawa kekasih Oppa?" tanya Yoona, menegaskan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Hei, hei, Oppa hanya bertanya. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau Oppa sudah mempunyai kekasih," sergah Yesung.

Yoona menyipitkan matanya, menatap Oppa nya dengan curiga. "Eumm jinjjayo?"

Yesung mengangguk lesu.

"Menurutku. . . tak masalah dengan hal itu. Aku justru berdoa agar Oppa cepat memdapatkan seseorang yang spesial agar aku cepat mempunyai seorang Eonnie," ujar Yoona, tersenyum manis.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Lihatlah adiknya itu? Bukankah Yoona masih terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan seorang Eonnie, karena Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa menyukai seorang yeoja.

Yoona berdehem, "Atau seorang Oppa lagi maksudku," gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi shock pada wajah Yesung.

"Yo-Yoona, apa yang kau bicarakan itu?" wajah Yesung agak memucat.

Yoona menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung dengan santai. "Oke aku mengaku sekarang, aku tahu hal itu," ujarnya.

"Hal itu apa?" potong Yesung panik.

"Emm yah Oppa tahu, kenyataan bahwa Oppa, errr, tidak bisa mencintai seorang yeoja," ucap gadis cantik itu malu-malu. Ia tak akan berani menggunakan kata seperti 'Gay' atau 'Homoseksual' kan pada Oppanya?

Yesung melongo. Menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan darimana-kau-mengetahui-hal-itu?

"Oppa! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Yoona merengek. "Akan kuceritakan kok, sungguh,"

"Ceritakan!" pinta Yesung tak sabar.

Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam tanpa suara 'kenapa aku harus kelepasan kalau aku mengetahui hal itu sekarang sih?'

"Begini," Yoona menarik napas. Udara dingin memenuhi paru-parunya. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu Tiffany eonnie pernah berkata padaku kalau Oppa memutuskan temannya, Yuri Eonnie. Dan aku bertanya ada apa dengan hubungan kalian saat itu sampai akhirnya putus," ujar Yoona.

Yesung mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Yoona mulai melanjutkan. "Tiffany Eonnie berkata, tidak pernah ada masalah apapun dengan hubungan Oppa. Tapi Tiffany Eonnie bilang, Oppa. . . . Oppa seperti tidak berminat pada yeoja. Ia memperhatikan sikap Oppa saat digoda oleh yeoja di klub, dan berkata seperti itu." Yoona menarik napasnya sejenak, mengingat-ingat lagi percakapannya dengan Tiffany beberapa bulan lalu.

"Awalnya tidak ada yang menyimpulkan kalau Oppa, ehm, yah benar-benar tidak menyukai yeoja. Sampai akhirnya Tiffany eonnie berkata padaku, kalau Oppa pernah memperhatikan seorang namja manis dan itu tampak sangat berbeda saat Oppa memperhatikan Yuri eonni atau yeoja lainnya. Awalnya aku kaget, tentu saja," ceritanya. "Tapi aku berpikir, tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Karena aku yakin, Oppa bisa memilih, siapapun itu, namja atau yeoja yang akhirnya benar-benar Oppa cintai, pastilah Oppa tahu kalau dialah yang terbaik untuk Oppa."

Yesung masih menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan setelah Yoona menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk Yoona erat.

"Yaak!" suara cempreng Yoona terdengar.

Yesung tak peduli, suatu kelegaan yang luar biasa memenuhi hatinya saat ini. "Ternyata Yoongie kecil Oppa sekarang sudah dewasa, eoh?"

Yoona memukul dada Yesung pelan. "Yak! Aku sudah berusia 20 tahun Oppa! Memang sudah bukan lagi anak kecil."

Yesung tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Gomawo, Yoongie," ucapnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengerti keadaan Oppa ini,"

Yoona tersenyum tulus, membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Aku akan selalu mengerti dan mendukung apa yang Oppa lakukan, jadi jangan ragu, Oppa!"

Yesung mengelus kepala adik manisnya. Bukankah ia bisa sangat bersyukur sekarang ini? Hidupnya memang tak seindah orang lain, tapi lihatlah. Ia memiliki adik yang selalu menerimanya, mereka saling menyayangi. Walaupun tanpa orangtua disamping mereka, Yesung bisa membesarkan Yoona dengan baik hingga sekarang.

Hanya dengan hal sesederhana ini, hidupmu akan terasa banyak diisi oleh kebahagiaan bukan?

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

'Aku mungkin hanya namja biasa yang mencintaimu'

Suara itu terasa masih sangat jelas.

'Tapi aku mempunyai sebuah harapan untukmu, jika saja hatimu bisa meleleh seiring dengan berjalannya musim seperti salju'

Ia berdecih pelan. Tahu apa dia? Salju? Tak tahukah dia begitu bencinya dengan hal itu?

'Dan ya, aku disini hanya karena aku menginginkannya, hanya itu'

Keinginan yang bodoh. Ia tak habis pikir.

Namja itu terlalu naif, pikirnya. Dia pikir dia mengenalku dengan baik? Dia pikir aku akan langsung berkata 'Aku juga mencintaimu' seperti orang lainnya?

Ckk ini bukan drama bodoh. Ia tak akan mau menerimanya ataupun siapapun lagi. Ia sudah cukup tersakiti. Hatinya sudah cukup penuh dengan luka yang perihnya tak tertahankan, jadi ia tak berminat untuk menambahnya lagi. Cinta? Hanya satu dari sejuta orang yang berbicara tentang hal itu dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cinta hingga akhir hidupnya. Dan jika ia berada ditengah-tengah kemungkinan kecil itu, sungguh ia tak mau lagi.

Lebih baik ia tak perlu mengenal cinta jika akhirnya ia harus menangis dan mendapatkan luka baru lagi. Luka di hatinya bukan trofi yang harus dikumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya. Semakin banyak, ia akan semakin hancur karena itu.

"Ryeowook," seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. 'Kibum hyung, ada apa ia pulang?' pikirnya.

Kakak laki-laki Ryeowook sekaligus keluarganya satu-satunya itu jarang sekali pulang kerumah ini. Ia selalu memilih untuk tidur di apartemennya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat kerja dokter muda itu.

Kibum adalah seorang jenius. Ia sanggup menamatkan kuliah kedokterannya disaat usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun. Dia salah satu calon peraih penghargaan nobel di bidang kimia saat usianya baru saja 13 tahun. Anak kedua keluarga Kim ini tak berminat meneruskan perusahaan karena dulu mereka masih memiliki Kim Heechul sebagai anak pertama, jadi ia lebih memilih mengikuti minatnya menjadi seorang dokter.

Kibum masih berpakaian rapi, sepertinya ini masih jam makan siangnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Ryeowook datar.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kibum. Orang ini memang tak suka banyak basa basi dan lebih suka to the point terhadap maksud dan tujuannya.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Hanya inikah yang perlu kakaknya ketahui tentang dirinya? Tidak ada pertanyaan seperti seorang keluarga yang peduli pada anggota keluarga lainnya?

"Baik," jawab Ryeowook.

Kibum mengangguk. Memperhatikan buku-buku Ryeowook yang berserakan di tempat tidur adiknya. Tampaknya Ryeowook sedang berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Kau tak punya kesulitan apapun?" Kibum bertanya lagi.

"Beberapa, tapi tak ada masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya." jawab Ryeowook cepat. Ia sudah bosan menanggapi pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja.

"Hem baguslah, aku harus segera kembali, hanya menyempatkan diri datang kesini untuk melihat keadaan,"

Ryeowook ingin tertawa sekarang ini. Melihat keadaan? Apakah ia salah satu pasien Kibum? Hei seorang pasien pasti akan jauh lebih diperhatikan oleh kakaknya itu dibanding ia yang notabenenya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu," ini jawaban yang sudah jutaan kali keluar dari bibirnya saat Kibum berkunjung kerumah. Berpura-pura seakan ia memaklumi semuanya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, dan makanlah yang teratur," pesan Kibum sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup.

Tes!

Dan akhirnya, tanpa bisa dicegah lagi setitik airmata lolos dari caramel itu.

"Haaaaah, bodoh! Lupakan saja, aku tak peduli," Ryeowook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghapus kasar airmatanya dan kembali tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Mengalihkan pikirannya sejauh mungkin.

Bukankah ia terlihat rapuh? Ah ahni, bahkan amat sangat rapuh?

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tak berperikemanusiaan Lee Donghae," desis Yesung, ia ingin sekali melempar kepala namja tampan itu dengan benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Donghae memasang wajah memelas. Mengedipkan kedua matanya, memohon pada Yesung.

"Tidak!" sahut Yesung ketus.

Keduanya melanjutkan jalannya di koridor yang sudah sepi itu. Hari sudah cukup malam, sudah jarang ada mahasiswa yang berada dikampus.

Yesung masih dongkol pada namja disampingnya itu.

Baiklah mari kita flashback sedikit untuk mengetahui bagaimana cerita lengkapnya.

Dimulai dari seorang namja tampan yang dijuluki ikan ini, Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya setengah jam yang lalu, kemudian ia ke kantin, dan berniat pulang setelah mengisi perutnya. Tapi ternyata Donghae tak mendapati kunci mobilnya dimanapun! Dan ia baru ingat kalau kunci mobilnya ditaruhnya di loker kelasnya. Demi apapun juga Yesung benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Donghae karena setelah itu namja itu malah meneleponnya, mengatakan ia dalam keadaan darurat, yang membuat Yesung tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyusulnya ke kampus tanpa mengenakan mantelnya. Bahkan ia sempat berdoa semoga Donghae masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tahu apa yang dikatakan Donghae saat Yesung sampai di kampus?

"Tolonglah Hyung, sungguh aku tak berani ke lantai empat sendirian saja malam-malam begini. Tempat itu sepi sekali." Donghae memohon lagi. Mencoba meluluhkan hati namja itu.

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata Donghae pada Yesung.

Membuat Yesung ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat!

Namja ikan itu memanggilnya hanya karena takut untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya sendiri yang tertinggal di lantai empat kampus yang sudah sepi ini!

Walaupun Yesung mau menemaninya, namja itu tetap saja menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'namja ikan sialan' dan 'betapa pengecutnya dia, astaga' sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Tabahlah dengan cobaanmu malam ini, Kim JongWoon!

Sekarang mereka telah berada tepat didepan kelas Donghae. Yesung tak ingin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hyung~"

"Tidak!" ucap Yesung tegas. Memandang sadis pada Donghae. "Masuk sendiri, cari kunci mobilmu. Aku menunggu disini."

Donghae membuat wajahnya terlihat semenderita mungkin. Ia benar-benar takut rupanya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalah juga, bagaimanapun Yesung sudah mengantarkannya sampai sini, padahal Yesung bisa saja langsung pulang ketika mendengar penjelasannya.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae memasuki ruang kelasnya. Meencari saklar lampu terlebih dahulu dengan meraba-raba dinding.

Diluar, Yesung menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menciptakan friksi antara kulitnya yang akan menghasilkan sedikit rasa hangat. Ia merasa kedinginan, jelas saja, ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis dibalik sweaternya. Harusnya ia sedang berada dirumah kecilnya yang hangat dengan segelas teh atau kopi buatan Yoona, tapi sekarang ia malah berada disini, ditempat yang dingin, menunggui Donghae. . . .

Brak! Brugh!

"Aww!"

"Akh!"

Dan selanjutnya adalah terdengarnya dua pekikan kesakitan.

Yesung merasa pusing sekarang, apalagi ini? Tubuhnya agak terhuyung dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Jeosonghaeyo," sebuah suara, yang sangat dikenalnya, terdengar secara jelas.

Apa kali ini Yesung melamun lagi sampai ia merasa mendengar suara Ryeowook?

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," sosok itu bangun, dan mencoba meraih tangan Yesung ditengah penerangan yang minim.

Kali ini Yesung merasa ia tak salah lagi, sosok berpostur mungil didepannya memang benar-benar seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie?" panggil Yesung.

"Eh? Oh ternyata kau," Ryeowook berkata dengan nada malas, baru sadar jika orang yang di depannya itu adalah Yesung. Ia beralih mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan akibat ia menabrak Yesung barusan.

"Ah, aku minta maaf," Yesung buru-buru menunduk, membantu Ryeowook.

"Tak masalah, ini karena aku yang tak melihat jalan," sahut Ryeowook. "Eh?" dahi Ryeowook mengerut. Ia merasa memegang sesuatu yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Wookie?"

"Ya?"

"Mianhae, tanganku,"

Ryeowook tersentak. Hah, harusnya dia sadar apa yang sedang dipegangnya itu terasa seperti kulit manusia! Kenapa otaknya lamban sekali dalam menyadarinya.

Ia melepaskan tangan Yesung dengan cepat. "Aku tidak sadar, mian,"

Sementara itu, Yesung tersenyum dalam gelap.

"Gwenchana,"

"Tampaknya dimanapun aku, kau selalu berusaha membantuku, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook, tanpa ada maksud menyindir sama sekali. Walaupun nadanya tetap datar seperti biasanya, Yesung mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa namja itu masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Mungkin memang sudah tugasku untuk membantumu?" ujarnya asal.

Ryeowook berdiri, mengenggam erat buku-bukunya yang sudah kembali lagi ke tangannya. "Hm kalau begitu gomawo,"

Yesung mengikuti gerakan namja itu.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Secara tiba-tiba ia melepaskan syal yang sedang dipakainya dengan agak kesusahan karena tangannya dipenuhi oleh buku, dan langsung melilitkannya dengan cepat di leher Yesung. Membuat namja itu tersentak kaget.

"Itu syalnya, kukembalikan, gomawo untuk waktu itu," ujarnya pelan.

Tapi itu saja cukup untuk membuat Yesung tersadar. Walaupun begitu, Yesung tetap tersenyum. "Cheonma,"

"Sudah malam, aku baru saja dari kantor staf di lantai ini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa hal, jadi lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Annyeong, Hyung,"

Baru saja Yesung ingin bertanya sedang apa namja manis itu disini, tapi Ryeowook malah sudah berbicara lebih dahulu. Ini keajaiban! Karena si dingin Kim Ryeowook mau berbicara sepanjang itu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa ditanya atau dipaksa untuk menjelaskan.

Yesung tersenyum simpul, ia harus sedikit berterima kasih kepada Donghae yang sudah membawanya kesini malam ini. "Annyeong Ryeowookie, berhati-hatilah."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

Hanya keberuntungan kecil malam ini, tapi itu membuat Yesung tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum bahagia.

"Hyung!" Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung. Memperhatikan ada hal yang aneh pada namja bersuara indah itu. "Kau sedang melihat apa, Hyung?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Yesung enteng.

Sejak kapan Yesung Hyung menjadi seriang ini? Pikir Donghae heran.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap koridor itu terus?" Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Hyung. . . Kau habis bertemu h-hantu ya?"

Yesung mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja tidak,"

Mungkinkah Yesung Hyung habis kerasukan? Kenapa dia menjadi berbeda begini? Donghae bergidik ngeri. Padahal jelas-jelas masih diingatnya kalau Yesung tadi marah padanya, kenapa sekarang justru biasa saja?

"Ah sudahlah, Hae. Kau sudah menemukan kunci mobilmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah, Hyung," jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aayo pulang, kau harus memgantarkanku," Yesung merangkul Donghae dengan riang. Seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Dan kini Donghae sibuk dengan hipotesanya tentang apa yang menyebabkan perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat pada Yesung.

Yah, selamat berpikir Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

'Kau bilang kau tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain kecuali dirimu sendiri Kim Ryeowook?'

Yesung tersenyum, melihat syal yang semalam diberikan oleh Ryeowook padanya.

Awalnya ia percaya kalau itu memang syal miliknya, tapi kemudian ia sadar ketika sampai dirumah, jika itu bukanlah syal yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook. Itu syal milik Ryeowook, karena Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas rajutan huruf 'R' di tepinya.

Hmm, mungkin hanya sebuah kepedulian yang sangat kecil, tapi kenapa, rasanya adasuatu gelombang rasa senang yang menerpa Yesung saat itu.

Apa saljunya mulai mencair walaupun perlahan?

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Tidak ada lagi wine!" Yesung mengambil gelas berisi wine yang berada di tangan namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook menatap datar sepasang obsidian yang sekarang serasa mengancamnya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku,"

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Ayolah, dia memang tak berhak melarang, tapi ia juga tak mau mengambil resiko jika Ryeowook akan kehilangan kesadarannya lagi seperti waktu itu.

Hari ini entah didasari oleh apa, karena Ryeowook sendiri tak tahu, ia datang ke klub tempat Yesung bekerja. Dan tentu saja Yesung cepat mengenali keberadaannya disini karena sejak tadi ia memesan wine terus menerus.

Entah gelas keberapa yang baru saja Yesung ambil dari tangannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Kepalanya memang sudah terasa agak berat sekarang ini dan wajahnya memerah. Efek terlalu banyak meneguk minuman beralkohol.

Tapi dengan keras kepala ia berusaha merebut kembali gelas itu dari tangan Yesung, membuat tubuhnya oleng ke arah namja itu.

"Ryeowook!" dengan sigap Yesung menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Hik! Kem-kembalikan. . . minumanku. Hik," ujar Ryeowook, ia sudah berusaha bernada segalak mungkin, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah suara permintaan seperti anak kecil.

Yesung berdecak. Kenapa namja mungil ini tak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya?

"Yesung ah," panggil sebuah suara, diikuti langkah-langkah cepat dari sepasang kaki yang menghampiri Yesung.

"Ne, Heenim hyung?" Yesung mendongak. Melihat wajah majikannya sekaligus orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Heenim, menatap curiga pada manik obsidian Yesung.

"Menolongnya, memang apa lagi?" jawab Yesung seadanya.

Heenim memperhatikan namja yang sekarang hampir berada di pelukan Yesung -karena ia menahan tubuh Ryeowook dengan kuat sehingga jadi menempel pada tubuhnya- dengan seksama, kemudian Heenim mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah ini namja yang waktu itu juga pernah ditolong olehmu?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ya, dia namja yang sama,"

Heenim mengulum senyumannya. "Kau. . . begitu peduli padanya, eh?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, melirik Ryeowook yang tampaknya sudah makin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tentu," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Heenim mengelus dagunya bingung, melihat keadaan Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Tak ada kamar kosong untuk hari ini," ujarnya. "Kau bisa mengantarkannya pulang?"

"Mwo?" mata Yesung membulat. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya, agak bodoh sebenarnya.

Heenim menjitak gemas kepala dongsaengnya itu. "Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sangat peduli padanya, heh? Kalau begitu tak masalah kan' kalau kau hanya kusuruh mengantarkannya pulang?"

Yesung mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Heenim.

Ryeowook kini sibuk menggapai bahu Yesung dengan tangannya untuk digunakan sebagai tumpuan. Ia ingin beranjak dari pelukan namja itu yang membuatnya risih. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya hilang walaupun kepalanya sudah terasa berputar-putar.

Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook menabrak tubuh Heenim yang berada disampingnya. Reflek, Heenim menyangga tubuh Ryeowook, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yesung barusan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa menghdapi orang-orang yang mabuk di klubnya seperti ini, jadi ia tak merasa aneh sedikitpun melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

Kecuali reaksi yang diberikan Ryeowook saat dengan samar namja itu melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ditabraknya barusan. . .

"He-Heechul Hyung," suara Ryeowook bergetar hebat.

Menimbulkan pandangan penuh tanya dari kedua orang namja didekatnya. Yesung dan Heenim.

"Heechul Hyung!"

Dan tanpa diduga oleh mereka, Ryeowook menerjang tubuh Heenim. Membuat namja itu agak terkejut saat dirasanya Ryeowook memeluknya begitu erat. Menyalurkan entah perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook saat ini.

Ryeowook menangis. Itu yang mengejutkan bagi Yesung.

Namja yang selalu terlihat dingin didepannya itu kini menitikkan airmata. Membasahi pipi tirusnya dengan liquid bening yang terus mengalir.

"Bogoshipeo, Hyung,"

Bisikan samar suara Ryeowook itu masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Heenim.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Dia adalah kakak pertama dari tuan muda Ryeowook," jelas salah seorang pelayan dirumah itu.

Yesung kini sedang berada dirumah megah milik Ryeowook. Namja yang baru saja diantarkannya ke kamar tidurnya itu ternyata terlelap dengan keadaan masih memeluk Heenim di klub. Akhirnya dengan agak repot mereka berhasil memasukkan Ryeowook ke mobilnya, yang selanjutnya berusaha dikemudikan oleh Yesung ke alamat yang ada di kartu identitas Ryeowook yang mereka temukan di saku celana namja itu beserta kunci mobilnya.

Saat Yesung sudah keluar dari kamar namja berwajah manis itu, ia terkejut dengan salah satu foto keluarga di dinding rumah. Karena dengan anehnya, di foto itu terdapat seorang namja berwajah tampan, yang sangat mirip dengan Heenim.

"Kakak pertama Ryeowook?" ulang Yesung dengan nada terkejutnya.

Pelayan muda itu mengangguk kalem.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang ini? Kulihat rumah ini sepi sekali," tanya Yesung.

"Tuan muda Heechul sudah meninggal." seorang pelayan yang lebih tua menghampiri mereka. Ia menatap si pelayan yang lebih muda, yang kini menunduk takut karena ia sudah lancang berbicara tentang keluarga ini kepada seorang yang masih asing.

Yesung terkesiap. Memandang tak percaya pada foto itu. "Ia sudah meninggal? Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu, tepat di malam natal,"

Yesung terkejut lagi. Itu sudah begitu lama rupanya. "Dia, mirip dengan seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengan Ryeowook," ujar Yesung pelan.

Pelayan itu agak tersentak saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Apakah dia bersikap buruk pada tuan muda Ryeowook sehingga tuan muda mabuk-mabukan seperti itu?"

Yesung buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Ryeowook bertemu dengannya saat ia sudah mabuk berat." jelasnya. "Dan Ryeowook menyebut nama kakaknya ini sambil menangis memeluk orang itu."

Sang pelayan tua menatap sendu pada foto Heechul. "Tuan muda Ryeowook pasti sangat merindukan tuan muda Heechul." katanya. "Ia sudah kehilangan kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu."

Yesung menatap pelayan itu. "Seluruh keluarganya?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Semuanya telah pergi, meninggalkan tuan muda Ryeowook setiap malam natal tiba. Seolah itu hadiah terburuk yang pernah diberikan santa padanya."

Entah kenapa hati Yesung terasa sakit. Membayangkan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang harus menanggung betapa perihnya hidup tanpa keluarga. Ditinggalkan sendirian. Harus bersikap seolah dia tegar terhadap apa yang menimpanya, padahal dia hanya seorang namja biasa yang harus merasakan sakitnya.

Dan pada malam natal katanya? Pada saat semua orang seharusnya bersuka cita merayakan malam kudus bersama keluarganya, Ryeowook malah ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Setidaknya, orang tua Yesung meninggal saat ia sudah beranjak dewasa. Yesung sudah mengerti bagaimana ia harus bersikap sebagai seorang kakak yang baik untuk Yoona dan mulai belajar hidup mandiri berdua dengan adiknya itu. Tidak seperti seorang Ryeowook kecil yang dilimpahi banyak harta tapi minim akan kehangatan dan kasih sayang sedari kecil.

"Dia begitu keras kepala untuk menjadikan dirinya kuat. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya." ujar pelayan itu lagi. "Tuan muda Ryeowook, sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang paling lembut dan sensitif dibanding semua saudaranya." pelayan itu mulai mengenang masa lalu Ryeowook yang bisa diingatnya.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

"H-Hyung," Ryeowook menghambur memeluk Kibum yang saat itu baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya.

"Wae?" Kibum menatap datar pada adiknya itu.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu hanya menangis.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Ia memegang pipi Kibim dengan lembut. Menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Nan gwenchana, Ryeowook ah," sahut Kibum.

"I-ini tidak sakit?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Mengelus pelan luka lebam yang ada di pipi Kibum.

"Akh!" Kibum meringis. Memyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook. "Tentu saja sakit, dongsaeng." ia masih mencoba tertawa walaupun sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Hari ini ia dipukuli oleh beberapa temannya setelah bersikap sok tahu dan melaporkan kelakuan bodoh teman-temannya yang merokok di gudang sekolah kepada kepala sekolah. Akibatnya wajah tampannya menjadi bahan percobaan anak-anak berandalan itu untuk dipukuli sepuasnya. Untunglah Kibum bukan anak yang cengeng dan bermental lemah, jadi ia tetap berusaha tak ada apapun yang terjadi walau jelas-jelas wajahnya kini sudah dipenuhi lebam dan percikan darahnya sendiri.

"Hueeee, Hyung bohong," Ryeowook kecil masih saja menangis. Membuat Kibum bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ryeowook ah, berhentilah menangis, kau membuat kepala Hyung makin pusing," Kibum mengeluh. Mencoba membuat adik satu-satunya itu menghentikan suara cemprengnya saat ia menangis.

"Shireo!" ujar Ryeowook. "Itu karena Kibum hyung tak mau diobati, karena itulah Kibum hyung pusing,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Hyung akan minta diobati agar tidak pusing lagi, tapi Ryeowook mau kan berhenti menangis?" ujar Kibum, akhirnya ia mengalah juga.

Ryeowoom mengerjapkan matanya. "Nde," katanya cepat. Ia segera menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus airmatanya.

Kibum menghela napas. "Dongsaeng kecilku cengeng sekali," ia membantu mengelap airmata Ryeowook dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

End Flashback

.

.

.

"Itukah sebabnya ia tak mau mengenal cinta? Karena ia takut tersakiti lagi?" Yesung menggumam pelan.

"Ya," pelan itu menyahut. Ia masih masih mendengar gumaman Yesung. "Karena ia terlalu sensitif, maka luka yang ditanggungnya pun menjadi lebih berat. Ia mudah merasakan sakit hati, oleh karena itulah ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Ia trauma oleh rasa sakitnya."

Jantung Yesung berdegub lebih kuat sekarang. Seolah rasa sakit itu bisa sedikit tersalurkan padanya. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit dari apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Tuan, ini sudah jam tiga pagi, bukankah tuan berkata ingin pulang tadi?" si pelayan yang lebih muda akhirnya membuka suara. Mengingatkan.

Yesung terbelalak. Sudah semalam ini dan ia belum juga pulang. Yoona akan mencemaskannya dirumah.

"Bagaimana kalau anda menginap saja?" tawar pelayan yang lebih tua.

Yesung menatapnya ragu. "Tapi dirumahku-"

"Anda bisa mengabari orang dirumah anda menggunakan telepon dirumah ini," potong pelayan itu, seakan mengerti. "Lagipula tadi saya lihat diluar sedang hujan salju, bukankah anda tidak membawa mobil? Akan sangat tidak baik jika anda memilih pulang pada dini hari yang dingin seperti ini." ia berkata lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian pada Yesung.

Namja itu mendesah. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Haelmoni, kenapa anda berbohong pada namja itu? Diluar tidak sedang hujan salju," ujar si pelayan yang lebih muda, menatap bingung pada seniornya.

Sang pelayan tua hanya tersenyum. "Walaupun aku sudah tua, aku tak pernah salah untuk menilai orang lain," ucapnya yakin. "Biarkan dia disini, lebih lama bersama tuan muda Ryeowook. Tuan muda sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan lagi seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Anak muda itu, aku bisa melihat tulus hatinya saat ia datang membawa tuan muda Ryeowook, dan aku harap dia bisa membuka kembali hati dingin tuan muda."

Pelayan yang lebih muda mengangguk paham walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud tersirat yang diungkapkan pelayan yang lebih tua.

"Musim dingin, harus memiliki musim semi di waktu selanjutnya. . . . Karena musim dingin tak akan pernah berlangsung selamanya, dan tak seharusnya begitu." kemudian si pelayang tua melangkah pergi. Tersenyum puas untuk sesuatu yang terasa melegakan jiwa tuanya di malam ini.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki kamar Ryeowook lagi. Melihat dengan tatapan lembut saat ia mendapati namja mungil itu masih tertidur dengan lelap di ranjangnya.

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah pelan, takut membuat suara yang sedikit saja sekiranya akan membangunkan Ryeowook. Mendekati tempat namja itu berbaring.

"Aku memang tak pernah menjadi dirimu atau merasakan sakitnya menjadi dirimu, Kim Ryeowook," ujar Yesung dalam bisikan. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku punya keinginan aneh untuk membuatmu terlepas dari semua rasa sakit itu, membawa sedikit saja kebahagiaan yang bisa kubagikan padamu," lanjutnya. Kini bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari semua ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada sosok Ryeowook yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Ia memang tak berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Mengusap dengan lembut surai kecoklatannya, kemudian mengecup sekilas dahi Ryeowook.

"Selamat malam, Ryeowookie,"

Dengan posisi bersandar di kepala ranjang, Yesung memejamkan matanya. Menuruti sedikit saja rasa ngantuk yang mulai mendera dan meminta tubuhnya untuk diistirahatkan.

Kini, hanya ada detak jam yang terdengar. Mengisyaratkan berjalannya waktu dari deteik ke detik berikutnya yang terasa amat cepat. Keheningan malam membawa Yesung ke alam mimpinya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan membawaku keluar dari rasa sakit ini?" suara parau Ryeowook terdengar saat namja itu sudah yakin sepenuhnya jika Yesung sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah bangun beberapa saat sebelum Yesung masuk ke kamarnya, tapi ia terus berpura-pura agar terlihat seperti masih terlelap.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Ia mulai menyelimuti tubuh Yesung dengan selimutnya. Tak ingin membuat tubuh itu kedinginan.

"Namja bodoh," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Dan aku benci untuk mengakui. . . bahwa sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai percaya padamu,"

"Selamat malam. . . . Yesung hyung,"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

.

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

Annyeong all :)

Mianhae atas keterlambatan update yang sangat sangat lama ini. *bow*

Entah kenapa Rin bingung sendiri dengan story line untuk ff ini karena terlalu kepikiran dengan dua ff lainnya. Jadilah harus menyusun story line ulang dan mulai mengumpulkan mood mengetik lagi.

Yaah baiklah ini balasan reviewnya ya~

Yulia Cloudsomnia : iyaa wookie memang galak disini jadilah yesung kena korbannya x( tapi yesung tetap semangat kok! Gomawo reviewnya

Cloud prince : jinjja? Gomawoyo ^^ saya masih belajar untuk membuat alur cerita kok, berharap ini semakin baik lagi ya... Gomawo untuk reviewmu yang selalu panjang ehehhee~

Ichigo song : yesung itu kepribadiannya memang agak polos dibanding wookie disini, dan yesung lebih ekspresif jadi lebih berani mengungkapkan kata cinta kkkk~ thanks reviewnya ^^

ViiaRyeosom : gwenchana :)) ne yesung akan terus berusaha kok~ gomawo reviewnya~

LittleYewook : iyaa sepertinya ini akan jadi ff panjang x_x mianhae jika nantinya bosan karena ceritanya ne? Gomawo sudah review~

Kim anna : ne ini sudah lanjut ^^ mianhae lama... Gomawo reviewnyaaa

Yuzuki Chaeri : aah mianhe jika masih ada kesalahan *bow* saya masih belajar ehehehee... Untuk typo juga sayq minta maaf x( gomawo untuk ralatannya ^^ saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki bahkan di ff saya yang lain... Jika masih ada kesalahan beritahu lagi ne? *slap* gomawo reviewnyaaa ^^

EternalClouds2421 : mianhae mianhe karena ini updatenya lama banget yaaaa :(( saya akan berusalah lebih cepat di chapter selanjutnya... Gomawo sudah review...

Ririn chubby : gwaenchana ^^ nih kibumnya udah nongol walaupun cuma sebentar banget ahaha... Yesung dingin itu kan sudah mainstream banget x( saya ingin mencoba yang lain aja deh jadinya ehehehee... Semoga ririn suka~ gomawo reviewnyaaa...

Dheek enha : ini lanjutannya sudah update dan mianhae harus nunggu lama *bow* gomawo reviewnyaaa

Nah berhubung ini sudah malem jadi Rin ngantuk dan ga bisa banyak cuap-cuap -_-

MIND TO GIMME A REVIEW? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Snowy Wish ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Genre : T**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya**

**Dont bash the charachter**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu begitu dingin, udara terasa membekukan sekujur tubuh saat kau mulai mencoba membuka mata. Ranting-ranting berkeretakan, rapuh karena cuaca. Hujan salju masih belum berhenti diluar sana, membuat timbunan benda putih yang dingin itu menutupi jalan, hingga sebagian jalur ditutup karena hal ini.

Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar mau keluar dalam cuaca seperti ini. Sebagian dari mereka pasti menggerutu karena suhu benar-benar tak bersahabat hari ini, atau sekedar mengeluhkan pekerjaan yang akan menumpuk jika mereka memilih menghindar untuk keluar rumah.

Tapi untuk beberapa anak, hujan salju merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Ah, mereka begitu polos untuk mengetahui dampaknya pada orang-orang lain. Bukankah menyenangkan menjadi seperti mereka? Tak memiliki beban apapun. Terasa bebas menggapai langit ataupun menggenggam bumi. Memijak di awan atau berenang di padang. Penuh impian, yang kelak nanti mereka akan sadari jika tak satupun dari dongeng itu nyata adanya. Karena realitas, tetaplah masih menjadi hal yang paling mengerikan.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan terdengar jelas dari ruang makan yang bisa digolongkan mewah itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara selama mereka menyantap sarapan pagi itu. Terasa amat kaku memang.

Yesung, salah seorang namja yang berada di ruangan itu sekali-kali melirik pada Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya. Sebenarnya hanya ada mereka di ruangan ini.

Ia berusaha tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, walaupun pada kenyataannya pikirannya melayang ke arah lain. Mengira-ngira apakah namja manis di depannya itu marah padanya. Karena dengan nyamannya, pagi tadi ia terbangun dengan posisi sedang mendekap pinggang ramping Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri rupanya sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya, sulit melepaskan diri, dan kemudian pasrah untuk menunggu Yesung bangun.

Tentu saja Yesung merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Bukan, bukan karena sikap dingin Ryeowook padanya, karena memang hal itu sudah biasa dialami oleh Yesung. Tapi ia jelas merasa tak sopan karena terbangun dengan posisi seperti itu. Mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa ingat?

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook, ketika secara mendadak ia memgangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung. Datar, seperti biasa.

Yesung tersentak. "Ah, ne," jawabnya cepat.

"Hm,"

Ryeowook mengambil segelas air yang berada di dekatnya, meminumnya. Ia juga tampaknya sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ryeowookie," panggil Yesung.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi,"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya, bosan. "Hyung, apakah aku harus mengatakan, sejujurnya kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu selama dua puluh tiga kali dalan satu jam ini? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Yesung terdiam. 'Sebanyak itu?' tanyanya polos dalam hati.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Secara tidak sengaja aku mengingat jumlahnya," sahut Ryeowook.

Yesung jadi salah tingkah. Namja di depannya ini selalu membuatnya sulit sekali bersikap wajar.

"Maaf,"

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan kata maaf maka aku tak akan segan untuk menyuruh hyung pulang sekarang juga," Ryeowook berujar sadis.

"Mwo?" mata Yesung membulat tak percaya mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Ryeowook padanya. "Aigo, jangan,"

"Nah kalau begitu diamlah," tandas Ryeowook pendek.

Yesung menghela napas. Untuk menghadapi Ryeowook, memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku saja tadi pagi?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook, seharusnya namja itu kan mendorongnya atau apa jika ia sadar Yesung memeluknya begitu erat. Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bersandar di kepala ranjang, jika Yesung tak salah ingat. Seolah apa yang dilakukan Yesung adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan setiap harinya.

Ryeowook agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tampak agak gugup saat menjawabnya. "Karena hyung tertidur dengan sangat pulas," ia beralasan.

Memorinya memutar kembali saat ia terbangun pagi ini.

Dengan udara dingin yang menusuk paru-parunya, Ryeowook terbangun. Ia mengingat dengan jelas jika saat itu ia nyaris tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang berat bertumpu di pinggangnya, Ryeowook terkejut saat menemukan Yesung dengan nyamannya mendekapnya erat-erat.

Jika boleh jujur, Ryeowook bisa merasakan jika wajahnya menghangat saat itu. Semburat merah yang begitu tipis menjalari permukaan kulitnya.

Hangat.

Itu yang Ryeowook rasakan. Namja tampan itu membuatnya merasa tetap hangat, jadi ia tetap membiarkannya. Membiarkan kehangatan itu membawanya ke sesuatu lebih dari sekedar perasaan nyaman.

Dengan perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua tangan Yesung melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Hingga namja itu akhirnya terbangun, melenyapkan semua rasa hangat yang melingkupi Ryeowook. Mungkin...

...ia agak kecewa?

"Ryeowookie?" panggil Yesung saat menyadari namja itu melamun di tempatnya.

"Hah?" Ryeowook tersentak. Terseret kembali dengan situasi yang kini ada di depannya. Bukan lagi bayangan kamarnya pagi tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook segera bersikap seperti biasa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook, terdengar agak ragu.

"Ne?" Yesung menatapnya.

"Aku, punya permintaan," ujar Ryeowook. Caramelnya balik menatap Yesung, kali ini dengan pandangan memohon.

Yesung tersenyum, "Katakan saja."

"Aku...ingin bertemu orang yang semalam kutemui lagi."

Yesung mengernyit. "Kau mengingatnya? Bukannya kau sudah mabuk berat semalam?"

"Aku merasa jika aku memimpikannya." sahut Ryeowook tenang.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Kapan kau mau kuantar? Sekarang?"

Ryeowook berpikir-pikir dengan tawaran Yesung barusan. Kemudian mengangguk cepat.

Yesung melangkah, menghampiri namja itu. "Gwaenchana," ujarnya menenangkan, ada kekhawatiran yang nyaris tak terlihat di caramel itu.

Ryeowook menatap balik kedua manik obsidian teduh itu. Seolah bertanya benarkah-tak-apa?

Sebelah tangan Yesung menyingkap poni Ryeowook, membuat namja itu menutup matanya dengan refleks.

"Tak apa-apa, sungguh, aku tahu kau merindukannya,"

Ryeowook diam. Ia bahkan tak mau susah-susah bertanya kenapa Yesung bisa tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Nah, ayo," Yesung tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang langsung dibalas oleh genggaman darinya.

Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka melangkah, bersama-sama.

Inilah kehangatan sesungguhnya, yang dibutuhkan oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Namja itu bersedekap, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya menatap bingung pada dua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Ini masih pagi, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Heenim.

Tatapannya yang agak galak membuat tubuh mungil Ryeowook bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Yesung yang berdiri di depannya.

Benarkah ini tak apa-apa? Hanya karena ia ingin melihat lagi wajah orang yang sangat serupa dengan hyungnya itu, ia menemui orang ini. Wajahnya terlihat tak ramah, itu yang membuat Ryeowook ragu.

"Tak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja..." Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung."

Heenim ingin tertawa saat melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook. Padahal menurut yang diceritakan Yesung padanya, namja itu termasuk orang yang jutek, kenapa sekarang malah bertingkah seperti yeoja begitu?

Heenim menghela napasnya. "Aigo, keluarlah, aku tak akan menggigitmu kok,"

Ryeowook menarik lengan baju Yesung, yang dibalas oleh anggukan namja tampan itu. Sebenarnya Yesung sendiri gemas dengan tingkah lucu Ryeowook sedari tadi.

Dengan sengaja Heenim menarik tangan Ryeowook. Menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga Ryeowook tak sempat bertanya sama sekali.

"Kau merindukanku, dongsaeng?" ujar Heenim, berusaha selembut mungkin dengan nada suaranya. Cinderella satu ini memang biasanya selalu bernada ketus.

Mata Ryeowook memanas. Kata-kata itu, suara itu, membuatnya seolah benar-benar didekap oleh Kim Heechul, kakak kandungnya.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan itu kuat-kuat.

"Heechul hyung, bogoshipeo," bisik Ryeowook, suaranya parau karena menahan tangisnya.

Yesung hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya. Heenim memang bukan Heechul, tapi Heenim mengerti dengan keadaan Ryeowook. Cukup mengerti karena ia sendiri melihat bagaimana namja manis itu menangis di pelukannya semalam.

"Nado bogoshipeoyo," perlahan, tangan Heenim mengelus kepala Ryeowook. Tidak ada rasa terpaksa untuknya, dengan tulus ia membantu Ryeowook mencurahkan rasa rindunya pada sosok yang sejujurnya ia sendiri tak tahu jelas bagaimana karakternya. Heenim hanya mampu menebak-nebak siapa Heechul yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Dan tampaknya tebakannya cukup benar.

Heenim bisa merasakan jika Ryeowook menangis di pelukannya.

"Uljima, uljima," bisik Heenim.

Ryeowook tak peduli, ia masih tetap menangis disana. Meninggalkan semua sikap dinginnya. Meninggalkan ketidakpeduliannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa, yang punya perasaan. Dan kini perasaannya sudah terlalu meluap untuk ditampungnya sendirian.

Biarkan kali ini dia berharap, jika ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan itu lagi.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Heenim perhatian.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu di tempatnya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, karena ditenangkan oleh Heenim. Mereka kini sudah berada di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Heenim. Dengan nuansa simple yang membuat Ryeowook cukup betah berada di dalamnya.

"Sudah lebih lega?" kali Yesung yang bertanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Namja itu menghela napasnya.

"Maafkan aku, karena kau benar-benar mirip secara fisik dengan hyungku yang sudah tak ada di dunia ini." lirih Ryeowook. Ia sudah bertekad tak akan menangis lagi kali ini.

"Tak apa-apa, toh aku tak mempunyai dongsaeng, hanya beberapa orang seperti si kepala besar di sebelahmu itu yang kuanggap dongsaengku." sahut Heenim, membuat Yesung mendelik padanya.

Apa-apaan dia dikatai kepala besar? 'Dasar cinderella dengan sifat ibu tiri' umpat Yesung dalam hati, dongkol.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

Sungguh, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Yesung rasanya terpana saat dengan bebasnya tawa pelan itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, disertai dengan ekspresi yang menurut Yesung sangat sangat manis untuk dilihat. Andai saja Yesung bisa melihatnya setiap waktu...

"Ahniyo, aku hanya merasa tak enak karena sudah merepotkan," balas Ryeowook.

"Sama sekali tak repot. Sudahkah kau mengatakannya pada Yesung? Dia sepertinya lebih repot dibanding aku kan?" Heenim mengedikkan dagunya kearah Yesung.

Ryeowook salah tingkah. Benar juga, selama semalaman Yesung memang sudah banyak direpotkan olehnya, bahkan namja itu belum pulang kerumah sama sekali hari ini.

"Heenim hyung," tegur Yesung pelan, membuat Heenin terkikik geli.

"Ne, maaf aku tak pernah mengatakannya, gomawo Yesung hyung," ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang...malu-malu?

Yesung jadi harus menahan dirinya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Tidak masalah untukku, cheonmaneyo,"

Keduanya menatap kaku satu sama lain.

"Kalau kalian mau saling tatap, jujurlah, maka aku akan keluar, daripada aku diacuhkan begini," Heenim berujar dengan nada ketus. Pura-pura marah.

Blush!

Keduanya merona. Hey, bukankah ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi pada Ryeowook?

"Semakin lama kau semakin tak mirip dengan Heechul hyung," gerutu Ryeowook. Tapi kemudian ia menyesali kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Heenim tertawa. "Karena aku memang bukan dia, fisik dan jiwa kami pasti punya perbedaan walaupun ada kemiripan."

"Mianhae," ujar Ryeowook, mengangguk. Ia sudah mengerti hal itu. Rasanya ia tidak pantas juga protes seperti itu pada Heenim yang sudah berbaik hati padanya. Untung saja namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik di depannya itu tidak tersinggung padanya.

"Dia ini memang bermulut pedas, Wookie. Aku yakin Heechul hyungmu tak seperti dia." kata Yesung, setengah mengejek.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" Heenim dengan galaknya menggeplak kepala besar milik Yesung. Sukses membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Itu maksudku! Cinderella judes!" seru Yesung tak terima.

"Heh? Apa yang kau bilang? Dasar mata segaris!"

"Yak! Hyung sok cantik!"

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" balas Heenim.

"Aku bukan dongsaengmu, hyung. Ingat?"

Heemin sudah gatal ingin meninju Yesung jika saja Ryeowook tak ada disana.

"Gajimu kupotong!"

Kedua mata Yesung melebar seketika. "MWO? Yak! Andwaeee!" pekiknya tak terima.

Heenim membuang mukanya, masa bodoh.

Sementara Ryeowook sudah tertawa dari tadi melihat ekspresi Yesung yang menderita dan omelan-omelan Heenim untuk namja itu.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

~ Bahagia itu relatif... Ya, itu saat kau menemukan dirimu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bangun dengan perasaan segar, dan melewati setiap harinya dengan senyuman...~

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Yesung menggosok kedua tangannya beberapa kali hingga rasa hangat yang dicarinya muncul. Di suhu sedingin ini, Yesung pikir Ryeowook akan segera mengemudikan mobilnya pulang, tapi ternyata namja itu malah menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang mereka lalui.

"Wookie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung bingung, melihat Ryeowook yang terus berjalan di depannya.

Ryeowook akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar disana. Mengelus batang pohon itu perlahan dengan jemarinya yang memucat.

Ryeowook mendesah.

Entah kenapa ia teringat lagi dengan tempat ini setelah sekian lama ia melupakannya. Memperhatikan sebuah ukiran halus yang nyaris tak terlihat diantara retakan kulit batang pohon itu. Tulisan tangan yang sudah begitu lama.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu disini." ujar Ryeowook.

Yesung mengernyit. Apa yang bisa dilihat di taman yang kosong ini? Hanya bertumpuk-tumpuk salju. Satu-satunya yang dilihat Yesung menarik perhatian Ryeowook adalah pohon yang masih dipegang oleh namja di depannya.

Tapi Yesung tak bertanya, ia hanya menuruti keinginan Ryeowook walaupun ia sendiri sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Ryeowook tetap memanda batang pohon di depannya. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu.

.

.

.

_"Mimi gege, aku menulis sesuatu untukmu,"_

_"Nde? Mana? Aku mau membacanya," ujar namja tinggi itu dengan penuh ketertarikan._

_"Tidak semudah itu, kau harus mencarinya," Ryeowook menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sang namja tinggi. "Di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu." ujarnya, memberi petunjuk._

_Zhoumi, namja itu, berdecak. "Tak masalah, aku pasti akan menemukannya." Ia berujar dengan yakin._

_Kemudian pagi harinya, saat namja itu baru saja bangun, Ryeowook sudah mendapat sebuah telepon, yang tak lain adalah dari Zhoumi. Membuatnya sedikit menggerutu karena menganggu ketenangan pagi harinya._

_"Ryeowook ah, aku punya kata-kata untukmu, datanglah," ujar Zhoumi, yang langsung saja membuat Ryeowook penasaran. "Di tempat yang kau katakan kemarin. Palli!"_

_Ryeowook berpikir-pikir sebentar, tempat mana yang kemarin ia katakan? Ia mengingat-ingat, kemudian ia sadar dan segera bergegas ke sebuah taman yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya._

_"Gege!" panggil Ryeowook. Napasnya agak terengah, namja itu menyuruh cepat datang dan itu benar-benar dilakukannya._

_Ryeowook mendekati namja itu, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan karena habis berlari._

_"Aku menemukannya." ujar Zhoumi._

_Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Mwo? Secepat itu?"_

_Zhoumi mengangguk semangat. Sungguh, semalaman ia mencari hal yang dimaksud Ryeowook di taman ini hingga ia menemukannya. "Dan aku akan membalas kata-katamu, yang berada disana!" ia menunjuk tepat pada batang pohon di belakangnya._

_Membuat Ryeowook merona dan berpikir 'seharusnya aku tidak menulisnya ditempat seperti ini, terlalu mudah ditemukan,'_

_'Aku mencintaimu' itu kata pertama yang Ryeowook tulis, disebuah batang pohon maple._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu," Zhoumi mendekati wajah Ryeowook dan mengecup kedua kelopak matanya._

_'Aku merasa jika aku selalu merindukanmu... Apa kau juga sama sepertiku?' itu kata selanjutnya._

_"Aku juga selalu merindukanmu, tanpa perlu kau tanya, bahkan setiap waktu," kali ini bibir Zhoumi beralih ke hidung mungil Ryeowook._

_'Aku tak mau ditinggalkan olehmu, bisakah?' dan itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya._

_"Dan aku berjanji, untuk selalu berada di sampingmu." ini penutupnya, saat Zhoumi mengecup bibir Ryeowook, kemudian memagutnya pelan._

_"Tanpa perlu tulisan, aku lebih memilih mengatakannya langsung padamu... Kuharap ini lebih mudah diingat daripada tulisan,"_

.

.

.

"Ah, salju," Yesung mendongak, saat ia mendapati benda dingin itu terjatuh dari langit.

Ryeowook menutup matanya sejenak. 'Benda itu lagi' pikirnya jenuh.

"Salju itu, terasa ajaib untukku," kata Yesung dengan nada ceria.

Ryeowook berdecih pelan. Sebelah mana yang bisa disebut ajaib? Baginya, salju hanyalah perwujudan dari dewa kesialan yang merenggut kebahagiaannya saja.

"Aku berhenti mempercayai keajaiban sejak keajaiban itu berhenti untuk datang padaku." ujar Ryeowook, penuh sarkastik.

Yesung tertegun. Namja di depannya ini tak beda jauh dengan salju walaupun ia bilang sangat membenci benda itu. Sama-sama dingin.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan takdir," Yesung berkata bijak. Tersenyum tulus saat Ryeowook melihat kearahnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Jika takdir memang tak salah, salahkan saja yang membuat takdir!"

"Mwo?" Yesung terkejut. "Itu berarti kau menyalahkan Tuhan?"

"Andai Dia bisa membuatku percaya jika Dia ada dengan memberkati hidupku, mungkin aku tak akan terlalu menyalahkannya." Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. Seakan tak peduli.

"Kau pikir hidupmu tak pernah diberkati?"

"Hidupku selalu dipenuhi kesialan, hanya itu."

"Tak sedikitpun mensyukurinya?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang patut kau syukuri dari semua kehilangan ini?! Bodoh!" bentak Ryeowook.

Ia merasa sakit. Mengingat setiap musim dingin, selalu menjadi bayang-bayang kelam untuknya. Dengan rasa kehilangan yang menghantuinya. Apa dia sanggup untuk percaya? Jika hidupnya akan bahagia? Untuk sesuatu yang disebutnya sebagai keluarga? Atau bahkan cinta, jika ia masih bisa menemukannya?

Yesung meraih bahu Ryeowook. Membalikkan tubuh mungil itu ke hadapannya.

"Tatap aku, Wookie,"

Ryeowook menurut, walaupun terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih banyak lagi... Setelah semua ini, dan aku yakin itu!" ujar Yesung penuh penekanan.

"Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untuk bisa merasakannya? Jika kebahagiaan itu bisa saja berada di dekatmu, namun kau sendiri tak mau melihatnya," lanjut namja itu. Tatapannya kini melembut. "Tidak ada kata sial di hidupmu, berusahah untuk menghilangkan kata itu dari pikiranmu!"

"Kau terlalu yakin," ujar Ryeowook, miris.

"Karena aku memang yakin," Yesung menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Menghasilkan uap di udara. "Saat waktu itu tiba, kuyakin kau akan sadar betapa hidupmu dilimpahi oleh keajaiban hingga sekarang."

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung di pundaknya.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah mempercayai seseorang. Aku terlalu lelah untuk kembali disakiti."

"Aku tahu! Maka itu biarkan aku berusaha meyakinkanmu!" tegas Yesung. Ia benar-benar serius pada ucapannya untuk membuat Ryeowook mempercayainya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Sanggupkah ia untuk mengambil resiko untuk terjatuh lagi? Masih bisakah ia berdiri tegak jika itu terjadi?

Karena sejujurnya... Ryeowook sudah menerima sedikit dari rasa percaya itu di hatinya.

Namja itu menghela napasnya. Kemudian melihat wajah Yesung didepannya. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Ryeowook, memperhatikan binir pucat Yesung.

"Hmm, sepertinya," sahut Yesung asal.

"Sepertinya?" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Eh?" Yesung tersentak saat tangan Ryeowook melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya.

"Kau kedinginan kan?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi, sambil tetap memeluk Yesung.

Namja bersuara indah itu tersenyum, kemudian balik memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Ya,"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

_~ Yang paling sulit untuk kau percayai adalah kenyataan... Karena kenyataan itu bisa menjungkirbalikkan dirimu secepat kau menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Tanpa kau sadari, kenyataan akan memberimu pisau bermata dua. Di satu sisi membuatmu bisa lebih kuat karena ketajamannya, tapi di sisi lain, itu menyakitimu karena ketajamannya juga. Belajarlah melaluinya. ~_

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Oppa!" Yoona melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok Yesung. Berharap semoga oppanya segera menghampiri. Dan benar saja, Yesung langsung menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoona ah? Merindukan oppa sampai menjemput ke kampus?" tanya Yesung jahil.

"Pede sekali." Yoona mendengus. "Ahniyo, tadi aku ada sedikit pemotretan didekat sini," jelasnya.

"Pemotretan apa eoh? Aigo, pantas kau cantik sekali," Yesung mencubit pipi Yoona, membuat gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Donghae. Ia sesekali melirik pada Yoona.

"Ne?" sahut Yesung.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia adikku. Jangan ganggu dia jika kau mau selamat dariku, playboy kelas teri!" ancam Yesung, ia sudah merasakan hal yang aneh saat Donghae berkali-kali melirik Yoona.

"Yak! Aku bahkan belum berbuat apapun. Posesif sekali," ciibir Donghae.

Yoona tertawa. "Ah, annyeong oppa, aku adiknya Yesung oppa yang agak babbo ini, Yoona imnida."

Yoona mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan ceria oleh Donghae. "Donghae imnida, aku teman dari Yesung oppamu yang babbo ini,"

Pletak! Pletak!

Yesung menggeplak sadis kepala kedua orang itu dengan tangannya. "Kalian berdua! Berani bilang begitu lagi?!"

"Mian oppa," Yoona cemberut.

"Jangan terlalu galak, hyung! Kami hanya bercanda." protes Dinghae, mengelus kepalanya.

Yesung masa bodoh, mana rela ia dikatai babbo oleh dongsaeng dan temannya sendiri. Saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'Ryeowook?'

Yesung membaca pesan itu baik-baik.

'Hyung, bawa motor? Kalau tidak, mau pulang bersamaku?'

Ya, semenjak pembiacaraan mereka di taman tempo hari, Ryeowook sudah setuju untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Yesung untuk mencoba membuatnya percaya. Mereka cukup sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat Yesung sangat senang. Kadang Ryeowook juga suka menanyakan kabarnya walaupun hanya hal-hal seperti makan siang atau jam kuliahnya. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya makin semangat menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu.

Yesung segera membalas pesan dari Ryeowook. Sebenarnya itu hal yang cukup menggoda untuk diterima, hanya saja ia harus pulang bersama Yoona hari ini.

'Ahni, tak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Jangan lupa makan siang, Ryeowookie.'

Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari Ryeowook sudah sampai padanya.

'Hm, baiklah. Hyung juga.'

Yesung tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membacanya. Membuat Yoona berkerut bingung dengan kelakuan aneh oppanya.

"Oppa, kajja pulang." ajak Yoona.

Yesung mengangguk. "Hentikan pandanganmu itu dari Yoona, Hae, atau kau kutimpuk?" Yesung bersedekap saat melihat Donghae masih saja memandangi Yoona dengan pandangan tertarik yang amat kentara.

'Kenapa Yesung hyung tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenal yeoja cantik ini sih?' sungut Donghae dalam hati.

Yesung menarik tangan Yoona untuk segera pergi. "Nah ayo, Yoongie."

"Nde! Annyeong Donghae oppa!" Yoona tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Ah annyeong! Hati-hati dijalan Yoona ya! Eh dan Yesung hyung juga!" teriak Donghae.

'Sejak kapan dia suka berbicara seperti itu jika aku mau pulang?' Yesung membatin, kemudian geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah Donghae.

"Pokoknya kau jangan mau didekati olehnya, Yoona ah!" ujar Yesung sok serius.

"Wae? Donghae oppa kan tampan," tanya gadis itu polos.

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampannya. Pokoknya jangan! Arraseo?"

"Aish, arra arra!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya. Melihat sosok dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya, yang salah satunya mungkin dikenalnya.

Dua orang itu...

'Yesung hyung?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Benar! Itu memang Yesung. Yesung dan...entah siapa seorang yeoja cantik yang tangannya digandeng oleh namja itu. Ryeowook tak tahu.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksudnya mau pulang sendiri?" gumam Ryeowook datar.

Lagi. Rasa yang familiar baginya ini hadir lagi. Terasa menusuk-nusuk dadanya, membuatnya sesak.

Ryeowook memukul stir mobilnya dan mengumpat pelan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya untuk menetralkan kembali emosi, yang entah apa itu, yang kini sedang melandanya.

Tak lama, Ryeowook kembali melihat ke depan. Mengamati dua orang itu, yang masih sama ditempatnya sekarang, di sebuah kafe. Terlihat bercanda sesekali dan mengobrol seru. Tampak begitu santai menikmati suasana, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ryeowook membuang muka.

'Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!' kukuhnya dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakannya lagi, saat didalam dadanya terasa berdenyut, nyeri. Sebuah rasa seperti...kecewa mungkin, memenuhi hatinya. Namun Ryeowook terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya kembali, membelah jalanan di kota itu. Ingin segera kembali kerumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~

Ini lanjutannya, apakah masih ada yang nunggu?

Fanfic ini sebenernya Rin dedikasikan buat satu orang yang Rin sayang~ ehem, kalau dia masih ingat beberapa kata-kata yang Rin pakai disini.

Ini kata-kata buat dia ya,

_'Rherhe masih sayang kamu eon, masih inget beberapa kalimat yang ada disini? ff ini buat kamu, rherhe tau kamu sering buka ffn kan? Semoga liat ya? :')))'_

Oke buat pembaca yang lain bagian diatas itu silahkan di skip! Kkkk~~

Ah iya Rin mau kasih tau sesuatu disini, Rin entah kenapa agak sedikit badmood sama orang orang yang meng alert atau memfavorite fanfic Rin tanpa review.

Setidaknya kalau kalian mengikuti cerita cerita Rin atau menyukainya, bisa dong kasih Rin tanggapannya? Kritik atau saran dan kalau boleh semangat buat Rin agar melanjutkan? Sulit banget ya?

Okelah saat liat traffic stat Rin coba buat pikir positif, angka sekitar 5k - 8k pembaca itu kan cuma dihitung yang buka link ff ini atau lainnya, belum tentu baca semua. Barangkali ada yang ga suka lalu langsung keluar? Kan bisa dong... Tapi untuk yang alert dan follow, kalian baca dong pastinya? Masa di review aja ngga pernah ada sih.

Rin dari dulu udah disuruh pindah post sama salah satu orang deket Rin, entah itu blog atau facebook dan tempat lainnya, alasannya ya banyak, selain disini sidernya banyak tentu aja.

Nah sekarang Rin kasih pilihan untuk reader Rin sekalian, kalian boleh memilih ff Rin mau dilanjut disini atau ngga? Ini untuk semua ff Rin ya...

Kalau **ngga ada yang mau Rin lanjut disini**, maka semua ff Rin **bakal Rin delete dan Rin post ulang** di sebuah situs, dan hanya yang udah kasih feedback atau reviewnya yang bakal Rin kasih linknya atau boleh minta linknya ke Rin lewat PM & twitter Rin.

Gimana? Itu adil kan?

Habis bosen liatnya, yang fave sekian, ditambah yang follow, tapi kok ada yang namanya ga pernah nongol yah di kotak review... Rin ga butuh banyakin review! Tapi Rin butuh pendapatnya buat karya Rin, entah isi ceritanya atau cara tulis Rin yang harus diperbaiki karena Rin harus belajar kan untuk membuat yang lebih baik?

Batas waktu buat memilihnya cuma sampai chapter 5 '**Promise, to You**' Rin update! Kalau sampai saat itu reader ngga respect, beberapa hari kemudian Rin bakal pindahin...

Maaf, Rin cuma mau kalian nanggapin, bukan cuma buat menuhin review :(

Kalian suka? Kalian mau tau lanjutannya? Pasti aada alasannya dong? Nah alasannya itu yang Rin minta! Kenapa ff Rin harus dilanjut? Karena apa kalian suka ff Rin sampai di fave? Apa kekurangan Rin dalam buat ff?

**Tolong ya reader sekalian, diminta respectnya...**

Gomawo, maaf Rin harus tegas disini.

**Thanks to : Kim Jongmi | ririn chubby | cloud prince | ichigo song | fieeloving13 | JungKimParkKimShim | RianaClouds | EternalClouds2421 | Yuzuki Chaeri | littleyewook | yewook turtle | viiaRyeosom | hanazawa kay | YuliaCloudsomnia | langitmerah31 | dheek enha |**

**Yang udah review di chap sebelumnya~**

Akhir kata** MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? :)))**

See you~


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Snowy Wish ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Genre : T**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya**

**Dont bash the charachter**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau merasa kecewa?_

_Kenapa harus begitu? Kau bisa saja menepisnya dan membuat kebas perasaanmu terhadap perasaan yang bisa membuatmu rapuh itu. Kau bisa menghindar dalam selimut baja yang kau buat sendiri._

_Berpikirlah dengan logikamu..._

_Walau kadang, emosi dan ego memang selalu mengacaukan segala jenis logika yang biasanya kau gunakan._

.

.

.

"Haaah..."

Entah itu adalah helaan keberapa kalinya yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja itu. Wajahnya muram menatap piring dengan sarapan paginya yang berada di depannya. Tidak sedikitpun ia memiliki nafsu makan hari ini.

"Oppa!" tegur seorang yeoja cantik yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya.

Yesung hanya menoleh malas pada adiknya itu. Yoona tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sampai kapan oppa hanya mau melihat makanan itu hah? Aku memasakkannya pagi-pagi, hargailah sedikit!" protes Yoona dengan wajah galak.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mencubit pelan pipi adiknya itu. "Mianhae, akan oppa makan kok."

"Aish," Yoona mengelus pipinya. "Makan yang benar! Aku tidak mau mengurus oppa jika oppa sakit." ancamnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Yoona ya," cibir Yesung.

"Biar saja." Yoona masa bodoh. Ia masuk ke kamarnya sebentar dan mengambil peralatan kuliahnya.

Yesung mengunyah makanannya dengan lambat, memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya itu.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Yoona menggeleng. "Hanya mau memeriksa sesuatu," ujarnya sambil membuka-buka isi tasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini kau jalani?" tanya Yesung, seingatnya Yoona pernah bercerita padanya tentang pekerjaannya menjadi seorang model tetap untuk sebuah brand fashion. Wajar saja, adiknya satu itu benar-benar cantik dan memiliki ukuran tubuh seorang model.

"Baik-baik saja, aku menyukai pekerjaan itu." jawab Yoona riang.

"Kau tidak kelelahan kan?"

"Aku selalu memiliki waktu istirahat yang baik, semua orang di sana cukup memperhatikanku, oppa."

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Baguslah, oppa bangga padamu. Lain kali oppa akan melihat hasilnya."

Yoona mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap oppa satu-satunya itu. "Benarkah? Oppa mau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, apa ada yang salah?"

Yoona menggeleng. "Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan. Siwon oppa memberiku dua majalah yang memuat hasil pemotretannya untukku beberapa minggu lalu." kata Yoona. "Tunggu sebentar,"

Yeoja itu berlari masuk kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali membawa dua majalah yang dibicarakannya. Menaruhnya di depan Yesung yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Lihat saja disitu, tapi jangan dikomentari macam-macam!" Yoona menatap penuh harap pada Yesung.

"Wae?" Yesung hanya mengernyit.

"Karena aku tahu aku tidak cantik ataupun cocok menjadi model," Yoona meringis. "Hanya saja aku mau mencoba pekerjaan ini."

Spontan saja Yesung tertawa terbahak mendengar penjelasan adiknya itu.

"Yak! Oppa, ada apa?" Yoona menatap heran pada Yesung.

"Aigo," Yesung menghentikan tawanya. "Kalau aja kau masih sekecil dulu, oppa akan memangkumu dan berkata seperti biasa."

"Seperti biasa bagaimana?" Yoona tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu cantik Yoona! Mau sampai berapa kali oppa harus menjelaskan hal itu padamu hm?" Dengan iseng Yesung mencolek dagu adiknya, yang langsung saja ditepis oleh Yoona.

Gadis itu merengut. "Masih banyak sekali yang lebih cantik dariku."

"Kau tetap yang tercantik kok untuk oppa." Yesung tersenyum manis.

Yoona berdecak. "Tidak malu eoh menggombali yeodongsaeng oppa sendiri?" ia memberikan glarenya pada Yesung.

Lagi-lagi namja berpipi chubby itu tertawa.

"Hei oppa tidak menggombal!" sanggahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah jadi cantik," Yoona tetap berkeras.

"Aish anak satu ini, keras kepala sekali." Yesung mulai membuka-buka halaman majalah yang ada di depannya. "Tema pemotretannya 'Goddess'?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Aneh ya? Aku baru kali ini memakai gaun semacam itu, aku rasa itu membuatku terlihat buruk."

"Cantik sekali! Kau benar-benar seperti dewi! Ah gadis kecil oppa." Yesung nyengir.

"Aku sudah besar!" tegas Yoona. Mau sampai berapa kali sih oppanya itu menyebutnya gadis kecil?

"Ahahaa, baiklah baiklah," Yesung memilih mengalah. Ia meilihat-lihat gambar di majalah itu dengan wajah tertarik.

Figur Yoona yang didandani dan mengenakan busana dengan berbagai macam model terpampang di hadapannya.

"Oppa," panggil Yoona.

"Hm?" Yesung tak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

Yoona menghela napas pelan. "Apa oppa punya masalah? Hari ini oppa terlihat tidak bersemangat."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Yoona. "Kau ini seperti peramal saja."

"Jadi aku benar?"

"Setengahnya,"

"Aish," Yoona menepuk bahu Yesung agak keras. "Yang jujur! Benar atau salah?"

"Ya! Sakit, kau ini yeoja dengan kekuatan namja ya?" Yesung mendelik. Sementara Yoona hanya pura-pura tak menyadarinya. "Baiklah, kau benar." Yesung mengakui.

"Masalah dengan pacar oppa ya?" Yoona menebak asal. Matanya mengerling jahil ke arah kakaknya.

Yesung menggerutu pelan. "Dia bukan pacar oppa!"

"Belum, hanya belum jadi pacar." Yoona nyengir.

"Kim Yoona!"

"Ne ne! Mian," Yoona memajukan bibirnya. "Lalu ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

"Dia tak bisa dihubungi," Wajah tampan Yesung berubah keruh.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kira-kira tiga hari yang lalu."

"Semenjak liburan musim dingin dimulai ya?"

"Begitulah." Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Lama-lama oppa merasa kalau kau sedang menginterogasi oppa,"

"Oppa salah persepsi," tukas Yoona dengan santai. "Ah mungkin dia hanya ingin memulai liburannya dengan tenang."

"Hemm bisa jadi," Yesung manggut-manggut. "Eh tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan tenang?" Mata sipit Yesung menatap Yoona tajam.

Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah polosnya. "Bukankah oppa memang cerewet? Itu artinya dia jadi tidak tenang kan setiap di dekat oppa?" ia menjelaskan.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Musik cukup menggema di ruangan itu, suara riuh penonton sudah menjadi hal yang wajar setiap kali sang penyanyi mengakhiri lagunya. Malam semakin larut dan keriuhan itu tak juga pudar, mungkin malah bisa bertahan hingga pagi hari. Terlalu banyak orang yang malas untuk kembali kerumah dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Alkohol menjadi alternatif untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat yang mereka inginkan, atau pengalih dari kejenuhan pekerjaan.

Yesung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja bar, dimana Kyuhyun masih bertugas sebagai bartender disana. Beberapa yeoja mengerling iseng padanya yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman kecil. Terlalu bosan untuk menanggapi semua hal yang rutin dijalaninya itu.

"Kau seperti kehilangan semangatmu, hyung." ujar Kyuhyun saat Yesung mendudukkan diri tepat di depannya dengan tampang lesu. "Padahal kau baru menyanyi dua lagu." ia berdecak.

"Entahlah," Yesung mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menghela napas. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan bosan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyanyi lagu duet dengan tampang kusut seperti itu, babbo!" Heenim, yang entah sejak kapan mendatangi mereka berdua kini berkacak pinggang.

"Ne," sahut Yesung pendek. "Kyu, aku mau-"

"Aku tahu pesananmu hyung," cibir Kyuhyun. "Akan kuambilkan." ia menjauh sejenak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup saja,"

Yesung mendelik pada Heenim. "Bukan seperti itu, hyung. Aku hanya kurang bersemangat hari ini."

"Kau butuh gadis penghibur?" Heenim nyengir.

Yesung terbelalak. "Mwo? Jangan coba-coba kau membuat gadis-gadis itu datang padaku hyung!"

Heenim terpingkal karena ekspresi Yesung barusan. "Ah ya aku lupa kalau tipemu bukan para gadis itu." ujarnya kalem. "Kemana namja manis itu?"

"Tidak bisa kuhubungi," Yesung mengeluh.

Kyuhyun datang sambil membawakan segelas minuman bersoda yang menjadi kebiasaan Yesung setiap kali memesan minuman. Meletakkan gelas itu di meja bar dan ikut bergabung dengan kedua hyungnya selagi tidak ada yang memesan minuman padanya.

"Mungkin dia tak menyukaimu? Itu sebabnya dia mengacuhkanmu, hyung." ucapan Kyuhyun malah membuat wajah Yesung makin muram.

"Kau tidak membantu, setan kecil!" desis Heenim.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?" Kyuhyun memasang sikap ngambek, yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan usianya. "Kan aku hanya menebak hyungdeul~"

"Jinjja, Kyu... Setidaknya berhentilah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Aku mual mendengarnya." protes Yesung.

"Yak!"

"Kau tidak sadar umur." tambah Heenim.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memberikan deathglarenya kepada hyungdeulnya.

"Aku agak merindukan tingkah manjanya," ujar Heenim.

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Entah sejak kapan ia jadi manja seperti itu, padahal dia dingin sekali, hyung."

"Wajar saja, dia kan ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarganya lagi." Kyuhyun menjawab.

Yesung dan Heenim mengangguk kompak.

"Aku cukup senang mendapat adik manis seperti Ryeowook." Heenim tersenyum. "Berbeda sekali dengan kalian," cibirnya kemudian.

"Ayolah hyung, terima saja kenyataannya. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kami memang bukan anak manis," Yessung berdecak.

Heenim tertawa. "Kalian cukup manis sebenarnya." godanya.

"Aish jangan berbicara begitu hyung," tegur Kyuhyun. "Aku merasa kau sedang menggoda kami untuk dijadikan ukemu."

Yesung seketika bergidik membayangkannya.

"Yak! Aku sudah punya seme!"

"Satu seme dan satu uke tampaknya bukan hal yang buruk." celetuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau saja, evil!" tangannya bergerak untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat memghindar.

"Kau sajalah hyung, aku sudah punya kok."

"Aku malas berada di atas." Heenim tertawa.

"Mwo? Kau sudah punya pacar, Kyu? Nugu?" Yesung menatap namja bersurai coklat itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kurang ajar sekali tidak memberitahuku," Heenim menatapnya galak.

"Ne, aku sudah punya seseorang." Kyuhyun nyengir, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke ujung meja, dimana seorang gadis manis sedang memanggilnya. Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun memeluk gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Dia yang dimaksud dengan pacarnya Kyuhyun, hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Molla, aku juga baru tahu,"

Keduanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu dengan seksama, tampaknya mereka sedikit bercanda ringan hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa yeoja itu ke hadapan Yesung dan Heenim yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Jangan menatap pacarku seperti itu, hyung!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada posesif.

Yesung mendengus. "Aku jamin aku tidak akan mengambil yeojachingumu."

"Apalagi aku," tambah Heenim.

Yeoja itu berpenampilan cukup seksi walaupun masih terkesan manis. Poni ratanya menutupi dahinya dan rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Tipikal yeoja yang tampak seperti boneka. Diam-diam kedua namja dewasa itu mengakui kemampuan Kyuhyun untuk memikat yeoja manis itu.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia pacarku." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan. Sejujurnya kedua orang itu memang terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi.

Dengan sopan, yeoja yang disebut bernama Lee Sungmin itu membungkuk sedikit. "Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Lee Sungmin, dan seperti yang kalian dengar tadi aku adalah pacar dari Kyuhyun," wajah Sungmin merona tipis.

"Wah kau manis," puji Heenim. "Aku Heenim, pemilik klub ini."

"Aku Yesung, bekerja disini sebagai penyanyi, sekaligus teman dari kekasihmu." Yesung tersenyum ramah.

"Ah ya dan aku mau manambahkan," Sungmin menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang. "Perlu diketahui jika aku adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Bangapseumnida hyungdeul."

"EH?!"

"Jinjjayo?!" Yesung menatap 'gadis' itu dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wajahmu memang cantik atau kau melakukan operasi?" tanya Heenim blak-blakan.

"Asli kok," bibir plum Sungmin mengerucut. Sebal karena wajahnya diragukan keasliannya. Memang sudah begini penampilannya. Hanya saja dia yang hobi memolesnya seperti yeoja.

"Ck, ternyata ada juga yang mau menyaingi kecantikan Heenim hyung," Yesung tak habis pikir.

"Cantik kan pacarku, hyungdeul?" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya.

"Tak kusangka kau juga sama sepertiku, Cho!"

"Kau saja yang lamban untuk menyadarinya, Yesung hyung." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Coba kau bayangkan saja Ryeowook memakai baju yeoja seperti itu, Yesung." Heenim menyeringai.

Ragu-ragu, Yesung mulai membayangkannya. Mengimajinasikan Ryeowook memakai baju terusan untuk yeoja dan wig berwarna hitam lurus dengan bando putih polos. Menatapnya dengan caramel cantik itu dan mengerjap. Wajah Yesung memerah karena membayangkannya. Sosok Ryeowook tampak begitu manis di bayangannya.

"Hyung, Heenim hyung menyuruhmu membayangkan Ryeowook ber-crossdressing, bukan membayangkan Ryeowook tanpa busana. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung melotot. "Yak! Aku tidak membayangkan seperti itu!" wajahnya semakin memerah saat sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya akibat ucapan Kyuhyun.

Heenim tertawa paling keras saat melihat ekspresi Yesung, bahkan Sungmin ikut terkekeh kecil.

"Aish!"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

_Ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga?_

_Itu mudah..._

_Kau hanya perlu bercermin dan melihat dimana kau harus berusaha memperbaiki dirimu._

_Kau bisa menjadi sebuah berlian jika kau mampu mengenali dirimu sendiri, terutama jika kau tak pernah berbohong dari apa yang kau rasakan.._

_Tak perlu melihat betapa hebat atau betapa buruknya orang lain, kau hanya perlu berjalan di jalanmu sendiri dan menjadi yang terbaik disana._

_Be yourself..._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Prang!

Piring itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian tak sama rata saat permukaannya yang mulus menyentuh lantai yang keras. Beberapa krystal halus dan tajam terlihat dari tempat jatuhnya piring itu.

"Akh, aduhhh," pemilik suara tenor itu meringis, memegangi tangannya yang tertusuk pecahan kaca.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tuan muda, gwaenchanayo?" pelayan tua itu mencoba untuk membantu Ryeowook bangun dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

Ryeowook memegangi jarinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Gwaenchana," jawabnya pendek.

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Jelas dilihat bahwa Ryeowook tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah memecahkan sebuah piring dan mencoba mengambil pecahan piring itu dengan tangan kosong.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia mengambil kotak peralatan obat-obatan dan menghampiri Ryeowook walaupun namja itu tidak memintanya.

"Biar kuobati," ujarnya, saat Ryeowook memandanganya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Tangan rentanya mencoba membersihkan luka Ryeowook dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh alkohol. Sedikit ringisan terdengar dari bibir namja itu. Kemudian ia memberi obat beberapa tetes kemudian membalut luka Ryeowook dengan perban.

"Sudah tidak sakit?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." ujar Ryeowook, terkesan dingin.

Sang pelayan hanya terkekeh. "Tentu, anda sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, Tuan Muda." jawabnya penuh kesopanan.

Ia memanggil pelayan lainnya untuk membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan akibat ulah Ryeowook.

"Apa yang sedang anda coba lakukan disini?" tanya pelayan tua itu sambil memandangi meja dapur yang dipenuhi bahan makaman dan beberapa lembar resep.

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu."

"Dengan memasak?"

"Kalau aku berhasil. Aku hanya mencoba." ujar Ryeowook singkat. Ia mengambil salah satu lembaran resep dan membacanya baik-baik. Menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah ini bisa dibuatnya dengan benar atau tidak.

Sejujurnya Ryeowook cukup gemar memasak dahulu, saat umurnya masih terbilang belia. Tapi semakin dewasa kegemarannya itu seakan makin terlupakan olehnya. Ia jadi tak punya minat sama sekali untuk bergaul lagi dengan peralatan dapur yang dulu biasa ia pakai. Tapi karena bosan akhirnya Ryeowook mencoba untuk mulai menyentuh lagi buku-buku resep lama milik eommanya yang berada di gudang. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin menjadi seperti dulu mungkin.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tawar pelayan tua itu, senyumnya mengembang melihat sang Tuan Muda kini mulai mengingat apa yang disukainya di masa lalu.

Memang ada banyak sekali perbedaan antara Ryeowook dewasa dengan Ryeowook kecil yang bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ryeowook menatap ragu pelayan itu sampai akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah," ia mengangguk.

Dan kini senyum itu menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Menyadari betapa banyaknya perubahan yang tak banyak terlihat dari dalam diri Ryeowook yang dingin dan selalu menutup dirinya untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Yesung menarik napasnya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel rumah megah milik Ryeowook. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ia melajukan motornya kesini. Ia hanya ingin menemui namja manis itu.

Seorang pelayan bertanya melalui layar didepannya apa keperluannya datang.

"Aku ingin menemui Ryeowook, namaku Yesung," jawabnya agak gugup.

Ia menanti dengan perasaan gelisah yang aneh memenuhi dadanya. Seolah ia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di dapurnya Ryeowook masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai masakannya bersama sang pelayan tua yang siap sedia memberikannya instruksi untuk membuat masakan yang benar.

"Tuan Muda, ada seorang namja di luar yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." seorang pelayan lainnya masuk ke dapur setelah sebelumnya membungkuk formal ke arah Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook memicing. Dalam hati sejujurnya ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mencarinya. "Nugu?"

"Namanya Yesung," jawab pelayan itu.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Rasa sesak yang aneh memenuhi dadanya saat itu juga. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menetralkan perasaannya.

"Ah kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk," si pelayan tua cepat-cepat memberikan perintah.

"Arras-"

"Tidak! Katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun!" cegah Ryeowook dengan suara keras. Mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana.

"Tapi Tuan Muda-"

"Aku yang lebih berhak memberikan perintah disini." Ryeowook berujar dengan tegas. Menatap pelayan tua itu dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"A-aku mengerti Tuan Muda. Akan kusampaikan padanya." pelayan itu pergi dengan terburu-buru. Melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

"Tuan Muda, tidak apa-apa?" sang pelayan tua bertanya ambigu, melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat agak...bersalah mungkin?

"Tidak apa-apa!" tukas Ryeowook. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah meja masak dan kembali menekuni aktifitasnya tanpa banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya.

_Perasaan apa ini..._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku juga? Apakah aku berbuat salah padanya?' pikiran Yesung dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya frustasi.

Penolakan Ryeowook padanya memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi jika melihat keadaan mereka yang selalu baik-baik saja beberapa hari yanh lalu tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan alasan sehingga Ryeowook kembali menolak keberadaan Yesung seperti awal-awal pertemuan mereka dulu.

Yesung terus-menerus memikirkan hal itu dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari rumah Ryeowook. Pikirannya tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan Ryeowook yang terus-menerus membuatnya bingung.

Konsentrasinya memang tak sepenuhnya tercurah pada keadaan jalan raya dimana ia sedang mengendarai motornya, bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

Bahkan saat sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya berada tepat di depan persimpangan yang akan dilewatinya, Yesung tetap tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Tin! Tin!

Dengan kesal Ryeowook kembali mengklakson mobil didepannya agar cepat-cepat maju. Kemacetan di sore hari ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Setelah percobaan masaknya selesai dan para pelayan yang mencoba masakannya memuji jika masakan itu terasa enak, Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk mengantarkan masakan itu ke kantor Kibum. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia meminta kakak satu-satunya itu mencicipi masakannya. Ia rasa itu bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

"Eh?" Ryeowook melirik spionnya dan melihat refleksi bayangan dari mobil ambulans yang mengeluarkan suara sirine berisik sedang melaju cepat ke arah yang sama dengannya.

'Mungkin ada kecelakaan di depan,' pikirnya.

Dengan malas Ryeowook akhirnya mengambil jalan lain melalui persimpangan yang berada di depannya, memilih untuk melalui jalan memutar yang bebas macet dibanding terjebak berjam-jam dalam kemacetan ini.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Rasanya jam berjalan cukup lambat ketika Ryeowook sampai ditempat ini dan harus menunggu untuk konfirmasi keberadaan Dr. Kim Kibum yang dicarinya. Dia tak suka menunggu, hanya itu.

Maka saat seorang suster membawanya ke ruangan tempat hyungnya bekerja, Ryeowook hanya mengikutinya dalam diam bahkan setelahnya ia tak mengucapkan kata-kata seperti terima kasih.

"Ada apa?" Kibum melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Ryeowook datar, yang dibalas tatapan tak kalah datarnya dari sang adik.

Tanpa berkata-kata Ryeowook meletakkan makanan hasil percobaan memasaknya hari ini tepat di depan Kibum. Membuat dokter muda itu mengernyit, sedikit mencium aroma makanan yang menguar dari bungkusan yang berada di depannya.

"Masakan? Tidak biasanya," Kibum mencoba tersenyum, walaupun rasanya gagal sekali karena ia memang jarang tersenyum kepada siapapun.

"Aku mengacak dapur siang ini dan membuat sedikit percobaan," ujar Ryeowook pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain, tapi percobaanku tidak seberharga milikmu di laboratorium, hyung. Hanya sedikit makanan, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu."

Kibum nampak agak terkejut dengan hal ini, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia cukup senang. "Kau rajin sekali, dongsaeng. Apa pendapatku sangat berharga?"

"Bisa jadi." Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh.

"Kalau begitu akan kukatakan jika masakanmu sangat enak." ucap Kibum, kali ini ia tersenyum dengan lebih tulus, walaupun Ryeowook tetap tak membalasnya.

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut karena bingung. "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya sama sekali, hyung."

"Sudah."

"Ckk, jangan membual. Kapan?"

"Dulu. Bukankah memasak adalah kesukaanmu? Aku sering makan masakanmu dulu, walau awalnya kau harus memaksaku dulu." Kibum meringis sedikit saat mengingatnya. "Tapi masakanmu selalu enak, bahkan saat usiamu masih remaja. Apalagi sekarang? Aku tidak meragukanmu."

Tes... Tes...

Airmata Ryeowook berjatuhan saat mendengarnya. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Kibum yang pendiam itu pernah berbicara sepanjang itu padanya. Melebihi dua kalimat dan terkesan sangat memperdulikannya.

"Ryeowook ah?" Kibum bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Menunduk untuk bisa melihat jelas wajah adiknya itu yang kini sedang menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum tenang sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." ujar Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Kibum terdiam sejenak mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh adiknya itu. Sudah lama sekali Ryeowook tidak berbicara seperti itu padanya. Padahal awal-awal saat Kibum menjadi mahasiswa muda di luar negeri, Ryeowook selalu meneleponnya tiap malam hanya untuk mengatakan jika ia merindukannya.

Hati Kibum terenyuh saat mengingatnya. Ia membuka tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis. Kau masih sama seperti dulu, cengeng," ejek Kibum.

Ryeowook hanya diam, terisak pelan di dada kakaknya itu. Ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kau merindukanku? Kalau begitu belajar masaklah yang lebih baik lagi, mungkin dengan itu aku akan lebih betah pulang kerumah." Kibum mengelus kepala adiknya itu penuh kasih sayang. Agak heran juga dengan jawaban konyol yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Kalau begitu hyung menginaplah di restoran, bukannya di sana makanannya lebih enak? Aku bukan chef tetap di rumah." sindir Ryeowook.

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya, melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh adiknya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah dewasa Ryeowookie, jika kau perlu bantuanku, aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Ryeowook mencibir. "Omongan ambigu,"

"Aku serius! Jangan marah," Kibum menatap manik caramel itu lekat.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook menghela napasnya, mencoba tersenyum kemudian.

"Aku percaya,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan sambil bersiul pelan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali bisa dilihat dari sosoknya yang terkenal tak banyak berkata-kata apalagi bersiul dengan nada riang seperti itu.

Moodnya sedang berada dalam level yang paling baik jika bisa ia ucapkan keras-keras. Ya, suasana hatinya sedang cerah sekali setelah sedikit bercengkrama dengan kakak kandungnya.

Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, Ryeowook tersentak. Ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di depannya sedang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya, mendorong sebuah tempat tidur pasien dengan selimut bernoda darah.

Ryeowook agak berjengit saat bau darah itu kembali tercium di indera penciumannya. Anyir darah sedikit membangkitkan kenangan kelamnya dengan kematian sang kakak sulung, walaupun tidak sampai membuatnya trauma parah.

Namja manis itu menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk memberi jalan, tidak mau menjadi salah satu pengisi dari ruangan dirumah sakit ini jika ia sampai luka konyol karena ditabrak oleh pasien gawat darurat itu.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu, tapi matanya segera mengenali seorang gadis cantik yang berlari tergesa dengan wajah pucat di belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang namja itu segera menahan tangan sang gadis.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak gadis cantik itu. Matanya memerah dan agak sembab, jelas habis menangis. Rambutnya pun agak berantakan.

"Hei, sedang apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook, ia sepenuhnya tak sadar jika sebenarnya ia sedang berlaku tidak sopan disini. Hanya saja ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menegur gadis itu.

Sebuah intuisi yang aneh.

Gadis itu berkali-kali menoleh kearah pintu tempat ranjang pasien yang diikutinya tadi masuk kedalamnya. Raut wajahnya panik.

Gadis itu agak histeris saat Ryeowook tidak juga melepaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku di sini menemani Jongwoon oppa!"

Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah seketika. Benar dugaannya jika gadis ini memiliki hubungan dengan Yesung.

"Siapa Jongwoon?"

Yoona, gadis itu, menyentak tangan Ryeowook kuat-kuat saat merasa Ryeowook tidak juga melepaskannya.

"Jongwoon oppa adalah kakakku! Yang sekarang berada di dalam pintu ruang operasi itu! Kau puas?!" maki Yoona penuh emosi. Airmatanya kembali menggenang. Tanpa menunggu waktu untuk Ryeowook kembali bicara, Yoona berlari ke depan pintu operasi itu. Tidak peduli sama sekali jika ia masih memakai highheels tinggi.

...

"Ye-Yesung hyung..."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiii siapa yang kangen sama ff ini? Kkkk mianhae Rin telat lagi untuk update! *bow* banyak tugas menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas -_- hfttt belum lagi flu yang menganggu...

Terima kasih buat reader yang udah respect sama apa yang Rin tulis di A/N chapter lalu :))

Ah ya karena ada yang tanya apa maksud dari kata kata yang suka Rin tulis tapi Rin pisahkan dan dicetak miring itu, Rin mau jelasin kalau itu cuma sekedar sedikit quotes dari Rin, tapi menurut Rin itu masih berhubungan dengan cerita... Soalnya Rin selalu nulis itu di semua ff Rin :)) Itu bukan flashback ya, terserah reader mau menganggapnya apa, itu sekedar kata kata puitis, soalnya Rin emang hobi nulis puisi -_-v dan untuk menambah feel di df Rin aja~

Ini balasan reviewnya ^^

Ichigo song : ah iya Rin lanjut disini kok :)) gak apa apa, Rin tau Ichi eonnie reader setia *plak* Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Fieeloving13 : ndeee mianhae :)) Rin lanjut disini kok, Rin bakal terus lestarikan ff yewook disini... Terima kasih buat selalu review ^^

Paprikapumpkin : zhoumi itu mantannya wookie ^^ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Yulia cloudsomnia : Rin ga marah :(( mian... Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Gaby kezia : ga masalah kok :)) iyaa yesung memang harus berusaha kkkk... Btw Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Lee Chizumi : iyaa wookie emang sensitif banget kkkk... Terimakasih mau review ^^

Cloud prince : aigooo kamu emang reader yang selalu perhatian sama cerita... Terima kasih! Iyaa Rin putuskan buat tetap lanjut disini ^^ Wookie sensitif sih, jadi gampang cemburu kkkk... Thanks buat selalu review dan menyimak semua ffku *hug* ^^

Hanazawa kay : nee Rin lanjut kok ^^ mianhae kay... Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Yewook turtle : wookie cuma masih ragu, terlalu takut buat disakitin lagi kkkk... Aku ga bikin slight yoonhae, aku belum tau untuk pasangan itu jadi aku belum bisa jawab... Sementara ini aku fokuskan ke yewook dulu ^^ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Aca sewingline7 : zhoumi? Uhmmm ngga tahu, itu rahasia para pemeran *plak* iyaa aku lanjut disini kok :)) terima kasih reviewnyaaa...

Ririn chubby : ne aku lanjut disini kok, aku juga minta maaf :)) emm untuk pairing yang lain aku buat beberapa tapi untuk donghae aku belum tau... Tergantung perkembangan cerita... Sementara ini mau fokus dulu ke yewook ^^ yesung berjuang banget ya? Huftt kita liat buat kedepannya... Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Abcdef : iyaa aku lanjut disini kok~ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Meidi96 : baca dari awal deh, Heechul meninggal tepat di depan Ryeowook dulu... Jadi ngga mungkin hilang ingatan segala... :)) Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16 :gwenchana ^^ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Eternalclouds2421 : thanks! Iyaa aku lanjut disini atas permintaan reader semua... Aku minta maaf karena kelewat tegas kemarin... Thanks reviewnyaaa~

RinriChoi : Eonnie takut sama ff ini? :O kkkk iyaa gapapa eon ^^ gomawo udah mau kasih nasihat sepanjang itu buatku, aku tau masih ada yang mau dukung disini *hug*

Yuzuki chaeri : iyaaa aku ga bakal pindah kok u.u maaf maaf... Aku menuruti reader yang mau aaku stay di ffn... Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Littleyewook : iyaa memang karakter wookie sangat sangat sensitif~ terima kasih mau memberi nasihat buatku... Iyaa aku bakal lanjut kok, selama masih ada yang mau dukung disini aku bakal tetep lanjut! ^^ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Ryeong9km : cieee yang akhirnya nongol di rreview~ *siul siul* komentari yang lain? Silahkan aja *slap* iyaa gapapa :)) aku kasih linknya kan karena buat test, maklum author baru belajar... Btw thanks reviewnya chagiya~~ uname ffnmu itu kkkk

PurpleAddict : Ne ^^ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Kim Jongmi : wookie kan memang ga peduli sama sekelilingnya makanya sampe ga tau kalau yesung punya adik segala u.u eonnie jangan yadongggg *cubitin* wkwkwkwkk... Gomawo reviewnya eonnie ^^

Dheek . Enha1 : iyaaap :)) Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Guest : thanks! ^^

Array' ryeowook always : ndee thanks ya reviewnya ^^ yewook moment? Kita lihat nanti kkkk

Vriskaindriany1 : iyaa ini udah lanjut~ Thanks reviewnyaaa~

Nah terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fave atau follow! ^^ buat yang mau kenal Rin, ini uname twitter Rin »» RheRin17

Rin minta maaf jika ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya, karena itu Rin sangat menghargai siapapun yang mau memberikan kritik dan perbaikan untuk ff ini ^^ jangan takut buat mengkritik, Rin terbuka untuk itu kok~ Rin masih dalam tahap belajar untuk membuat yang lebih bagus~

At least,** MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

See youuu~


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Snowy Wish ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Genre : T**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**Dont bash the charachter**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama setengah jam terakhir di tempat ini. Duduk menunggu sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah hal yang ia pedulikan.

Kim Jongwoon, namja itu mengalami kecelakaan dua blok dari rumahnya. Menabrak sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang berlawanan arah dengannya tepat di dekat persimpangan. Tubuhnya terpental nyaris lima belas meter dari tempat kejadian karena kerasnya benturan, membuat wajah namja itu nyaris tak dapat dikenali dalam baluran merah darah lukanya sendiri.

Di sebelah Ryeowook masih ada seorang gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai adik dari namja itu. Kim Yoona yang masih menangis dengan wajah merah padam.

Yoona sendiri ditelpon oleh seseorang yang membawa Yesung kerumah sakit saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tanpa basa basi gadis itu meminta ijin untuk pulang di tengah pemotretan yang sedang dijalaninya tanpa sempat untuk mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Yoona terlalu kalut.

"Yoona ya," sebuah suara nyaring milik seorang gadis cantik dengan kulitnya yang pucat membuat wajah Yoona sedikit terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Tiffany eonnie!"

Yoona menghambur memeluk gadis itu dalam satu gerakan cepat. Kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Dua orang di belakang gadis yang dipanggil Tiffany itu menatapi Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Seolah melihat sesuatu yang ajaib saat mata mereka menemukan sosok Ryeowook di sana.

"Kim Ryeowook,"

"Heenim hyung," Ryeowook mengangguk. Kini ia membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Heenim dengan namanya sendiri, tidak lagi dengan nama kakaknya yang telah tiada.

Aura ketegangan itu masih ada. Walaupun Ryeowook sebisa mungkin memberikan senyumnya pada mereka yang baru saja datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung. Matanya menatapi lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala, terlihat panik.

"Molla," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Heenim berdecak. "Aku benar-benar berharap dia tak mengalami luka serius awalnya, tapi melihat kondisinya..."

"Hyung! Hentikan omonganmu itu! Aku yakin Yesung hyung tidak apa-apa." tegur Kyuhyun keras.

"Kyuhyun ah, kecilkan suaramu, kita berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini." Tiffany mengingatkan. Yoona masih menangis sambil memeluknya.

Keheningan itu tercipta begitu saja pada moment selanjutnya. Seolah semua orang sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata-kata pada situasi seperti ini. Tapi dalam diam, mereka sadar jika ketakutan itu semakin mencekam. Nyawa seseorang di dalam sana sedang dipertanyakan oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Suara tenor Ryeowook yang paling pertama memecah keheningan itu. Ia tak cukup sanggup untuk memendamnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Heenim.

"Mungkin," suara Ryeowook terdengar ragu-ragu. "Kecelakaan ini disebabkan olehku." getaran itu terdengar jelas di sana. Pertahanan Ryeowook hampir runtuh.

Semua orang menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana namja manis itu bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Tiffany bangkit,.mendekati Ryeowook yang kini menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah siap menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menuduh dirimu seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook, seulas senyum menenangkan tercipta di bibirnya.

Ryeowook mendongak. Kali ini dirasakannya bukan saja suaranya yang akan bergetar, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Diselubungi rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Karena," suaranya nyaris tercekat. "Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi Yesung hyung datang kerumahku tapi aku menolaknya, dan kecelakaan itu berada tak jauh dari rumahku."

Sejak kapan ia menjadi sepeduli itu pada keadaan orang lain? Orang yang jelas-jelas bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya? Masa bodoh dengan itu, Ryeowook tak terlalu peduli untuk saat ini.

Semuanya kembali hening. Dan ini adalah keheningan yang paling dibenci Ryeowook seumur hidupnya walaupun selama ini ia sangat menyukai suasana hening.

"Itu tak masuk logika," akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab, tersenyum samar.

Tiffany mengangguk. "Kecelakaan bisa terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja, tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan hal itu."

"Tapi aku..."

"Persetan dengan segala pemikiranmu Ryeowook, tapi kau bukan pengendara truk sialan itu jadi berhentilah memvonis dirimu sendiri!" suara keras Heenim seakan menyadarkan Ryeowook dari segala pemikiran bodohnya.

Belum sempat ia memikirkan apapun untuk membalas kata-kata Heenim, pintu yang berada tepat di depan mereka mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan beberapa orang dengan pakaian berwarna hijau pucat yang keluar sambil melepaskan masker mereka. Salah satu di antaranya berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Seolah menunggu untuk diserbu pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon oppa?" Yoona yang pertama kali melesat mendekati dokter yang terlihat lelah itu.

Ryeowook merasa perutnya seakan kram untuk sekedar berdiri. Sensasi dingin yang aneh menyelimutinya dan membuat tangannya seakan hilang rasa. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

Sang dokter mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kami cukup bersyukur luka yang di dapatnya tidak separah yang kami kira, tubuhnya terbilang kuat saat terjadi benturan itu. Ada beberapa tulang yang retak pada bagian tulang selangka dan lengan kiri atas, kemudian luka pada kakinya yang terjadi akibat gesekan dengan permukaan yang kasar. Perlu beberapa jahitan untuk itu. Patah tulang pada dua jari di tangan kanan, dan tulang keringnya kaki kirinya, tapi selebihnya pria itu baik-baik saja."

Nyaris semua orang yang berada di sana terdengar menghembuskan napas lega. Bagaimanapun nyawa Yesung masih tertolong.

"Siapa di sini yang menjadi keluarganya? Tolong ikut saya sebentar, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami jelaskan secara lebih terperinci mengenai keadaan pasien."

Yoona hampir saja menjawab ketika Heenim mengajukan diri lebih cepat beberapa detik daripadanya. Ia menahan Yoona untuk tetap di sana dan pergi mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Ryeowook ah,"

"Hm?" Ryeowook menatap lelah Heenim yang barusan memanggilnya.

Heenim berdecak melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Matanya merah dan dikelilingi lingkaran hitam. Nyaris semalaman tidak tidur dan tetap berada di depan kamar rawat Yesung. Bahkan Ryeowook menolak untuk disuruh pulang dan kembali esok paginya.

Sejujurnya Ryeowook sendiri sudah sangat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di kamarnya. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Yesung semalam, setelah Yesung dipindahkan ke kamar rawatnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dalam-dalam. Hatinya serasa diremas kuat melihat namja tampan itu dalam balutan perban bernoda darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Ditambah lagi dengan selang infus dan transfusi darah yang menancap di lengannya. Sungguh membuat perasaan Ryeowook campur aduk. Bahkan Yesung sempat koma beberapa jam semalam yang membuatnya makin tidak tenang untuk sekedar memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dan jangan tanyakan darimana asalnya kepeduliannya yang mendadak sangat besar pada namja dengan suara bariton itu, karena Ryeowook sendiri tidak punya jawabannya.

Heenim mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul enam pagi. Dengan rela ia menutup klub malamnya untuk menemani Yoona menjaga Yesung semalam, dipikirnya Ryeowook akan segera pulang setelah mendapat kepastian dengan kondisi Yesung. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tahu begitu lebih baik ia pulang saja. Mengikuti Kyuhyun yang terpaksa harus pulang karena memiliki keperluan lain dirumah dan berjanji untuk kembali hari ini. Apalagi Tiffany juga ikut menemani Yoona semalam.

Ups, namun sebaiknya untuk kali ini ia agak menyingkirkan egoismenya sejenak.

"Kau," Heenim menarik tangan Ryeowook. Mengajaknya dengan paksa. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Mau kemana?" Ryeowook hanya menurut ketika Heenim menyeretnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Sarapan." sahut Heenim singkat.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kau, mencintai Yesung?"

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook nyaris tersedak jusnya ketika Heenim dengan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya. Untung saja mereka sudah selesai makan, jika tidak mungkin Ryeowook beresiko untuk tersedak macaroni yang dipesannya tadi. Rasanya orang di depannya itu benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak.

"Aku bertanya-"

"Tidak perlu diulangi!" cegah Ryeowook.

Heenim mendengus. "Kalau begitu jawablah!"

Kepala Ryeowook agak berdenyut untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook, kau berlebihan sekali. Hanya jawaban antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Mungkin bisa disebut mengulur waktu juga.

"Harus!" tegas Heenim. Matanya menatap Ryeowook. "Karena aku mau tahu jawabannya."

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Aku sendiri belum tahu jawabannya, hyung."

Alis Heenim menyatu ketika mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung hyung padaku mungkin," jawab Ryeowook asal, tersenyum tipis pada gelas jusnya. Tangannya dengan iseng memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba tawa Heenim meledak begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Ryeowook menatap orang yang berwajah persis dengan hyungnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedikit meragukan kewarasannya mungkin?

"Kau..." Heenim berkata di tengah-tengah tawanya. Kemudian tatapannya mendadak berubah serius kembali. Membuat Ryeowook makin heran dengan sikapnya.

"Pabbo!" Heenim menjitak kepala Ryeowook.

"Ya!" Ryeowook sedikit mengumpat saat mendapat perlakuan dari Heenim barusan.

"Kau, sampai sejauh ini kau tidak bisa menebak perasaan si kepala besar itu untukmu?" tanya Heenim.

Ryeowook menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Dia benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya balik, memastikan.

"Kalau tebakanku benar, Yesung sudah pernah menyatakan cinta padamu bukan?"

Dengan wajah datar Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan. Sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan fakta jika Yesung sendiri pernah berkata mencintainya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Heenim melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" sinisnya. "Kadang kupikir kau bodoh atau apa jika benar-benar tidak tahu perasaannya padamu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah bertindak seagresif itu untuk mendekatimu."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia bukannya tidak peka dengan perasaan Yesung padanya. Namun keraguan itu selalu saja muncul saat ia ingin mempercayai apa yang sudah diterimanya dari namja tampan itu. Tidak mudah untuk membuatnya bisa percaya jika perasaan yang dimiliki Yesung benar-benar tulus untuknya hingga Yesung harus berkali-kali membuktikan hal itu padanya.

"Jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal."

"Apa itu sebuah tanda penyesalan karena kau telah mengacuhkan dia selama ini?"

Ryeowook agak tersentak mendengarnya. Kenapa harus diucapkan seblak-blakan itu, keluh Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Aku...tidak tahu."

Heenim berdecak sebal. Tampak tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tahu? Aku bosan mendengar jawabanmu. Jika kau tak tahu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu? Bukankah itu semua ada di dalam dirimu sendiri?"

Ryeowook tertegun dengan kata-kata Heenim. Benar. Kenapa ia tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu?

"Karena aku bodoh. Dan karena dia kuanggap bukan sesuatu yang penting bagiku."

"Aku bersyukur kau mau jujur untuk yang satu itu."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa arti Yesung baginya selama ini. Yang ia tahu, namja itu selalu berusaha membuatnya percaya dengan berbagai macam hal. Membantunya untuk membangun kembali kepercayaannya yang sudah lama runtuh.

"Boleh aku jujur lagi?"

"Silakan saja, bukankah itu yang aku minta sejak tadi?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Betapa jarangnya dia dapat bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman semalaman. Aku punya ketakutan yang aneh untuknya saat ia masih berada di dalam ruang operasi itu." Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku merasa takut...jika ia meninggalkanku." ucapnya pelan.

Heenim tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Semua orang memiliki ketakutan yang sama jika berada dalam situasi semalam itu." jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi aku berbeda." sergah Ryeowook cepat. "Itu tidak seperti ketakutan saat kita akan ditinggalkan seperti yang umumnya terjadi."

Kening Heenim berkerut. "Lalu?"

Ryeowook menunduk. "Entahlah. Aku merasa, semalam aku seperti tanpa jiwa. Aku tak begitu tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku merasa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika dokter itu mengatakan Yesung hyung tidak selamat. Aku pikir...mungkin setengah dari jiwaku juga akan ikut pergi." Ryeowook tersenyum masam. "Mungkin seperti itu."

Heenim tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Aku yakin kau mulai mencintainya. Bahkan bisa jadi sudah lebih dari itu."

"Entahlah... Aku belum mau memastikan apapun sekarang ini."

Heenim mengangguk paham. Kemudian melirik jamnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kesana sekarang, barangkali Yesung sudah sadar."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah Heenim memaksa membayar semua makanan mereka, dengan beberapa bungkusan makanan lain untuk Yoona dan Tiffany, keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Heenim membuka pintu ruangan rumah sakit itu. Melihat dua gadis yang tampak berwajah lelah sedang mengobrol pelan di sofa dekat ranjang pasien.

Tiffany mendongak, tersenyum kecil. "Belum sadar juga."

Ryeowook cukup jengah berada di sini. Bagaimanapun ia tak terlalu suka dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang masih asing baginya.

Heenim hanya mengangguk maklum, melirik Yesung yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di depan Tiffany.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kalian belum makan."

Yoona meringis kecil saat merasa perutnya berbunyi begitu mencium aroma masakan.

"Hei Kim Ryeowook sshi," panggil Tiffany ramah, melihat Ryeowook yang entah kenapa memasang ekspresi yang aneh sedari tadi.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tiffany.

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. "Aniyo aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin kau tidak sakit juga? Ekspresimu-"

Heenim berdehem pelan. Memperingatkan sedikit pada Tiffany. Bukan salah gadis itu juga jika ia memang sangat perhatian pada semua orang.

"Oh ya, aku bahkan baru sadar jika kita belum berkenalan dengan baik sejak semalam." ujarnya mengalihkan topik. Mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. "Kenalkan, namaku Tiffany Hwang, teman Yesung oppa. Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali di klub bersama Yesung oppa."

"Eh?" Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan canggung. "Ne, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku juga...temannya Yesung hyung. Kau salah satu penyanyi di klub itu juga kan Tiffany sshi?"

Tiffany tertawa pelan. "Panggil aku Fany saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Dan ya, aku sering menjadi teman duet Yesung oppa di sana."

Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Eh, emm, Ryeowook oppa," panggil Yoona.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Nde? Ah mian Yoona ssi, aku juga belum sempat memperkenalkan diri."

Yoona mengangguk. "Kim Yoona imnida. Kau sudah tahu aku adik dari Yesung oppa kan?" ia terkekeh.

"Ne, maaf soal yang kemarin. Kim Ryeowook imnida."

Yoona mengulum senyumnya. Memberi sedikit kedipan kecil pada Tiffany yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan oleh gadis itu.

_'Inikah namja yang sering dibicarakan oppa? Ah memang manis.'_

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur miliknya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan membuang napas lelah.

Heenim memaksanya untuk pulang dan beristirahat dengan benar ketika Kyuhyun datang. Begitu juga nasib Yoona dan Tiffany yang diusir paksa dari tempat itu. Bahkan kekeraskepalaan adik dari Kim Jongwoon itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Heenim dengan mudahnya.

Ryeowook memutar kembali memorinya selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Melihat namja yang selama ini berada di dekatnya kini terbaring penuh luka di kamar rumah sakit itu benar-benar menimbulkan sensasi tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini lagi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit banyak tersadar...

Jika seorang Kim Jongwoon punya sebuah arti berharga untuknya.

Sebagian dari hatinya masih menolak hal itu.

Kau tahu? Rasa ketakutan itu akan ada setiap kau menemukan orang yang berharga untukmu dan itu cukup menyiksa Ryeowook. Kejadian ini membuatnya harus merasakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak lagi ingin dirasakannya.

Ia kecolongan mungkin?

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Karena semua hal berjalan begitu saja.

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Menyalakan air hangat untuk shower dan mulai berdiri di bawah siraman air.

Mungkin ia butuh sesuatu untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya.

Atau...

_Ryeowook membutuhkan Yesung sekarang juga._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Kibum menoleh ketika mendengar suara tenor itu terdengar.

Tersenyum manis saat menemukan Ryeowook berdiri di sana.

"Kemari Ryeowook ah, makan siang bersama hyung. Aku mendapat laporan jika kau baru saja pulang sejak kemarin. Darimana saja kau?"

Ryeowook mengambil kursi meja makan tepat di depan Kibum. Tersenyum kikuk pada kakaknya itu. Bukan kebiasaan Kibum untuk memperhatikannya, jadi ia agak canggung dengan sikap Kibum barusan.

Dan sejak kapan kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan siangnya dirumah? Bukan di kantornya dengan setumpuk data pasien yang harus diperiksa.

"Makan siang?" ulang Ryeowook. "Aku bahkan tidak berminat untuk memasak hari ini."

"Aku juga tidak bilang mau makan masakanmu."

Ryeowook merengut sedikit mendengarnya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Tempatmu bekerja."

Kinum memperhatikan Ryeowook lekat. "Kau sakit?"

"Bukan aku. Temanku."

Kibum mengangguk. "Teman? Nugu?"

"Teman di kampusku. Cukup dekat beberapa bulan ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu punya teman dekat." Kibum terkekeh. "Kenalkan padaku kapan-kapan."

"Kau hanya terlalu sibuk, hyung." ujar Ryeowook maklum.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menata beberapa jenis makanan yang dibawanya dari dapur di depan dua bersaudara itu. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan mulai memakan makan siang masing-masing.

"Kenapa temanmu itu masuk rumah sakit, Ryeowook ah?" tanya Kibum.

"Kecelakaan. Dua blok dari sini."

"Keadaannya?"

"Menurut dokter tidak terlalu parah. Setidaknya ia tidak mengalami sesuatu yang benar-benar serius. Hanya saja belum sadar sampai sekarang." wajah Ryeowook berubah keruh saat mengatakannya. Ia menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya dengan tatapan tak berselera.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Jadi kau akan kembali lagi ke sana?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kau bisa ikut mobilku kalau kau mau," tawar Kibum. Ia mengambil segelas air yang tidak jauh dengannya. Meneguk cairan bening di dalamnya dengan tenang. Memandang wajah adik satu-satunya itu.

"Boleh saja," Ryeowook mengangguk.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Ryeowook ah!" panggil Tiffany saat melihat Ryeowook datang.

"Kau datang tepat waktu oppa! Yesung oppa baru saja sadar!" Yoona memberi tahu.

Dengan dada yang berdegub kencang Ryeowook membiarkan Yoona agak menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Melihat keadaan namja itu secara langsung. Tidak memperdulikan alasan mengapa Yoona sangat bersemangat membawanya ke ruangan itu.

Seorang dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Yesung dengan seksama dengan Heenim dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Menunggui.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yesung nanti. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini, terlebih apa alasannya mengacuhkan Yesung beberapa hari yang lalu. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu hal sekarang.

Namja itu! Ia hanya ingin melihat namja itu tersenyum kembali padanya. Tak peduli dengan hal yang lain, ia berpikir jika senyum Yesung saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapuskan ketakutannya selama beberapa jam lalu.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah berada di sini, tepat di depan Yesung ketika namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya setelah sang dokter sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Menatap Ryeowook tajam dengan kedua obsidiannya.

Ryeowook tersentak. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat tatapan Yesung padanya. Ada aura dingin yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan saat hal itu terjadi. Tatapan itu memikat tentu saja, tapi bagaimana bisa Yesung menatapnya sedingin itu. Kemana tatapan lembut yang biasa ditujukannya untuk Ryeowook?

"Yoona ya, siapa dia ini?"

Dan suara bariton itu makin menghancurkan segalanya.

Tatapan semua orang membelalak begitu saja saat Yesung mengucapkannya. Bahkan Heenim sudah ingin meneriaki Yesung jika saja Kyuhyun tidak memperingatkannya jika mereka berada di rumah sakit.

"Yoona ya, aku bertanya padamu. Siapa yang kau bawa ini? Namjachingumu?"

Debaran itu sudah tak ada lagi. Tergantikan dengan perasaan hampa yang menyelimuti.

"Yesung hyung,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan friksi hangat saat hal itu dilakukan. Memandang langit yang tampak teduh di siang hari walau dengan suhu udara serendah ini.

Cuaca sedang tidak enak untuk berdiam diri di udara terbuka seperti ini. Tapi peduli apa dia dengan semua itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang bisa diartikan sebagai tanda bahwa ia bahagia karena Yesung sudah sadar di kamarnya. Tapi senyum miris yang mengiris batinnya saat mengingat kejadian itu yang masih terbayang olehnya saat ini.

_'Kami sudah mengatakan jika benturan yang terjadi sangat keras. Bisa dilihat dari luka-lukanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah Jongwoon sshi masih memakai helmnya pada saat itu. Kami sudah memeriksanya dan kesimpulan dasar yang dapat kami buat adalah ia sedang frustasi pada saat itu, kemudian benturan terjadi, dan memorinya menghilang sebagian. Besar kemungkinannya jika memori itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga ia mengalami kelalaian dalam mengemudi sampai terjadi kecelakaan. Semua hal masih bisa diingat olehnya kecuali satu orang, dan memorinya tetap tak bisa mengingat. Hanya saran dasar, mungkin memori itu masih ada, dan harus ada usaha keras agar Jongwoon sshi bisa mengingatnya kembali. Tapi jika tidak, cara yang dapat anda lakukan hanyalah memulai semuanya dari awal. Berkenalan dan semacamnya. Karena tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kami sarankan mengenai hal ini. Bagaimanapun memori manusia adalah hal yang paling rumit untuk dikembalikan jika sudah benar-benar hilang.'_

"Memulai...semuanya dari awal?"

Tatapan Ryeowook tampak kosong. Memutar kembali ingatannya saat-saat mereka bertemu dahulu. Itu bukan hal yang mudah. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Sudah banyak kepercayaan itu tumbuh dan mulai menguasainya. Tapi dalam satu malam, hal itu hilang begitu saja. Seperti lelucon paling buruk yang pernah Ryeowook terima sepanjang hidupnya.

Tanpa terasa setitik airmata jatuh, menuruni pipinya dengan cepat.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak peduli.

Cklek!

"Atap rumah sakit, syukurlah aku tidak meleset," gadis itu menggumam pelan sebelum menutup pintu itu dan berjalan memdekati Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook oppa," panggil Yoona pelan.

Ryeowook menatap datar pada gadis itu.

"Kopi?" Yoona menyodorkan satu cup kopi yang dipegangnya pada Ryeowook, tersenyum tipis.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook balas tersenyum. "Gomawo," ucapnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"Hanya menebak. Dan aku beruntung."

Keduanya menyesap kopi masing-masing dalam diam. Sibuk melantur dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oppa kecewa?" tanya Yoona pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh padanya.

"Untuk?"

"Yesung oppa, amnesianya."

Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Sangat."

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yesung oppa akan melupakanmu."

"Aku..." Ryeowook menghela napas. "Dia pasti marah padaku pada saat itu."

"Mwo? Marah? Aniyo!" bantah Yoona. "Yesung oppa tidak pernah marah padamu."

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan tidak mungkin." ia menyeruput kopinya lagi. Merasakan hangatnya cairan pekat itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Yoona mendelik. "Tidak!" ujarnya tegas. "Yesung oppa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau tidak bisa dihubungi olehnya. Ia sama sekali tidak marah. Yesung oppa tidak pernah marah pada orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Ryeowook tercenung.

"Yesung oppa mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri sebesar itu untuk meyakininya." Ryeowook menanggapi.

"Tapi aku yakin. Karena aku hidup bersamanya."

"Yoona ya?"

"Hm?" Yoona menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sejak kemarin disini aku tidak melihat orang tua kalian. Kemana mereka?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Yoona meringis mendengarnya. "Sayang sekali oppa tidak akan pernah bisa untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

Ryeowook mengernyit mendengarnya. "Wae?"

"Karena mereka sudah tiada. Kecelakaan. Sejak aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun."

"Maaf, aku..."

"Gwaenchana," Yoona mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu bukan hal yang harus ditutupi. Orangtua kami telah pergi dan Yesung oppa yang membesarkanku. Itu patut dibanggakan sedikit. Aku punya oppa yang hebat setidaknya." Ia terkekeh.

Bagaimana mereka bisa setenang itu dengan ketiadaan orangtuanya? Sementara aku? Ryeowook bertanya dalam hati.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Yesung memiliki keluarga yang sama tidak utuhnya dengannya. Dilihat dari sikapnya, siapapun pasti mengira namja itu memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang orangtua di dekatnya.

"Ryeowook oppa,"

"Ah, nde?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir Yesung hyung punya keluarga yang utuh. Ternyata kalian nyaris mirip seperti aku."

Yoona membelalak. "Keluarga oppa juga-"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Nyaris semuanya. Dimulai sejak usiaku masih anak-anak."

Yoona menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook untuk membuat namja itu merasa lebih baik.

"Kadang aku merasa bersyukur memiliki keadaan seperti ini." ujar Yoona.

Mata Ryeowook memicing. "Apa yang harus kau syukuri?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Kau tahu oppa? Di luar sana banyak orang hidup tanpa merasakan apa artinya kehidupan. Terbiasa bergantung pada orangtua mereka. Melakukan hal-hal yang mereka sukai, dan mulai menggerutu saat mereka mulai menjalankan kewajibannya. Tapi aku dan Yesung oppa tidak. Kami punya peran masing-masing dirumah. Berusaha sendiri untuk kehidupan kami, dan merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah kami capai sampai saat ini. Singkatnya, dengan segala kekurangan itu, kami masih ingin berdiri sejajar bahkan di atas orang lain. Tidak peduli jika jalannya lebih berat, kami hanya terus berusaha dan mulai mewujudkan segalanya." jelas Yoona. Ia tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tidak peduli betapa sulitnya apa yang harus dilalui, tapi jika itu sudah tercapai, kau tak akan bisa menolak rasa senangnya. Membangun dirimu untuk menghadapi kegagalan, jadi saat keberhasilan itu datang, perasaan yang meluap akan semakin besar. Bukan hal yang bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah jika kau adalah orang egois yang menginginkan sesuatu tanpa mau bekerja keras. Hal-hal yang terlihat manja seperti itu." gadis itu melanjutkan. "Seperti membangun dirimu sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orangtua. Karena kau juga merasakannya, aku yakin oppa tahu bagaimana sulitnya saat itu dimulai."

"Apa Yesung hyung yang mengajarkanmu semua itu, Yoona ya?" komentar Ryeowook, ia tertawa pelan.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?" protes gadis itu. "Sebagian besar yang aku dapat tentu saja berkat Yesung oppa."

Ryeowook mengacak rambut Yoona. "Kau gadis yang hebat."

"Aish oppa!" dengan sadis Yoona memukul bahu Ryeowook. Membalas kejahilannya.

"Kata-katamu benar, " Ryeowook tersenyum, yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi, sampai kapan oppa mau di sini? Cuacanya tidak bagus untuk berlama-lama di luar." Yoona merapatkan mantelnya.

"Bukankah aku tidak memintamu menemaniku di sini?" Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Yoona mencibir. "Oppa tampak sangat kesepian. Bahkan setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi, wajah oppa seperti habis diputuskan oleh Yesung oppa. Jadi aku khawatir."

Wajah Ryeowook otomatis memerah saat mendengarnya. "Yak!"

"Makanya ayo kembali. Aku berjanji akan membantumu membuat Yesung oppa kembali ingat." bujuk Yoona.

"Aish, baiklah."

"Nah, kajja," Yoona menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Bertepatan dengan hujan salju yang baru saja berjatuhan.

_'Saljumu mungkin sudah mencair, hyung. Tak mau tersenyumkah kau melihatnya?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong!

Maaf atas hiatus tiba-tiba yang tanpa pemberitahuan apapun itu. Ini sangat terlambat sebetulnya untuk menjelaskan.

Ga bisa nyalahin apa-apa untuk keterlambatan update, jadi Rin menyalahkan diri sendiri yang payah banget soal ini. Mianhaeyo!

Dan kali ini sedang ga bisa membalas review, jadi Rin harap kalian cukup puas sama ceritanya. Cuma bilang banyak terina kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu~ Yang penasaran Yesung meninggal atau ngga bisa cek di chapter ini kkkk~

Rin bukan orang sadis kok~ yang jelas Rin suka bikin angst tapi ngga suka deathchara, kecuali kalau tuntutan ide cerita *slap*

Okay, maaf juga atas kekurangan di chapter ini. Rin butuh tanggapan, kritik, dan saran kalian~

**So, MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Snowy Wish ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Genre : T**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini milik diri mereka sendiri, fans, dan orang tuanya sedangkan cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**Dont bash the charachter**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoona ya, sungguh aku bingung mau bicara apa dengan Yesung hyung." Ryeowook memohon, mencoba memakai ekspresi paling dibencinya seumur hidup untuk membujuk gadis itu, yang sedang menyeretnya ke kamar rawat Yesung.

"Bicarakan saja yang biasanya kalian bicarakan." usul Yoona santai. Tetap menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan tenaganya yang diluar perkiraan namja itu.

"Jinjja. Biasanya Yesung hyung yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Yoona berhenti sesaat. Menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sadis. "Ayolah oppa, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap pasif begitu? Kau mau Yesung oppa benar-benar melupakanmu?"

Ryeowook berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatnya. Memikirkannya saja ia tak mau. Sama sekali tak mau jika Yesung benar-benar melupakannya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja oppa." Yoona menepuk pundak Ryeowook beberapa kali. "Tenang oke?"

Kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan berarti banyak untuk Ryeowook saat ini. Jelas saja. Tatapan Yesung saat itu sama sekali tak bersahabat untuknya. Tentu dia memaklumi jika namja itu melihatnya sebagai orang lain sekarang. Tapi tatapan tajam itu. . .

Ryeowook bergidik sedikit.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya. Tatapan itu penuh permusuhan. Terasa sangat menganggunya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Yoona kembali menariknya. Sayang sekali gadis ini, dengan cara yang tidak diketahui Ryeowook, berhasil membuatnya seperti mempunyai keluarga lain, jadi dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Yoona.

_'Oppa harus bisa membuat Yesung oppa ingat kembali, arra?'_

Dengan rasa geli Ryeowook mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya. Yah, sudahlah, setidaknya ucapan itu membuat sedikit rasa percaya dirinya mulai muncul lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi dengarkan kata-kataku sebentar Yoona ya,"

.

.

.

"Yoona ya, kau benar-benar, oppamu sedang sakit dan kau masih saja sibuk dengan pacarmu?" Yesung menggerutu tak jelas saat ia menatap adiknya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

Yoona mendelik. Sampai kapan oppanya yang pabbo ini mau menganggap bahwa namja yang diincarnya mati-matian adalah kekasih adiknya? Pikir Yoona sadis.

"Berhenti memanggilnya kekasihku oppa," tukas Yoona. Ia melirik pada orang-orang yang ada di sana, yang sedang menatap khawatir pada Ryeowook.

"Bukankah memang begitu?"

"Aniyo!" Yoona tiba-tiba mendapat ide dadakan. Dengan secepat kilat ia menghampiri Donghae, yang kini duduk di ujung sofa ruangan itu. Tampaknya baru datang untuk menjenguk Yesung. Ia menggamit lengan Donghae. "Ini namjachinguku, bukan Ryeowook oppa."

"Hah?!" semua orang menatap shock pada gadis cantik itu.

Sejak kapan dia berpacaran dengan Donghae?

Kening Yesung berkerut. "Yah namja ikan! Sudah kubilang kau jangan menggoda adikku."

Donghae sendiri gelagapan di tempatnya. "Aish, aku tidak menggodanya hyung!"

Yoona mencubit pelan lengan Donghae dan memberi kode tanpa suara pada namja itu. Memohon padanya untuk mengikuti rencana bodohnya tersebut. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan pasrah dari namja bermarga Lee itu.

Ryeowook tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat lagi-lagi Yesung menatapnya dengan pandangan itu. Tajam, seakan mengintimidasinya. Merutuk pada mulutnya yang tak kunjung bicara sama sekali.

"Lalu, dia ini siapa? Dari tadi dia tak mau menjawabku." tanya Yesung penuh selidik. Menatapi satu persatu orang yang ada di sana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook, sekedar memberi dukungan tersirat pada namja manis itu.

"Aku..." Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Kenapa harus sesulit ini jadinya? "Temanmu... Ya, aku hanya temanmu."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Yah Kim Ryeowook ssi bisakah kau mengatakan hal lainnya selain 'seorang teman' pada namja bodoh itu?" desah Kyuhyun, frustasi.

"Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya." sahut Ryeowook, tampak cuek.

"Kau sama saja merelakan Yesung melupakanmu pabo!" gertak Heechul penuh emosi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Yesung saat ini diminta untuk beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Maka itu semua penjenguknya diwajibkan untuk keluar kamar pasien. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Kafetaria rumah sakit.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. Moodnya dalam titik terburuk sekarang ini. Membuatnya ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya ke air es atau sejenisnya untuk melegakan kembali rongga dadanya yang terasa makin menyempit ketika mengingat namja itu lagi.

Yoona yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak berani menganggunya lagi. Gadis itu merasa Ryeowook memang benar-benar membutuhkan Yesung lagi di sampingnya. Atau setidaknya sedikit ketenangan.

Heechul meminum cappuccinonya dengan rasa tak nyaman. Mengingat suasana di sekelilingnya yang masih berupa keheningan ganjil yang menyiksa.

"Oppa, mianhae," ujar Yoona pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh menatapnya dan menggeleng. "Gwaenchana. Mungkin ini memang yang seharusnya. Haah aku tak tahu, Yoona ya, bagaimana harus mengingatkannya kembali padaku."

Serentak semua yang ada di sana menghela napas.

"Aku pergi dulu, mungkin aku akan kembali besok." Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengulas senyum tipis dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dalam langkah panjang-panjang yang terkesan buru-buru. Biar saja. Toh tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya di tempat ini. Mengingat ia masih berada di rumah sakit dan siapapun bisa bersikap sepertinya jika ada suatu hal darurat terjadi di tempat itu.

Pikirannya melayang kemana mana walaupun ia tetap memfokuskan diri untuk tetap berjalan dengan benar. Rasa kecewa bodohnya, kecelakaan namja itu, amnesianya. Haah ada hal buruk apa lagi yang bisa menimpanya sekarang? Seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya bencana menimpanya. Ryeowook tertawa pahit dalam hati. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi hidupnya harus terciprat rasa kecewa. Kali ini hanyalah dari seseorang yang berani mengusik kehidupannya sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ia mendengus. Memangnya apa gunanya terus menggerutu dan menyesali hal itu?

Tidak akan ada gunanya sampai akhirnya ia sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sendirian.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Oppa keterlaluan," tuding Yoona. Saat itu Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Mwo? Keterlaluan? Apa maksudmu Yoona ya?" Yesung menatap bingung pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Oppa melupakan seseorang yang penting untuk oppa," Yoona hampir menangis saat mengatakannya. Masih bisa dengan jelas diingatnya ekspresi Ryeowook tadi siang. Pemuda itu nampak lelah, terluka, sekaligus tertekan. Tapi dia bisa berbuat apa? Masalah keduanya terlalu rumit untuknya.

"Yoona ya," Yesung tak mengerti. "Kemarilah." panggilnya lembut, tak tega dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca yang dilayangkan Yoona padanya.

Yoona mendekat, memeluk pelan kakaknya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

"Jelaskan pada oppa sekarang, siapa yang kau maksud oppa lupakan hm?" pinta Yesung. "Seingat oppa, oppa sama sekali tidak melupakan apapun."

"Karena oppa lupa makanya oppa tidak mengingatnya!" dengus Yoona, tak habis pikir dengan ke-pabbo-an kakaknya itu.

Yesung mendesah pasrah. "Lalu? Kau tidak mau membantu oppa mengingatnya?"

Yoona menggeleng. Membuat alis Yesung bertaut seketika.

"Aku...tidak bisa." lirih Yoona putus asa.

_'Biarkan aku yang melakukannya Yoona ya, untuk kali ini, hanya aku yang harus bertindak.'_

Kata-kata Ryeowook tadi siang sungguh membuatnya bimbang. Ia bukannya tidak bisa mengingkarinya, sangat mudah sebetulnya, hanya saja terbersit rasa takut untuk melakukannya. Ryeowook sangat bersungguh-sungguh, dan ia tidak akan tega untuk membuat namja manis itu kecewa padanya. Lagipula, memang ini hanya urusan mereka berdua, dia tak pantas untuk ikut campur di dalamnya sedari awal.

"Lalu bagaimana oppa akan ingat?" protes Yesung.

"Oppa harus berusaha!" tukas Yoona. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Oppa harus berusaha, demi dia, dan demi hati oppa sendiri."

"Kau keras kepala sekali Kim Yoona,"

"Ini bukan untukku!" sanggah Yoona cepat.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku...tidak mengerti."

"Oppa akan mengerti. Pasti."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Tempat itu ramai, tentu saja. Pusat perbelanjaan, dan akhir pekan. Komposisi yang bagus untuk membuat orang-orang keluar dari rumahnya dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli apa yang mereka inginkan. Sekalipun malam menjelang, siapapun ragu jika keramaian itu bisa sirna. Kota besar selalu menyimpan sejuta hal untuk dilakukan ketika matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat. Bahkan bisa jadi malam adalah waktu favorit untuk sebagian orang yang menyukai budaya bebas. Yah kau tahulah, saat malam tiba tak akan ada yang menganggapmu gila saat kau berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena mabuk atau mengemudi gila-gilaan 150 km/jam.

Dan tampaknya hal itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook sekarang ini. Alih-alih mengemudikan mobilnya pulang kerumah, di jam selarut ini ia malah memasuki pelataran sebuat pusat perbelanjaan besar yang buka selama 24 jam menjelang natal.

Bertanya apa yang dilakukannya?

Jangan harap dia mau menjawabnya secara gamblang tentang hal itu. Ryeowook si namja yang apatis terhadap segala hal berbau hari natal dan kesibukan sejenisnya itu tiba-tiba memikirkan untuk membeli kado natal! Bayangkan saja betapa ajaibnya isi kepala namja manis ini sekarang.

Ryeowook memarkir mobilnya dengan mulus, keluar dengan langkah cepat yang tampak angkuh. Mengeratkan mantelnya ke tubuh mungilnya dan mengumpat dalam hati mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa berdamai sedikit saja dengan musim dingin karena ia terus menerus membenci suhu udara saat ini.

Kaki Ryeowook melangkah makin pelan ketika jajaran toko-toko dengan berbagai merk terpampang di depan matanya. Dengan ragu Ryeowook memasuki toko pakaian yang paling dekat dengannya. Masa bodoh dengan merk, toh ini adalah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan mewah, kau tak akan dikecewakan dengan adanya toko tanpa nama yang tak pernah kau lihat di televisi sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menuju bagian pakaian pria dan mulai menelusuri jajaran rak-rak pakaian yang ada di depannya. Berharap ia tak terlalu lama berkutat di sini, karena jujur saja ia benci berbelanja. Apalagi acara belanjanya kali ini yang dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa harus di dasari alasan kado natal! Demi Tuhan, entahlah dia mendapat bisikan iblis dari mana hingga memikirkan hal seperti ini.

_'Ini konyol'_

Ryeowook bahkan sanggup untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang tampak cocok untuk seleranya dan sweater coklat berbahan lembut. Kemudian beranjak ke bagian yang lain hingga akhirnya semua yang sudah didapatnya dirasa telah memenuhi list imajiner di kepalanya. Membawa semuanya ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Ryeowook menjinjing semua barang bawaannya dan keluar dari toko diiringi senyuman sang penjaga toko, yang tentu saja tak akan dibalasnya sama sekali. Ia memilih berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat hal lainnya. Menimbang-nimbang untuk memasuki sebuah toko sepatu yang cukup terkenal.

Tentu saja Ryeowook bukan fashionista untuk mengecek merk atau apapun lah yang berhubungan dengan itu, hanya saja kau tak akan bisa memungkiri jika berbelanja di tempat ini akan membuatmu ternganga jika menyaksikan banyaknya toko dengan berbagai merk yang sudah mendunia. Tapi Ryeowook toh tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia berlimpah harta, ingat?

Ryeowook menatap bingung pada jajaran rak sepatu wanita di hadapannya. Segala macam wegdes dan sepatu flat maupun boots kini memenuhi jarak pandangnya. Membuatnya mengutuk dalam hati kenapa ia memilih tempat ini untuk membeli hadiah. Namun apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Sudah terlanjur, lebih baik sekalian saja.

Ia mengambil sebuah wegdes dengan tinggi yang tak terlalu ekstrim dan sebuah sandal dengan tali-tali yang manis sebagai penghiasnya. Memikirkan sebentar soal ukurannya dan menebak asal dalam hati. Berharap tebakannya tidak terlalu meleset.

Seperti sebelumnya, membayar semuanya di kasir dan langsung keluar.

Awalnya Ryeowook sudah ingin sekali melangkah ke arah parkiran dan membuka bagasi mobilnya. Meletakkan semua belanjaannya yang sudah membuatnya tampak seperti remaja perempuan shoppaholic. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat ia melihat kedai es krim yang menggiurkan di sebrang tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Berpikir jika satu atau dua cup es krim tidaklah buruk untuk mengalihkan beban pikirannya.

Pintu kedai itu berdenting kecil saat ia membukanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dekorasi penuh warna yang khas.

"Aku mau dua porsi besar es krim vanilla." pinta Ryeowook pada sang pelayan. Yang tak lama kemudian membawa pesanannya dalam nampan dan tersenyum padanya, berkata jika ia bisa memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman di tempat itu, yang dibalas anggukan singkat darinya.

Ryeowook memilih tempat duduk di meja paling pojok yang bisa ditemukannya. Tidak ada gunanya melawan sifatnya yang sedari dulu tidak pernah menyukai bunyi bising dan keramaian. Maka suatu kompromi besar jika ia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, di mana terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengobrol mesra di sana. Mendengus pelan saat melihat sang gadis mencium bibir namjanya secara cepat dan terkikik geli. Yah setidaknya tidak akan ada hal ribut apapun yang akan dilakukan pasangan itu kan?

Dalam diam Ryeowook menyendok es krimnya, memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mulai merasai rasa vanilla yang begitu manis terasa di indera pengecapnya. Sejak dulu ia sangat menyukai es krim. Makanan manis ini satu-satunya sisi yang menunjukkan jika dirinya tidak sedingin yang dikira orang lain. Wajahnya akan terlihat sangat kekanakan jika ia disuguhi semangkuk besar es krim kesukaannya.

"Emm, permisi,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan makannya, membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala seraya berdecih pelan. Melihat siapa yang berani menganggunya.

Seorang yeoja, dengan pakaian yang manis, mantel dan topi kupluk berada di depannya dengan pandangan serba salah. Meringis menerima tatapannya yang kelewat mengintimidasi. Hey, yeoja itu hanya memanggilmu Kim Ryeowook!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook, mencoba mengontrol emosinya agar tidak serta merta mengusir yeoja ini dari hadapannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain sudah penuh, aku terlanjur memesan banyak." yeoja itu menunjukkan nampannya yang dipenuhi makanan.

Ryeowook agak heran melihat nafsu makannya. Yeoja ini hanya sendirian, tapi porsi yang dipesannya bahkan cukup untuk dimakan empat orang.

Ia mengangguk kaku, menyetujui.

Yeoja itu mendesah lega dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae," ucap yeoja itu pelan.

"Gwaenchana." balas Ryeowook dalam nada datar, berusaha melanjutkan acara menikmati es krimnya yang tertunda.

"Kau tampaknya sangat senang menyendiri Ryeowook ssi?"

"Hah?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap yeoja ini lekat, dari mana yeoja ini tahu namanya? "Kau tahu namaku?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Aku pacar dari Kyuhyun. Aku sempat melihatmu di rumah sakit dan Kyu menyebutkan namamu. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Bibir Ryeowook sedikit membulat. Mengangguk saat mendengarnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin." jawab yeoja itu ceria.

Manis juga, pikir Ryeowook. Tapi seberapapun manisnya yeoja di hadapannya Ryeowook tak mungkin bisa tertarik. Toh Sungmin juga sudah milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah nde Sungmin ssi, salam kenal." ujar Ryeowook basa basi.

"Panggil saja aku Min, atau jika umurmu dibawah 23 tahun, kau bisa memanggilku hyung." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai.

Ryeowook melotot. Apa kata yeoja ini tadi? Memanggilnya hyung jika umurnya kurang dari 23 tahun?!

"Kau...tidak salah? Bukannya aku harusnya memanggilmu noona?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Aniyo," Sungmin menggeleng dengan tatapan polos. "Aku namja kok, sungguh." Ia membuat tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook melongo di tempatnya. Yeoja semanis ini? Namja? Baiklah mungkin banyak namja cantik yang berada di Korea, tapi namja semanis apapun rasanya tidak pernah dijumpai Ryeowook dalam balutan baju yeoja, lengkap dengan segala macam aksesorisnya hingga namja manapun rela menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Ryeowook ssi, gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin memiringkan kepala sedikit. Menatap bingung pada ekspresi yang dipasang oleh Ryeowook.

Bahkan suara Sungmin terdengar nyaring! Persis yeoja.

Oh baiklah kali ini mungkin Ryeowook sama sekali tidak sadar jika suaranya sendiri jauh lebih nyaring dan bisa terdengar melebihi yeoja.

"Ne, gwaenchana...emm hyung."

"Ah jadi umurmu dibawahku?" tanya Sungmin, memandang Ryeowook penuh minat.

Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap canggung begitu Ryeowookie, tampaknya kau masih heran dengan penampilanku, benar tidak?" tebak Sungmin tepat sasaran.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu. "Hanya sedikit kaget." ungkapnya jujur.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku hanya suka melakukan croessdressing, kupikir pakaian yeoja sangat manis dan aku begitu menyukainya. Jadi aku mulai memakainya kemana mana, hanya itu saja kok." jelasnya.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut, dia tak mengerti kenapa namja di hadapannya mau saja berjalan kemana-mana dengan baju wanita, tapi untuk menghormati ia hanya berusaha memaklumi keanehan itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin, nampak penuh perhatian.

Ryeowook tersenyum, hanya seulas garis tipis.

"Begitulah." sahutnya.

"Yesung hyung kah yang menjadi masalahmu?" lagi-lagi Sungmin bertanya.

Hal ini membuat Ryeowook sedikit jengkel. Kalau Sungmin sudah tahu, kenapa juga harus bertanya padanya?

"Kau mengenalnya?" ia malah bertanya balik. Bermaksud mengulur pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk, membuat rambut panjangnya bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang, yang berani ditaksir Ryeowook hanyalah wig.

"Tentu, Yesung hyung teman Kyuhyun, kami sudah berkenalan beberapa waktu lalu. Tadi Kyu bercerita padaku jika Yesung hyung terkena amnesia ringan."

Wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah keruh saat mendengarnya. "Amnesia berat menurutku. Dia melupakanku."

Mata Sungmin membulat seketika. "Yesung hyung amnesia tentangmu? Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku bukan dokter." jawab Ryeowook sedikit ketus. Kenapa namja di depannya ini harus bersikap menyebalkan dengan menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah mianhae. Mungkin itu jadi menyinggungmu. Pasti sangat tidak enak rasanya dilupakan oleh namjachingumu sendiri."

"Mwo?" Ryeowook mendongak, melemparkan pandangan tidak terima.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa aku salah? Kyuhyun bilang begitu kok."

_'Sialan bocah itu'_ sungut Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Aku bukan namjachingunya Yesung hyung." elak Ryeowook.

"Jinjjayo? Kau terlihat seperti itu."

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

Sungmin memainkan sendok di tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Yah, kecewa seperti itu. Tampak sangat tidak iklas jika Yesung hyung melupakanmu. Itu artinya dia sangat berharga untukmu kan? Atau kau juga sama berharganya untuknya?"

Ryeowook nyaris tersedak es krimnya saat ia mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kau berlebihan saja." tukasnya, enggan menanggapi lebih jauh.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya aku peka kok terhadap perasaan orang lain. Jadi kupikir itu benar."

Kini Ryeowook bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah bisa sebentar saja Sungmin berhenti untuk bicara? Dan topiknya itu, sangat menyudutkannya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus berpikir seperti apakah hubungannya dengan Yesung selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." ungkap Ryeowook, tampak malas-malasan.

Sungmin menopangkan kedua sikunya di meja, menaruh dagunya tepat di atas tangannya. Bibirnya masih saja mengunyah makanannya. Pose seperti ini sebetulnya sangat cocok untuknya, membuatnya terlihat begitu aegyo apalagi dengan dandanannya. Hanya saja jika mengingat gender aslinya, mungkin namja itu butuh mengevaluasi tingkahnya sesekali.

Ryeowook beranjak bangun setelah menelan satu suapan es krim terakhirnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Sungmin menatapnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sudah malam." ia beralasan. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya alasan, karena sejujurnya dia memang tidak suka pulang terlalu malam. Di jalanan bersalju, bersama dengan gelapnya malam, membuatnya teringat lagi dengan tragedi kakak sulungnya. Dan ia paling tidak suka mengingat hal itu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin menaruh sendoknya terburu-buru, kemudian tanpa diduga sama sekali bergerak mendekati Ryeowook dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Yang kudengar, pelukan bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan mengurangi frustasi seseorang." ia cengengesan setelah melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowoon.

Namja bersuara tenor itu tersenyum. "Gomawo." ucapnya tulus.

"Cheonmaneyo."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, hyung."

Sungmin melambai pelan. "Sampai jumpa, Ryeowookie."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Yesung menggerutu bosan di dalam kamar rawatnya. Ia mendapat cukup banyak luka dan itu menyulitkannya untuk sekedar bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat Yoona berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk tidak bersikap nekat jika tidak mau mendapat luka tambahan dari gadis itu. Benar-benar adik yang mengerikan, pikir Yesung jengkel.

Gips di kakinya masih belum boleh dibuka, belum lagi nyeri dengan denyutan yang sangat menyiksa pada lengan kiri atasnya yang masih diperban.

Keadaannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja saat ini. Apalagi saat ini tidak satu orangpun yang menungguinya, membuat tingkat kejenuhannya meningkat dalam batas tertinggi.

Cklek!

"Annyeonghaseyo,"

Seorang yeoja dengan paras manis dan berpakaian serba putih yang sederhana memasuki ruangannya.

"Kim Jongwoon ssi?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ah ye, saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi perawat yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kondisi anda selama di sini." yeoja itu tersenyum lebar. Mencoba memberikan kesan ramah kepada pasiennya mungkin. "Nama saya Song Qian."

Oh bagus sekali, baru saja dia mengeluh kebosanan di tempat ini sekarang seorang suster datang untuk menemaninya. Apalagi hal buruk yang bisa didapatnya hari ini? Ditemani seseorang yang akan trus mengocehi segala hal tentang keadaanmu, bagaimana gawatnya lukamu, atau melarangmu macam-macam selama di rumah sakit. Apa Yoona dan segala macam ancamannya itu kurang untuknya?

Yesung mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

"Lalu? Ada apa kesini? Mengecek kondisiku?" tanya Yesung. Malas sekali rasanya berbasa-basi kali ini.

Suster itu menggeleng. "Hanya mau menemanimu. Kudengar anda sedang sendirian, jadi ada baiknya ditemani. Orang yang sedang sakit selalu membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara agar tidak stress." jelas Qian, ia menatap polos pada Yesung.

Namja itu terpana. Suster ini jauh dari bayangan menyebalkannya. Rasanya kali ini tak akan buruk sekali jika dia memiliki sebuah obrolan kecil dengannya. Gadis di depannya terlihat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah," ujar Yesung. "Kalau begitu duduklah...err..."

"Song Qian. Mungkin nama itu sulit untuk diucapkan? Aku chinese." Qian menatap Yesung penasaran. Matanya yang bulat terlihat amat sangat lucu ketika mengerjap.

"Tidak!" tukas Yesung cepat. "Tidak masalah dengan itu, Qiannie."

Gadis itu terlihat bingung sesaat.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu Qian ssi? Itu terdengar lebih manis kan?" Yesung tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona olehnya, tak terkecuali Qian.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu. "Tentu. Dan tampaknya aku harus memanggilmu Oppa, karena kulihat umurmu lebih tua dariku. Boleh?"

"Ne, kau boleh memanggilku oppa."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Nde, dan lalu guruku bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku, lalu kukatakan saja secara jujur jika aku merasa dia tidak pernah memeriksa tugas muridnya dengan benar, jadi aku malas mengerjakannya."

"Lalu, kau mendapat hukuman dari guru galak itu, oppa?" tanya Qian semangat.

Yesung merengut sesaat. "Ya tentu saja. Aku dilarang masuk kelasnya hari itu dan dapat berlembar-lembar tugas tambahan setelahnya."

Qian tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang nyaris kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa saat mendengar cerita Yesung. Belum lagi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan namja itu saat bercerita. Sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Kau tega sekali menertawakan penderitaanku, Qiannie." protes Yesung saat melihat gadis itu belum juga berhenti tergelak di tempatnya.

"Omo, oppa mianhae," Qian berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi ceritamu benar-benar lucu."

"Yak! Saat itu aku nyaris menangis tahu! Tugas hukumannya benar-benar banyak." Yesung memeragakan sesuatu dengan membentuk tangannya selebar mungkin.

Lagi-lagi Qian tertawa keras.

Dalam beberapa belas jam saja keduanya sudah bisa akrab selayaknya teman lama. Qian benar-benar gadis yang ceria dan apa adanya. Membuat Yesung merasa nyaman untuk bercerita macam-macam hal padanya yang pasti akan direspon gadis itu dengan penuh perhatian. Sikapnya jauh dari kata kaku. Mereka bisa bersikap layaknya teman dibanding hanya sebatas interaksi dari kewajiban pekerjaan gadis itu.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak lapar? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Qian mengecek jam tangannya. Benar, memang sudah pukul dua belas kurang.

"Sejujurnya dari tadi aku memang lapar." jawab Yesung. "Kau saja yang terlambat memberi perhatian pada pasienmu Qiannie." cibirnya.

"Mwo?" mata Qian membulat. "Mianhae oppa, aku akan segera mengambilkan makanan untukmu. Aigoo benarkah aku suster yang buruk mengamati keadaan pasienku?" ujarnya panik.

Kali ini gantian Yesung yang tertawa karena gadis itu, lalu merintih karena tawanya membuat nyeri di tulangnya semakin terasa.

"Aish, jangan tertawa oppa, kau jadi sakit sendiri kan?" omel Qian.

"Sudah tahu aku sakit kau malah mengomel, Qiannie." protes Yesung.

"Lalu oppa mau aku apa?" tanya Qian bingung.

"Errr..." Yesung ikut bingung di tempatnya. "Tidak apa. Ah sudahlah."

"Oppa aneh sekali."

"Yak! Song Qian!"

"Arasseo. Jangan teriak-teriak oppa." ujar Qian cepat-cepat sebelum Yesung mengamuk padanya. Suara namja itu sangat merdu, tapi jika ia berteriak, telinganya jadi sakit saat mendengarnya. Merepotkan. "Aku akan mengambilkan makan siangmu oppa. Jadi anak baik di sini ne?"

"Kau pikir oppa anak kecil?" gerutu Yesung. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum diam-diam. Sedikit banyak gadis itu membuat moodnya membaik dan mengusir rasa bosannya di sini.

Qian terkikik sejenak.

.

.

.

~Y~~W

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ryeowook terbangun dengan malas-malasan setelah mendengar bunyi menjengkelkan dari alarm yang dipasangnya semalam. Masih tidak rela meninggalkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga untuk bangun sepagi ini. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan? Ada suatu hal yang harus dilakukannya mulai dari sekarang. Dan tampaknya ia harus semakin mengukuhkan niatnya untuk hal itu sebelum ia kembali mengacuhkan segala hal yang bertengger di pikirannya.

Jadi dengan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menyalakan air dari shower. Membuatnya basah seketika di bawah guyuran air hangat.

Ryeowook meraba rambutnya dengan lembut, sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening sejak kemarin. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, dan itu membuat logikanya jadi sedikit macet untuk kembali mencerna apa saja yang sudah terjadi.

Namja itu menghela napas keras.

Butuh usaha ekstra untuk mencoba melupakan hal yang baru diingatnya lagi. Tentang kesalahpahaman itu, kecelakaan setelahnya, dan diagnosis mengerikan yang dijelaskan oleh dokter tentang keadaan Yesung.

Ryeowook tak mau bersusah payah bersikap tak peduli kali ini. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat. Bersumpah demi apapun jika ia tak akan mengizinkan namja itu untuk melupakannya. Tidak! Setelah Yesung menganggunya dengan kehangatan yang ganjil selama beberapa bulan, kemudian semuanya harus menghilang, begitu saja tanpa bekas.

Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari perasaannya sama sekali. Walaupun di depan semua orang ia berusaha mengelaknya, tapi Ryeowook tahu, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh. Jatuh pada pesona seorang namja bernama Kim Jongwoon. Pesona yang mengikatnya dalam bayang-bayang keramahan dan segala kata manis yang diucapkan dengan tulus oleh namja itu. Jadi untuk kali ini, ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri sekalian. Menghirup dalam-dalam pedihnya percikan karma yang harus diterimanya.

Dulu namja itu berada di dekatnya. Menyatakan cinta untuknya. Memberinya kepercayaan dan tempat bersandar. Memperhatikannya. Dan dia menganggap remeh pada semua itu.

Ini kah balasan untuknya? Jika saja iya, maka Ryeowook merasa dia perlu tertawa sedikit. Menertawakan betapa Tuhan ternyata memiliki selera humor yang sangat buruk karena menjadikan hal ini sebagai permainan, yang sama sekali tidak menarik di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

_Diabaikan, dapat membuat otak merespon perasaan sakit yang sama seperti yang terjadi jika tubuh dilukai secara langsung. . ._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk jam besuk pasien, tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli. Dia berhasil masuk ke rumah sakit itu dengan alasan ingin menemui Kibum. Yah, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar harus merasa bersyukur jika Kibum sering lembur di tempat berbau obat-obatan itu, jadi dengan mudahnya para penjaga di rumah sakit itu membiarkannya masuk setelah mereka mengkonfirmasi hal itu dengan Dr. Kim Kibum di ruangannya, yang nampak tidak terlalu terkejut Ryeowook ingin menemuinya pagi ini. Meskipun hanya sebagai alasan tentu saja. Ryeowook akan menjelaskan hal itu nanti.

Ia menapaki lantai marmer rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan. Menjinjing tas penuh makanan yang dibawanya setelah ia memasak semuanya dirumah. Memasuki lift dan menekan lantai tujuannya. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Apalagi harus berkeliaran di tempat itu sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh dipikirnya ini saat yang paling aman untuk menjenguk Yesung.

Karena benar saja, sesuai dugaannya, namja itu masih tertidur pulas di kamar rawatnya saat Ryeowook datang. Menghasilkan gumaman lega dari bibir namja itu. Bukannya ia tak siap menemui Yesung dalam keadaan sadar, tapi ia tahu, namja itu akan terus menerus menatapnya bingung saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Cih, sangat mengesalkan.

Ryeowook menaruh makanannya di atas meja. Menyusunnya dengan rapi. Kemudian dengan cepat berpaling ke arah Yesung saat dirasanya ada pergerakan halus dari namja itu. Nyaris membuatnya mati terkejut karena ternyata Yesung hanya menggumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya.

Sadar atau tidak Ryeowook terpaku pada wajah tampan di depannya. Menatapinya lekat-lelat seolah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Menyadari betapa Yesung sangat-sangat tampan dan terlihat polos dalam tidurnya. Bulu matanya, hidung bangirnya, dan bibirnya yang tipis itu seolah-olah...

Menggodanya?

Jangan tanya. Bahkan Ryeowook merasa ia ingin sekali mengecupnya walau hanya sekilas.

_'Ada apa dengan otakku?'_

Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan gerakan pelan. Amat pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Yesung karena hal itu.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sendiri, saat suatu perintah impulsif mampir ke kepalanya. Mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung, tepat di samping telinga namja itu. Menahan beban tubuh bagian atasnya dengan menumpukan sikunya di ranjang.

"Bangunlah hyung, kemudian. . . . Ingatlah aku."

Bisiknya serak. Nyaris tak terdengar bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya cepat-cepat, kemudian menarik dirinya seperti semula. Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam untuk meredakan gemuruh yang terasa di dadanya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali nanti." ia menggumam.

Ryeowook nyaris melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu saat tiba-tiba rasa nekatnya menguasai. Ia kembali membungkukkan badan di atas tubuh Yesung dan mengecup pipi namja itu secara cepat. Lalu segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan.

Cklek!

Sama sekali tak sadar, jika obsidian itu sudah mengerjap terbuka.

"Hmm, Kim Ryeowook."

Dan seulas senyum tipis tercipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonggggg~~

Ini updatenya ngaret ngga sih? *innocent*

Nyaris sebulan~ maaf neeee kalau menunggu lama buat lanjutannya ^^v

Buat chapter ini, sengaja Rin panjangin sedikit~ pengennya sih dipanjangin sedikit lagi tapi udah pegel banget Rin ngetiknya *plak*

Karena ff chaptered tinggal dua lagi, Rin usahakan bakal update lebih cepet~ tapi ini ngga janji loh ya, Rin akan mengusahakan sebisa Rin aja :))

Rin lagi rencana comeback OS abis lebaran ahaha, ada yang mau nungguin? *plak*

Oke ini balasan reviewnya~~ ^^

**fieeloving13** : aigo jangan pingsan disini D: ndee ini udah dilanjut kkkk~ gomawo reviewnya~

**Yuzuki Chaeri** : sebagian dari pemikiran tiap orang memang begitu kan? Kkkk kalah berkali kali lalu menyerah... Tapi kalau belum dicoba ya mana tahu? :)) jadi Ryeowook mau mulai mencoba disini~ aigo serem banget Rin diancemnya -_- ahaha... Btw gomawo karena mau review ^^

**Ririn chubby** : ne semuanya jadi makin rumit kkk~ semoga kamu sama sabarnya kayak Ryeowook buat tetep ngikutin ff ini ahahha~ thanks reviewnyaa ^^

**Dheek . enha1** : iyaap ini udah lanjut~ thanks reviewnya

**cloud prince** : haiii, maaf ya updatenya lama kemarin itu :(( ini lama juga ngga? Aku suka banget loh baca review kamu kkk~ lama atau ngga nya Yesung amnesia tergantung cerita aja ya nanti puahaha... Makasih reviewnyaaaa ^^

**EternalClouds2421 **: iyaaa diusahakan updatenya ngga lama lama lagi Dx maaf ya... Makasih mau nungguin dan tetep review~

**hanazawa kay** : hai kay~ ^^ pertanyaannya disimpen dulu ya karena di chap ini juga udah dikasih clue buat jawabannya ;;) thanks buat reviewnya~

**UyunElfRyeowook** : aku ngga ada rencana bikin konflik buat pairing lain~ abisnya ngga hobi pake slight tetap... Aku jauh lebih suka fokus sama ceruta dan satu pairing~ apalagi OTPku emang cuma YeWook... Ngga akan ada crack pair kok Dx

**PurpleAddict **: nde gomawo~ ^^ yoona sama ryeowook di real? Iya aku juga suka~ mereka rumpi (?) banget kalo udah ketemu ahahha... Ini udah dilanjut yaaa makasih reviewnya ^^

**lailatul . magfiroh . 16** : hai laila sshi~ sayangnya ryeowook ngga punya istri, adanya calon suami *nunjuk yesung* silakan diliat di ceritanya ohohoo *plak* makasih ya reviewnyaaa ^^

**lenyclouds** : *tepuk tangan* analisis yang bagus leny sshi! ^^b thanks reviewnya~~

**Guest** : haiii kamu~ aduh bingung mau panggil apa soalnya kamu ngga pake nickname apapun iyaap benar~ setidaknya lingkungan Ryeowook makin hangat karena mereka~ heum Rin emang sengaja menekankan perbedaan keduanya ^^ Yesung dengan kehidupan sederhananya tapi bahagia, dan Ryeowook dengan segala kemampuannya tapi sendirian dan banyak tersakiti~ terima kasih karena menyimak dengan baik ff Rin (o^^)o seneng dapet reader kayak kamu~ lain kali cantumkan panggilan ya? ;;)

**etwina** : iya memang kehidupan Ryeowook itu jauh lebih berat... Semuanya tapi bakal dia hadapi kok kkk~ thanks reviewnyaa ^^

**RinriChoi** : cuman amnesia ya eonnie~ amnesia tentang Ryeowook puahaha *plak* iyaa aku juga tiba-tiba jadi inget bbf TT makasih reviewnya eonnieee ^^

**adelina . manru** : ngga kok aku ngga hiatus~~ ff love or lostnya udah end yaa ^^ makasih reviewnya~

**Yulia CloudSomnia** : itu lukanya lumayan loh ahahaa~ buat perasaannya Ryeowook, di chaoter ini udah banyak dibahas~ thanks reviewnya ^^

**Yewook Turtle** : aduh aku ngga jahat D: salahin yesung yang pake amnesia segala *plak* makasih reviewnyaaa :))

**Niisaa9** : duh feelingmu berarti bener tuh kkk~ amnesianya lama atau ngga nanti bisa diliat ^^ ryeowook bisa suka sama yoona? O.o ngga kok nanti Yesung malah sekalian ngga mau sembuh lagi dari amnesianya xD

**Guest** : iyaa ini udah lanjut~ makasih reviewnya~

**Kim Anna** : jangan tanggung tanggung Anna sshi~ geplakin aja terus biar langsung inget sama Ryeowook *ditendang* ahaha nde makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**Ichigo song** : sambutannya yesung? Ah ngga juga, mungkin karena bingung pasca amnesia aja (?) kibum kan merasa udah saatnya mereka berdekatan selayaknya saudara yang normal kkk~ thanks reviewnya Ichi ^^

**NathanZhu** : iyaa makasih~~ ini udah lanjut kok ^^ thanks ya reviewnyaaa

**LQ** : nde ini udah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Yola** : annyeong yola sshi~ heem nde wajar kalo bingung~ baca aja dari awal dulu... Soal update, aku ngga pernah bisa update sekaligus gitu kkk~ buat pertanyaannya mari kita liat di chapter chapter lanjutannya ^^ thanks reviewnya~

**LangitMerah311** : ndee makasih eonnie (?) /-\ bener ngga sih panggilannya? Ehehe abis Rin dipanggil saeng sih~ makasih karena ditungguin ^^v

Nah itu balasannya~ ^^ thanks buat yang selalu kasih jejak berupa review setelah baca ff ini~~ buat yang udah nungguin update'an Rin yang lama juga *kecupin*ngga lupa buat para reader baru yang namanya baru muncul di review~~ semua yang udah fave atau follow ^^

Sebagai reader yang baik, bisa minta tolong kasih Rin feedback setelah membaca? Kasih saran, tanggapan, kritik, atau kesan (?) mungkin dari ff Rin~ kkkk

Last,

**MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**


End file.
